


Bloody Cards Descending Into Madness

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards (rewritten) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe- Alice in Wonderland, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Joey can't seem to catch a break. With the Cheshire Cat closing in, and Seto now a Hatter, things are becoming more and more complicated in Wonderland. Not that the real world is much better, with a homicidal maniac on the loose skinning people alive and threatening his friends, he's on edge and can't sleep.With a brand new heart, Yuugi doesn't feel split anymore. Now that he's home, he can do what Cheshire Cat's do: play games of cat and mouse.Tea is a good person. At least she'd like to think she is, but the longer she's around Marik and Malik, the more she's questioning her alignment. Especially when they show up at the Castle of Spades to find a bloody torture victim. She should be appalled... but honestly? She was thirsty.When the media announced the murder of a girl that was somehow still walking around, Ryou had to check it out. But now the murderer is coming after him. He's getting a little too close.





	1. 1/21 Un Yadsruht

Joey smirked at Ryou fast asleep on his back. Their carriage broke down last night and now they had to walk all the way back to the Castle of Hearts. At this rate, it was going to be more like three weeks until they got back. Ryou was so tired that he almost fell asleep on his feet. So Joey offered to carry him since he wasn't tired. Earlier that day at school he told Kaiba what happened. He looked even more disappointed than Joey did. It was disappointing, but it helped knowing someone else was just as miserable. 

Squinting at the sunlight pouring over the horizon, he realized it was morning. That meant he slept through the day in the chair next to Yuugi's hospital bed. He was going to hate his life when he woke up. Suddenly, the moonlit path became dark. Joey gasped and stared at beautiful colored wings glowing in the sunrise. Unfortunately, most beautiful things in Wonderland were deadly, and this was sure to be no exception. Running quickly into the dense forest with Ryou on his back, Joey ducked behind a large tree and laid him down; hoping it hadn’t seen them. Crouched down, Joey drew his sword but made sure the moonlight didn't gleam off of it by placing it under his shadow. The wings, butterfly wings by the look of it, turned out to be enormous as the creature landed on the path Joey and Ryou were just taking. 

“Master. I believe the false Alice is here.”

“Good.”

The butterfly had the body of a woman, nothing scary there, but her eyes were terrifying. Instead of having human eyes or human shapped eyes she had large insect eyes taking over most of her face. That freaked him the fuck out. To add to his disgust, she stuck out her long insect tongue, tasting the air. “False Alice! I can taste you are here. Come out and face me like a man.”

Of course she had to pull the ‘man’ challenge thing. He almost rose to it like he did everyone else, but this wasn’t a person. And this wasn’t a ‘challenge’. It was a death sentence. He could feel it. Huge Cheshire Cats, he could handle, ghostly crazy chicks, he could handle, Kaiba as the King of Hearts cutting people’s heads off, he could handle. This creature, however, he knew he was going to die. There was no winning, no glory, no bad ass moves showing the hero kicking ass. He was going to get killed and he damn well knew it.

Lewis Carroll laughed maniacally from on top of the butterfly's back. “Come out and fight False Alice! After all, you did so well last time. Why not try again?”

He was going to die. Glancing down at Ryou's peaceful face, Joey hated his life. He had to protect Ryou. Sneaking around a few trees over, Joey stood and walked straight out into the open; sword drawn and ready for whatever came his way. The butterfly up close was even more terrifying than before. She had to know how scared he really was.

“Very brave of you for a False Alice...” The butterfly mused as she leaned closer. “But then again, you do have a friend to protect. Do you not?”

“I will take care of that, Mirza."

Joey paled and lunged towards the Cheshire Cat. He had to do something to keep the beast from attacking Ryou. The action caught the butterfly off guard and forced her to stand between her master and Joey's blade. The blade sliced through her arm, severing it from her body completely. Green goop oozed from what was left of her upper arm onto the ground where it hissed and burned. "You act without thinking...interesting..."

In a time like this, it’s best to keep your head and focus on the task at hand, but something about how she said that pissed him off. The next thing he knew he was in an all out fight with the butterfly, slashing at her with his sword while she pierced through his attacks. She aimed each time at his dragon scale armor. At first Joey didn't pay attention to it, thinking the butterfly was an idiot, but soon he realized what she was doing. She was trying to break his armor and get to his heart. The anger left and he started thinking about stopping her attacks. As if she had already won, the butterfly cackled. "You will not stop me that way. Haven't you ever heard of a butterfly? Did your King not teach you of our power? Did their Jabberwocky not warn you of our abilities? Such a shame, False Alice. I had great hopes for this battle."

Joey was pissed, but what could he say? His adrenaline really fired up when he saw Ryou run behind him. “Shit! Ryou?!"

Ryou stared into the eyes of the butterfly defiantly. "This is your last chance to leave."

"Ha ha ha! You don't frighten me, Rabbit," she sneered and lunged at them both.

Ryou didn't even flinch, holding his bleeding hand up in front of him. Joey ran towards Ryou to try and block the butterfly, but he didn’t need to. He watched blood swirl around the ground in front of them and then sweep up like a tidal wave over top of them, effectively stopping the butterfly but trapping them in the process. Joey couldn't hear or see anything except the sound of rushing water, which he assumed was the blood. In the darkness Ryou whispered softly. "Go to Kaiba and tell him to come get us. Have him bring Serenity."

"How?"

"I don't know Joey, but I need you to get Seto and Serenity! She is the only one who can stop that thing. I don't know how long this barrier is going to last. Please hurry!"

Before Joey could argue about not being able to just fall asleep at the drop of a hat, his entire body felt cold and he couldn’t breath. The next thing he knew, the sound of the barrier of blood faded into silence.

 

\---------------

 

Joey bolted awake gasping for air in the chair next to Yuugi's hospital bed. Looking around frantically, he tried to figure out how he was going to get a hold of Kaiba. He wasn't the easiest to get in touch with on a good day, and this was an emergency. 

He called and it went to voicemail. Called again, voicemail again. After about 10 times of calling he gave up. “I swear I’m gonna shove this phone up his-”

Then sneaky thought popped into his head. He could break into Kaiba's house. He saw how easy it was when Kaiba broke in to save Mokuba, it couldn't be too much harder for him. Unfortunately he would have to walk all the way there, which would take at least 10 minutes. Joey prayed he had enough time as he jumped out of the chair and ran down the hall of the hospital. “You better fuckin’ be home,” he muttered to himself, charging down the streets of Domino City.

Reaching the front gates, he hunched over grabbing his knees, hoping to catch his breath. "Why..*pant*....can't he live…*pant*...a little closer?"

One quick glance at the gate and he decided it was best if he just climbed and jumped over it. Standing up, he took hold of the steel bars on the gate and began to climb. He slipped a few times on the smooth metal but managed to scale the gate and jump down the other side. As soon as he hit the ground, he broke out into a sprint to the front door. He thought about banging on it to wake Kaiba up but then decided against it. All that would do was scare Mokuba and anger Kaiba; then he really wouldn't listen to anything Joey had to say. He could kick down the door again, but that also might make too much noise. Looking closely at the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. "Damn...who ever fixed this door needs a new job..." Joey shook his head and pulled at the door molding, which came off easily in his hands. "This is ridiculous."

One swift kick to the hinges and the door swung open. Joey reached out and grabbed it before it could make any more noise and gently laid the door against the wall. He made a mental note to fix the door in the morning and continued on through the house and up the stairs to Kaiba's bedroom. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and snuck into the room. He bit his bottom lip thinking of how he was going to get Kaiba to listen to him and somehow get them both to sleep.

But it was too late. Time was up. His chest felt heavy and his eyes blurred. "Oh no. Ryou."

Stumbling over to the bed, Joey firmly gripped Kaiba's right shoulder with one hand and patted his face with the other. "Kaiba! Seto wake up!"

Kaiba opened his eyes slightly and frowned. "Go away Joey. I'm trying to listen to Three's report."

"I know but I need your help..." he tried to keep his eyes open but the pressure now in his shoulders was getting to him. "Carroll’s...got a Butterfly...get Serenity a-"

The pressure turned into sharp pain as Ryou sank his fingernails into him. "Joey! Wake up damn it!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!” Joey growled and sat up.

The barrier of blood had thinned dramatically letting in small bits of light every now and then. The butterfly stood above them with her insect tongue, slurping in the red liquid. "My barrier is almost gone and I don't think I can stay awake much longer. I've lost too much blood."

Joey tensed his jaw and looked him in the eyes. He really wanted to say that Seto and Serenity would be there in a flash, but the truth was… he didn't think Kaiba heard him. "Ryou I-"

Before he could finish, Ryou fell beside him and the barrier fell with him, covering them both in blood. The butterfly laughed in triumph and licked her lips with her strangely long tongue. "I've never had a Bloody Alice for dinner, but that sounds… Delicious."

Staring up at the Cheshire Cat and the Butterfly as they towered over them, Joey felt the haunting shiver of dread travel down his spine.

 

\----------

 

Téa sat on the floor of the empty throne room staring at the broken throne in front of her, split in half by her axe. These last two weeks could not have gone worse. Rubbing the tears from her cheeks, Téa sobbed at the recollection of it. For some damn reason Marik thought that forcing Malik to stay and do what he wanted would do the trick. Not only did he think that the first few days, but when it was obviously not working, he thought he just needed to do it more. By the twelfth day Téa had given up; unable to fight the commands they fired at her. Despite her trying to keep the peace, all Malik saw was her moving away from him. He cried the last time she tried to talk to him about it and it broke her heart. She knew he was leaving and it was only a matter of time until the Cheshire Cat returned to take him away from her.

Three hours ago, Marik and Malik had gotten into a physical fight just outside of the throne room. Téa's instinct to follow orders was temporarily overridden. For the first time in Wonderland, her body was her own. She could leave, she could laugh, she could scream, she could do anything she wanted. But what she actually did was hear a card make a comment about her master’s inability to rule properly. The next thing she knew, she shut the throne room doors and locked them. The red she’d seen before covered everything. She remembered needing silence to think, so she created it. Created silence out of the screams and bangs that echoed in the throne room while she destroyed it.

Kneeling on the ground, she knew she was alone now. Nothing moved in that room. Not even her. She could just feel it in her soul and in the back of her crumbling mind. The room, like her, was dead and that was how she thought it would stay until she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up off of the floor and carry her out of the room; her eyes only leaving the axe when the doors shut behind them. Wanting to move, to protest, wanting to just see who it was that held her; Téa tried to will her body to do  _ something _ .

“Relax Téa I'm just taking you to bed.”

“Master?” Téa whispered to Marik, barely able to hear herself. Silence reminded between them until she saw the familiar corridor leading to Malik's room. “Please don't make me face him.”

Marik stopped walking immediately. Whether it was out of concern or just surprise, she didn't know. “Where do you wish me to take you then?”

“I don't want you to take me anywhere. I was fine in the throne room.”

She felt them begin to move again, certain that he was going to make her go in there after her snippy response but he just kept walking. The light became dimmer as he carried her to a part of the castle she hadn't seen yet. For a brief moment she wondered if he was taking her to his bedroom, and for a longer moment she tried to find out why that didn't bother her as much as it should. Pulled from her thoughts as she was set down, Téa looked around to find herself on a beautiful veranda, framed by a pool. The entire roof of the veranda was nothing but flowers and vines.

“The girls love this place. This is where Red goes when she needs to think and relax. You look like you could use that right now.” 

“Yeah… I guess I do.”

Téa stared into the water, seeing nothing but the split throne. Absorbed in her thoughts once again, she didn't notice Marik get up and cross the veranda. The water looked inviting and Téa couldn't resist reaching her fingers out to feel it. Surprisingly, it felt warm to the touch. Marik's voice broke her concentration, causing her to look in his direction. She instantly forgot anything he had said when she saw him. Marik had taken off all of his clothes and gotten in the water without her even noticing. She must be worse off than she thought. Blushing like mad, Téa stared at him, unable to think while he swam in front of her. 

“Téa. I asked you a question.”

“I'm sorry… What did you ask me?”

“I said Malik will be leaving tomorrow. What are you going to do?”

Téa's shoulders slumped even lower, and her eyes downcast to her lap. “I can't do anything. He is going to leave no matter what I do or don't do.”

“Yes that is true.”

“What are you going to do Master?” Téa brushed her hair behind her ear.

“I'm the King of Clubs. If Malik thinks being a knight is going to get him out of my reach he's an idiot. All I have to do is send the Roses out to get him if I wished. It might even be better for us; being apart.” 

Téa heard it. She heard the small amount of emotion in his voice and saw it flash across his face. He was upset too. Téa wanted to tell him she knew how he felt but thought better of it. “Yeah. You might be right, but then you'll be stuck with me by yourself.” Téa laughed. “I'm just as crazy as you are. How long would this last, do you think? A year maybe two?”

Téa froze in astonishment, when Marik reached up and cupped her cheek face gently. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Téa leaned into the tender touch and wrapped her hands around his. Neither said anything for a moment and she refused to break the comfortable silence. Marik watched Téa with great interest, nothing she did made sense to him. Everything Malik did made sense. He might not agree with it (he hated it actually), but it made sense. What was this girl after? It was driving him crazy.

“I almost had what I wanted.” Téa laughed sadly and buried her face in their hands. “...I was close...” 

Marik didn't say anything at first, just continued to watch her as she cried. “Do you want to go with him?”

“What?” 

“Do you want to go with him? I can release you.”

Thinking back to two weeks ago when she talked to Malik, she started laughing. “What's so funny?” Marik pulled his hand out of her grasp, immediately stopping her laughter.

Tea shook her hands at him panicking. “Oh no! I'm not laughing at you Master. I-I was thinking of what Malik and I talked about the day the Cheshire Cat came to the castle.”

“And?”

Taking a deep breath, Téa looked down at her hands, blushing like mad. “I don't want you to release me. I want you to want me to stay. Just like Malik wants you to want him to stay.”

Marik narrowed his eyes at her as if she were about to pull a grand prank on him. 

She scoffed and shook her head, looking away from him, “But you don’t so Malik will leave tomorrow and I will stay here with you and like I said before, last a year or two before I go crazy and kill myself...”

“You and Malik are so dramatic.” 

Tea turned sharply to glare at him. “I'm not being dramatic, I'm being honest. Look at me Marik. Do you really think I can do this? ” Téa dramatically gestured towards the castle before returning her hand back to rest in her lap. “What is it that you want? That way at least someone is happy. I might as well get used to this now, since that question is all I'm going to be asking you for the next two years.”

He scowled at her; another reaction she wasn't anticipating on. He was surprising her left and right, maybe that's why his next move she really wasn't ready for. Without warning he reached out with both of his hands and yanked her into the water. While she resurfaced and gasped for air, Marik got out and grabbed a robe. Téa glared at him as he sat on the edge of the water exactly where she was. “I want you to chill out.”

“Tossing me in the water isn't going to do that,” Téa spat as she wiped water from her face.

“No, but aren’t you  _ seething _ ? I can see the fury in your eyes. Do you hate me now? Do you wish me dead? Hate and ire I can work with Tea. Whatever…  _ that _ was, I cannot.”

Téa wiped her wet hair out of her face with a huff. She was furious. He was damn right about that. She felt that way before he tossed her in the water. Did she hate him? Some days it felt like it, others just the opposite. The last two weeks? Oh heavens yes. “Fine now I'm mad just like you wanted. Hope you're fucking happy, Master.”

Marik smiled wickedly. “You're so different.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You're different from how you were years ago. Very different.” Marik tilted his head to the side, eyeing her up and down, making her feel self conscious. “I wonder why he still likes you if you are so different.”

“Because we respect change and those who chose to,” she growled and started to swim over to the edge of the pool, “Just another thing about us you can’t stand, I’m sure.”

“I didn't say you could get out.”

Just as she reached for the edge of the pool her body went on autopilot and she remained treading water. “Let me out!”

“No.”

“May I please get out, Master?” she asked with false sweetness and smile to finish.

“Nope.”

“I fucking give up on both of you.”

Marik threw his head back and laughed. Now she  _ seethed _ ; burning deep within her again, red surrounding her vision. After Marik finished laughing he shook his head at her, ignoring the glare of daggers she was giving him. “You aren't going to die in a couple years. You're far too foolhardy for that. You'll just be different. If you can change like you did for Malik, you can change for Wonderland. Although...”

Marik leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Téa's lips before smiling genuinely at her. She's never seen him smile like that, and it scared the shit out of her. The red disappeared and her heart started beating faster. “I think I quite like how you are right in this moment. I don't want you to change and I don't want Malik to leave. You want to know what I want? I want to trust you both.”

Téa was too shocked to respond, and had to constantly remind herself to keep swimming so she wouldn't sink. “Come out of there Téa, you're all wet and it's time for bed. Come to bed with me...”

Now Téa was mildly freaking out. Her body moved on its own out of the water and started to undress as she stared, wide eyed, at Marik leaving the veranda and walking into the castle. As soon as she was out of her wet clothes her body returned to her control. Now she was confused and shaking from adrenaline and the chill in the night air. “Ok… Okay that was-” she wrapped her arms around her stomach, “That explains a lot actually.”

Téa looked around the veranda and found a towel to wrap around herself as she got her mind together. Marik said 'come to bed with me', she knew she heard him right. So why wasn't she just marching down the hall to his room? He must be giving her a choice. This was going to be the first night of the rest of her life here, she might as well have some kind of a say in it. She wondered whose room she should go to; Marik's or Malik's. Malik was just as furious with her as he was Marik, and quite honestly, Téa really didn't want to start crying all over again. There are a million pro's but where are the cons? Oh yeah that's right, Marik. Marik is a con all wrapped up in himself. This could get really horrible really fast. It was his strength; turning something promising into a nightmare. That is a pretty big con in her mind. Just like their talk at the pool; he threw her in the water. That's a mild instance. Sleeping with him is making herself vulnerable to a whole new nightmare. 

He wanted to trust her. He wanted to trust Malik. That was sincere. The last two weeks were absolute hell, but now, she had a choice. She could make the next few years of her life that way too, or take a chance and have an adventure. She had her answer, standing there dripping wet. The smell in the castle mixed with thoughts of the water dripping off of Marik's toned, dark skin and his sincerity with her pulled her in. Full on running into the castle, Téa tried to remember where Marik's room was. “I must be out of my mind.”

 

\-------

 

Malik opened the door to his bed chambers and peeked his head out, looking down both directions of the hall. Now was the perfect chance to get some air and clear his head. As quietly as he could, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Darting down the hallway, he ran past the throne room and out the front gates before anyone could see him. He kept running long after he exited the castle only stopping when he had to catch his breath. Glancing back over his shoulder, he already missed being there. But he also started to feel happy and relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. This could be his decision, just to run away from all of it. It would be a huge ‘fuck you’ to the fucking Cat and Marik, but that would also hurt Téa. 

“I cant...”

Malik looked down at the ground, holding himself up by some miracle of strength. He couldn't leave Téa, but he couldn’t keep living like this either. Malik's mind kept running in circles until he heard laughter. Looking up into the forest he thought he saw a light. Against his better judgement, he went to investigate and think about everything else later. Walking towards the voices, Malik immediately recognized them. The closer he got the more he realized he was probably going to see things he shouldn't be seeing.

“Red do it again.”

Malik heard some rustling and then the two women broke out into laughter. “You are far too easy, hun.”

As Malik came up to the 'camp', his eyes widened in shock. Red and Ebony had a man tied to a tree, obviously in a stupor from the tea they had sitting on stump. As Malik looked around he saw candles and beautiful china plates set on a table with a lace tablecloth and silverware. Were they having a...date?

“Are you thirsty, beautiful?” Red asked Ebony, who nodded happily.

Malik watched as Red picked up a teapot and walked over to the man. She grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head enough to reveal his neck. Releasing his hair, Red knelt down to pick up a knife hidden in the grass at his feet and then stood. With a swift swipe of the blade across his neck, blood poured from the wound into the waiting teapot. The man didn't even struggle as his life poured out of him. Malik felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. He should have stopped them. Why hadn't he? 

She moved away from the man and set the bloody teapot on the table. Red ran her fingers through Ebony’s onyx hair before kissing her passionately. Pulling away she winked and mouthed ‘I love you’. She then picked up the bloody tea pot to pour their drinks. Leaning against a tree as he watched Red and Ebony sit at the table, pouring themselves cups of blood. Malik wondered what was going on between them. He could practically feel the love radiating off of both of them for the first time since he met them. They seemed at home. 

The realization made Malik's heart sink and his homesickness devoured him. His sister and brother supported him, healed him after Marik took over his mind. They never told him they thought he was crazy, they just helped. They did what they needed too without losing their love and devotion to him. That's what he missed. He missed having that family security. Marik never understood it and Téa never had it; how could he possibly expect that from them. Lost in his thoughts, a loud sigh of disappointment passed his lips before quickly regretted it. Red and Ebony both stood from the table and looked at him. “Your highness?! What are you doing here?”

Red ran over to Malik and bowed quickly before Malik got a chance to argue. Ebony smiled, but he could see the small disappointment in her eyes. “I was just, uh, walking. Don’t worry about me. I'll get out of your way.”

Red and Ebony exchanged looks only they knew, before Red gently took Malik's arm and lead him to the table. “Please have a seat, your highness.”

Malik sat reluctantly as Red started carving into the dead man. Cringing and looking at Ebony, he thought he'd try to make conversation with her. “So. On a date?”

“Uh... Yes. We are on a date.” Ebony blushed crimson, a beautiful shade on her Malik thought

“It's our anniversary,” Red chimed in happily 'fixing' dinner.

Malik stared at Ebony with interest. “I didn't know you were a couple.”

“Well… No one knows we are a couple. Marik didn't seem to happy when he found out Sienna was with Scarlet so we just decided to keep it under wraps.”

“Why would he give a damn who's with who?”

Ebony sighed unable to really answer, Red however, responded immediately. “He doesn't want his second in command to have devotion to anyone but him. Which is why I'm so happy we have an Ace; it takes a lot of pressure off of me.”

Malik nodded, he could understand that. Marik did demand devotion on an almost spiritual level. It's a shame he wasn't a god. He'd probably be too good at it. Ebony watched Malik stare into the empty cup in front of him. “Your highness? Is something bothering you?”

“Huh? Oh, no. No. Why would anything be bothering me?” 

Ebony reminded him of his sister, but was different enough for him to be thankful it wasn't her. The whole situation he was in right now would be really weird if it was her. He did need to talk to someone about this, but he wasn't completely convinced Ebony and Red were the ones. Breaking Malik's thoughts, Red picked up the creamer and poured it into his cup. “Drink up, your highness. It will relax you.”

“It's creamer.” Malik looked at the cup and saw that it wasn't creamer at all but a tan looking drink. Maybe coffee? He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips taking a small sip. “Wow! It is coffee! And it’s the best kind.”

Red and Ebony both laughed before Red gestured to the tea cup. “Yes well it looks like you're in for a long night. That will help.”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you...” Malik wrapped his hands around the delicate cup, now really missing home.

Ishizu drank coffee every morning. He remembered walking into the kitchen and seeing her reading something at the kitchen table. Looking up at him only when he shouted her name several times. She always smiled despite being interrupted; every morning. The whole house smelled of coffee for hours. His thoughts shifted to Téa bringing him a cup of coffee the first month he got back from Egypt as she helped them set up more exhibits in the museum.

“Your highness. You can talk to us. We can tell you’re upset.” Ebony pleaded, and Red pulled up a spare chair to the table.

Malik looked between them and sighed, “I am supposed to decide tomorrow whether I'm leaving or not.”

Both girls raised a brow in confusion before saying in unison. “And you choose to leave.”

“Who said that?” Malik growled, “I'm still deciding!”

“Oh. Interesting. We just figured after the last two weeks no one in their right mind would stay,” Red commented nonchalantly.

“And don't ask us why  _ we _ are here. We lost our minds a long ass time ago.” Ebony giggled before drinking from her cup.

“Yeah. I guess you're right. Only someone who's completely mad would stay here.”

“So you need to figure out if you are mad?” Red offered him a sweet smile and he smiled back.

The look in her eyes made him think she already knew what he was going to do and she was trying to lead him to that conclusion. Maybe talking to them was the best idea. “What would you do if you were in my position?”

“I would stay.” Red looked around suspiciously. “The Creator is not always right. Did you hear about the Knave of Hearts?”

Malik shook his head. “No. There's no Knave of Hearts.”

“There wasn't until recently. When the White Castle was taken over, a Three was killed and transformed into the Knave of Hearts.” Red smiled. “So you see Malik, you are Queen because you need to be Queen. If you are supposed to change then it will happen on your terms. Never trust a silver platter.”

“But I’m a Queen. I don’t do anything. It really sounds like a huge 'who's prettier' contest,” Malik said, Ebony and Red roared with laughter. “What? It's true.”

Ebony collected herself first and tried to explain to Malik. “No no your highness. The Queens are the ones playing the game. You have power. Hasn't anyone shown you that?”

Malik stared at the two women and shook his head. Ebony sighed in annoyance while Red stopped laughing immediately. “WHAT?!”

“I don't have any special powers or abilities I'm just here.”

Red jumped up from the table and pulled Malik with her. “Okay your highness. First thing's first, you are a Queen and all Queens have magical powers. They are spell casters. The Queen of Diamonds uses her power to make weapons and shields of diamonds.”

Ebony shot up as well, “And the Queen of Hearts uses blood to create barriers and such. The Queen of Spades uses the darkness. You, as the Queen of Clubs, use the earth.”

Malik shook his head and turned away from both of them. “I call bullshit.”

“Try to cut off the arm of that man,” Red instructed.

“What am I supposed to do? Yell hocus pocus and reach my hand out like-” Malik looked at his outstretched arm and saw vines growing from his fingertips.

Ebony giggled. “Well you don't need to yell anything, but yes essentially.”

Malik pulled his hand back and saw flowers blooming on the vines before he returned his attention to the body. With a small flick of his wrist a vine of thorns shot out and lopped off its arm. Another quick flick and a huge plant grew in front of them before leaning down and smashing the tree into the ground. “Wow.”

“He catches on fast.” Ebony elbowed Red but she wasn’t paying attention.

“Your highness?”

“Huh?”

“Can you try something for me?” Gently ushering Malik's arm out again, Red whispered to him. “Close your eyes and call to a weapon just like you've seen Téa do for her axe. Just humor me and try.”

Malik closed his eyes to humor her and held his hand out. He felt stupid at first but then he saw a man cutting his field with an old scythe. The scythe gleamed in the high sunlight and just as quickly the vision was gone. Replaced by the feeling of wood in his hands. Opening his eyes Malik saw a large scythe covered in the vines from his hands.

“No fucking way!” Ebony screamed and jumped in the air, “Our Queen is a Battlemage?! How lucky are we to have such a powerful Queen? I mean we...” Ebony  fanned herself as if she were crying and said to Malik, “We have the prettiest Queen.”

Malik snickered and shook his head at her, but he had to admit it did feel good. “What’s a Battlemage?” 

Red bowed deeply. “You, your highness, are a Battlemage. You have power and the ability to wield a weapon not of your own design. No other in Wonderland can say the same.”

“So... He offered me what I already had?”

“He offered you less.” 

Malik nodded, looking at the Scythe. “Never trust a silver platter.”

“So you're going to stay?” Ebony asked.

“Well yes.”

“But I thought you hated the King.”

“I...” Malik blushed. “I don't hate him. We just have an interesting-uh-thing together. I want to stay with Téa. I want him to stop being a controlling, manipulative, jackass. But if you can't beat 'em, join 'em right?”

Ebony beamed. “That's the spirit!”

“I think Téa is right. We will work best together. I've been the one trying to fight that. I can fix this.” Malik held tightly to the scythe and smiled. “Thank you both so much. You have no idea what help you’ve been. I'll leave you to your date.”

“Actually...we'd love for you to stay. Téa and Marik were pretty upset when we left...you should let them calm down for the night. Stay with us and we will take you back in the morning for your big debut.” Red insisted as she pulled Malik back over to the table.

Malik quickly realized he had no choice.

 

\---------

 

Seto sucked in a breath and sat straight up. He was asleep again? He thought he heard Joey talking to him. What did he say? “Sorry Three. I don’t know what happened…”

She laughed, “You’ve been working very hard the last week. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Four smiled, setting a cup of tea in front of him, “You can retire if you’d like, Sire. You’re chambers are ready.”

“No. I think Joey woke me up. He said he needed to get Serenity but I can’t remember why or why he was bothering me about it.” Seto rubbed his forehead and reached for the tea.

Suddenly the throne room doors burst open and a Ten ran inside, “The scouts saw a butterfly in the area. Up the main path towards the Castle of Spades. What should we do, sire?"

And just like that, the memory of Joey in his room telling him about the butterfly came to him. His Alice was in danger! "Shit!” He growled and shoved his chair back from the table. “Three! Where’s Serenity? We must leave now!"

"She’s just outside the castle gates. Is something wrong Sire?" Three asked, concerned about the King's desperate tone as she followed him out of the castle

"Joey is in danger! The Cheshire Cat sent the butterfly to kill him and Ryou."

He quickly lead his Knave outside of the castle. Seto looked back over his shoulder to see a glint of silver in the moonlight. Holding out his hand the silver flew towards him; his rapier. The cold metal in his hands gave him renewed strength. Returning his attention to Three, Seto followed her towards a large dark hill just outside of the castle. Three shouted Serenity's name a couple times before the darkened 'hill' began to move and stretch, it wasn't a hill at all. "Serenity! Joey is being attacked by a butterfly. You're the only one that can save him!"

"Butterfly? I thought I smelled something foul in the air," she roared.

Three and Seto both covered their ears from the sound. Serenity lowered her head to the ground, allowing Three and the King to climb on. Three gave Serenity the okay to take off. "Joey and Ryou had to walk from the Castle of Spades to the Castle of Hearts so they will be along the path."

Serenity growled in acknowledgement as she flew through the air, searching intently for her brother. Seto stared down into the forest, hoping to see them alive. He thanked every deity out there for the moonlight as it aided their search. Unfortunately, Joey and Ryou weren't seen until the sun had risen above the horizon completely. Three pointed, drawing Seto's attention. "There! Serenity, do you see them?"

Serenity snorted fire and smoke billowed around them, causing Seto and Three to cough. "I see them and I smell blood."

Seto ignored her, unable to process the thought as she swooped down. He noted Ryou laying off the side of the road and the butterfly hunched over something. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized what that something was. The sight of Joey's lifeless body, lying in a pool of blood beneath the butterfly as her grotesque tongue plunged into his chest just below his armor, sent him into a rage. "Joey!"

Three and the king jumped off of Serenity as she neared the ground. Mizra knew of the dragon's attack and flew into the air, Serenity following after her. The two monstrous creatures battled in the sky, roaring and hissing at one another, but Seto didn't hear it. Rushing to Joey's side he felt for a pulse; only to find nothing.

"Sire. The rabbit is alive, but badly wounded. We need to get them to the castle and fast. How fair's Sir Alice? ...Sire?" Three turned to look at the King as he gently brushed Joey's bangs from his face.

He had to keep calm. He had to think clearly. There had to be something that he could do. For the first time in almost 4 years, Seto had the ability to think instead of see red. Not that it seemed to be helping him right now. All it did was make this feeling last longer; the feeling of the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced, mixed with the total numbness of disbelief. Seto ran his fingers over Joey’s broken armor. Aside from the blood that filled the cracks, Joey appeared to be unharmed. So why was he dead? “Did you give up on me, Alice?"

Three managed to whisper as a tear rolled down her face, "I'm so sorry..."

"I-I don't need an apology, Three.” He pulled open the armor, breaking it the rest of the way to reveal a coin sized hole where his heart should be. Digging his fingertips into that hole, he opened Joey’s chest. What was left of his heart lay still in a pool of blood. “I need a solution..."

Three knelt beside her king, watching him intently as he moved. "You have a plan Sire?"

"Yes,” Seto sighed and removed his robes. He pulled at the bandages on his shoulder to reveal the still healing wound from when the Cheshire Cat had attacked him. 

Three frowned. "That should be more healed than it is. Did he damage your heart too?"

"I don’t know."

Three pursed her lips and Seto wasn't sure if her displeasure was directed at the Cheshire Cat or him. After a moment of silence, Three whispered. "You intend to go heartless."

"That is the plan."

Seto reached into his chest to pull his ribs away. Once his own beating heart was revealed, he saw the damage the Cheshire Cat had done. His shoulders slumped at the black claw marks over it. 

"Is Joey really dead?" Ryou's weak voice from behind him startled Seto, causing the king to quickly lash out at the rabbit. With Seto’s rapier pointed straight at his throat, Ryou squeaked. "It's ME, Sire!"

Seto looked the rabbit over and sighed, "See for yourself.”

Ryou knelt down beside Three. “I thought as much, but don’t be too worried just yet.” He peeled back his blood soaked shirt and revealed a hole and beating heart. “I saw the butterfly trying to get into his armor. I figured it was after his heart and when he went to go get you I realized that there was no way you’d be back in time.”

“So you took his heart?”

“I borrowed it. I thought for sure they’d be too focused on killing Joey to worry about me. And I was right.” Ryou let the bag on his shoulder drop and shuffled through it. 

Seto couldn’t find the words to thank him. He didn’t have to do that, but he did. Ryou took Joey’s heart from his chest and cradled it in his hands. A bowl of blood swirled around it and he set it down beside him to get his own heart back from Joey. He picked it up just as delicately. “This is more like what I thought you’d look like,” he said smiling at it. 

Seto tilted his head to the side finally finding his voice, “Why did you do that?”

“I did some research while I was at the Castle of Spades. There isn’t much information there but the little bit I found went against a lot that we’ve been told.” Ryou put his heart back in his chest and sighed in relief, his hands covering it. “These tie us to the real world. If we lose them we stay here. If they are damaged, we carry that damage with us.”

“We knew that.”

“Yes but did you know it’s not your heart that Joey needs to free us? It’s his own. The heart of Alice.”

“What? Why would Yami lie about that?”

Ryou looked Seto in the eyes and half smiled. “He didn't. Most of the books in Juria’s library say either the heart of a Non-Wonderlandian or the heart of a Queen or the heart of the Castle of Hearts. And all of those books were written back when there was just one Non Wonderlandian, Alice, who was also a Queen and lived at the Castle of Hearts. Now Wonderland is practically filled with us. So when Juria showed me this I had to take it,” he said, grabbing a book from his bag, “It’s a book all about Alice. In here it talks about Alice’s sword and powers. Alice has to sacrifice themselves to free those in Wonderland because, it says, Alice brought them. Since it was the only book that said that and it’s literally the only line in the book that makes any sense, I thought it was a mistake but after the butterfly went specifically for Joey’s heart, I changed my mind.”

“Then,” Seto sighed, staring at Joey’s heart, “he isn’t safe as long as he possesses it.”

“It seems that way.”

“Figures.” Seto grit his teeth and pulled out his own heart. It wasn’t whole and Joey wasn’t awake to realize what was going on but it needed to be done. It was long overdue. As soon as he set it in Joey’s empty chest, the wounds on his heart began to heal and Joey gasped for air. He’d hoped Joey would wake up, but breathing was better than nothing. 

“How curious. That actually healed him… Are you sure it was your heart and not Sir Alice’s you just put in him?”

He held out his hand towards the blood bowl. Ryou nodded and handed it to him. Taking the heart gently from the rabbit's hands, he placed it inside of his open chest. Just as his heart healed in Joey’s chest, Joey’s heart seemed to be healing the wounds on his shoulder. His skin tingled as it quickly healed under his shaking hands. 

"Okay...let's see if I remember how to do this." Cupping the tart in both hands, Ryou held it to his own lips. Tilting the tart, the solid as a rock tart poured like liquid into his mouth. After the Tart was completely gone, what was left of Ryou’s heart began to heal slowly and beat again. 

"Three. Does Serenity need help?" Seto asked, scooping Joey up into his arms.

Three searched the sky as daylight poured through the trees. "I don't hear them..."

"That's because I'm done," Serenity said as she sashayed into the road from the forest, green goop covering her face and chest, “...is he alright?

Seto turned so Serenity could see Joey asleep in his arms. "Yes. He will be fully healed and very pissed when he wakes up, I’m sure."

"Thank heavens..." Serenity sighed and hugged herself, losing her dominant posture for just a moment before returning to normal. "Breakfast was delicious Sire. It's been so long since you took me out. We should do it again soon."

He laughed, “If the hunters left us any.”

“Yes. Killers of good breakfasts.” She walked in front of them down the path, then turned around, transforming into a dragon. “Come Sire. Let's take Sir Alice and my dirty bunny home.”

 

\--------

 

Seto spent the last 3 hours trying to decipher the book on Alice. Ryou was correct, it did say something about needing Joey’s heart but the rest just didn’t make any sense. Carroll obviously knew something they didn’t and that was bad. Resting his hand over Joey’s heart, he glared down at the book. He had to give Joey the best chance he could and that was difficult trying to be someone he wasn’t. His hand twitched. “Fine.”

He grabbed the book and his notes, heading towards his new workshop. On his way out of his bedchambers, he glanced at Joey still asleep on the bed. He almost lost him. He couldn’t afford to let that happen again. Three stepped up and changed; now it was his turn. Quietly, he closed the door behind him. 

Four stood at the end of the hallway with Three. He kissed her hands and she walked away grinning ear to ear. He just stared after her, completely oblivious to Seto walking up behind him. “Four.”

He screamed and then started laughing, “Forgive me Sire. You startled me.”

“I saw. Are you busy?”

Four looked around, then back at him, “...no…”

“Good I need your help with deciphering this book. You’re a detective aren't you?” Seto walked away, heading for his workshop.

“Well yes I am, but,” he said, chasing after him, “I don’t know that I can read Wonderlandian. It’s just a mess of words that don’t make any sense.”

“I can read Wonderlandian just fine. This is something else. This has a pattern.”

Four followed him to his workshop on the other side of the castle. He had it made the day Joey left. Hats flooded the mirror room and Four made sure to point out how ridiculous it looked. He needed a larger work space. Turned out, the west wing’s Solar was perfect for that. He opened the large double doors and walked into an enormous sitting room, covered in hats. The sitting room had 6 doors circling it, each door lead to a bedroom also filled with hats. His workbench stood in the center of the sitting room and Seto’s fingers twitched again when he stood in front of it.

Four made his way to the over-sized Gossip bench. The left side was a comfortable chair, the right had a built in wooden desk with an ornate lamp. “Okay, Sire,” Four said, grabbing some papers from the desk and dipping a quill pen in his tea, “Ready when you are.”

He picked up the book and flipped to the page about Alice’s heart. He stared at the page, getting the idea for the perfect hat mapped out in his mind. The book would be impossible to read otherwise. Chaos in its purest form. Many of the words were mirrored and reversed, put together in unreadable ways. It was actually quite beautiful. He could read Wonderlandian in the other texts, like the ones held in the Castle of Hearts, but this book was made to keep someone out. Almost like a code on top of being written in Wonderlandian. 

Holding up a brand new hat that resembled something out of a Sherlock Holmes movie, Seto grinned. “Okay, Four, put this on,” he said, tossing the hat over to him, “On page VL you’ll find the part dealing with the heart of Alice. See what you can figure out.”

Four nodded and put the hat on while Seto crossed the room. He set the book down on Four’s desk and made his way to the wet bar near the hearth. He could really use some tea and he was sure Four needed a refill. Getting a tray ready, teapot and all, he came back over to four and set the tray down on a wooden tea table. Then he poured himself a cup and sat on the chaise lounge, propping his feet up. 

Four hummed and scribbled on his paper, “Well this is very interesting stuff. I think I can make a key so we can read this better.”

“That sounds perfect.” Seto set the cup down and took his crown off. With a quick flick of his wrist, it changed from a crown to a top hat. Sighing in relief, he put it back on.

Four paused in his writing. “When are you going to tell everyone you are no longer the King of Hearts?”

“Give me a little longer, Four. I have a lot to do.”

“Joey deserves to know, don’t you think?” When he ignored him, Four went back to writing.

He sighed and rubbed his left shoulder, now healed form the Cheshire Cat’s attack. Joey did deserve to know, but he was afraid. Hatters don’t have castles and Knaves and Jabberwockys. They have hats. A lot of hats. Magical, perhaps, but that won’t keep Joey safe. The best he could do to help is what he’s doing now. Making a hat to read a book. He found it ironic, thinking back, that he hated the idea of being the King of Hearts. Now, he didn’t want to be a Hatter. He wanted to be Joey’s King.


	2. 1/22 Friday

Téa woke up in her room to a firm knock on her door. "Téa, sweetie. It’s time for your doctor's appointment."

Groaning, she sat up in her bed, still feeling tingly and sore from the night with Marik. "Good morning daddy. Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem, sweetie." Téa's dad walked into her room and kissed her on the top of the head quickly before heading back towards the door. "I wish I could take you. I hope you are feeling better today."

"Me too." Even as she said that, she started to feel nauseous.

"Alright then. I'll be at work. Call me and let me know what the doctor says ok?"

"Can do." Téa choked out, and waited for her dad to leave the room before grabbing her trashcan by her bed and throwing up into it. "Oh no..."

As she set the trash can down on the ground Téa started wondering if maybe Joey was right. Maybe she was pregnant. That was impossible though. She diligently went to every appointment for her tri-monthly birth control shot that, if anything, had a risk of making you sterile; and she had endometriosis really bad. Her doctor told her that she would need surgery and a bunch of other things just to _ think _ about having a baby. Not to mention Malik was gone in both worlds now. Fanning her face to cool herself down as she felt another bout of nauseousness, Téa forced herself to think of something other than how unusually excited she was about the prospect of being a mom. This would ruin her dancing dream but… No. There was no way she was pregnant.

After the wave of nauseousness subsided, Téa shakily stood and slowly dressed. She ran into her bathroom across the hall to brush her teeth and fix her hair quickly, knowing that Ryou would be there at any moment. Grabbing her purse and cell phone from her vanity near the bedroom door, Téa headed downstairs. There, in the foyer was a brightly smiling Ryou, just like he promised her yesterday he would be. "Ryou have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"A few times, but it never gets old." Ryou beamed and opened the front door. "Are you still getting sick?"

"Yep...I know it's TMI but I just did before you got here," Téa chuckled and waved her hand at him before grabbing her coat off the coat rack. "Is it still ungodly freezing outside?"

"It is January."

"Smart ass." Up close, Téa realized that Ryou looked exhausted. "Hey are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah..." Ryou turned away from her as she slipped her coat on and opened the front door. "Joey and I ran into a monster-butterfly-woman-thing on our way back to the castle and we almost died. Well you know. But honestly I'm really just tired. Joey is a lot worse for wear than me."

"That's horrible."

"Yes it was, but we lived. Kaiba came in and saved us. Or I should say Serenity came in and saved us." Téa listened to his account of the night as they walked to his car.

"Who would have thought that little girl would be so powerful huh?" Téa sighed and Ryou nodded, opening his car door for her, "Ooo so chivalrous."

"You are such a weirdo," Ryou laughed and closed the door.

When he got into the driver's seat Téa closed her eyes and frowned, trying to fight back the urge to get sick again. Ryou thankfully didn’t try to ask her if she was alright as he started the car and began to drive away. All the while Téa held tightly to the car door. She opened her eyes not long after they left her subdivision. "Ryou I think I'm dying. I'm cramping, I'm nauseous, and my boobs hurt."

"Thanks for that." Ryou wrinkled his nose in disgust, glancing at her before smiling. "Well you are going to the doctor. I'm sure they will know what is going on."

"I hope so. I feel like shit." Téa closed her eyes and leaned the chair back.

After a moment of silence, Ryou finally spoke. "Soooo… How's Marik and Malik?"

Téa opened her eyes slowly and sighed, "They both tried to kill each other last night. So we’re fantastic."

"Still fighting?"

"Yep. This time Malik said he was leaving."

"Malik is not like that Téa. He won't just leave."

"I keep trying to believe that but you weren't there the last two weeks. It's been horrible. It’s almost like Marik’s testing him or so-" Tea gasped, “That asshole!”

“What?”

Tea looked out the window and then back to Ryou. She was terrible at keeping secrets from him. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

"You have my word." Ryou smiled and Téa leaned her chair up.

"I spent the night last night with Marik."

“Really?!” Ryou’s eyes twinkled, “I told you, you had this! How did that happen? I thought you guys were fighting?”

“We were but-“ Tea shook her head, not believing she hadn’t seen it sooner. “He’s testing us. That’s what the last two weeks were. He’s trying to get Malik to leave.”

Ryou sighed, pulling into the parking spot at the doctor's office and parking the car. "We’re here, but this is NOT over. Let's go in there and get you medicine so you aren't throwing your guts up and we will talk more about this then, okay?"

"Deal. You are the best girlfriend I have ever had Ryou," Téa teased and playfully shoved his shoulder when he opened the car door to get out.

"For the millionth time I am not your girlfriend. Do I really look like a girl to you? Do I act like a girl?"

"Ooo. Do you really want to ask that? I've seen you swooning when Tristan steps into the room." Téa narrowed her eyes at him.

Ryou instantly turned beet red and glared at her. Slamming the door on her while she laughed. Unbuckling herself and opening the door, Téa took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Ryou silently followed her into the office and she signed in and waited to be called back. 

They didn’t have to wait long, a nurse came out and called her name. Téa and Ryou followed the nurse back to a room and she checked her out, asked her a million questions, gave her a funny look and then said the doctor would be in. Shortly after, the doctor came in and asked the same million questions, gave her a shocked look and ordered some tests done on her. After two hours of sitting in the doctor's office with Ryou (who was bored to tears) the doctor finally came in and sat down. "Is it alright with you to discuss your medical conditions and history in front of your friend?"

"It sure is, unless you want to go to the waiting room Ryou. It’s totally up to you."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I'm actually really worried about you, so I'll stay."

The doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Téa, I've been your doctor since you were a little girl and I know that even though you have a doctor for your endometriosis, I have information on it. We have talked about it at length."

"Yes we have..."

"Téa your blood test came back with no abnormalities. In fact you’re quite healthy. We do a routine pregn-"

"I'm pregnant."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Congratulations Tea.”

Téa took a deep breath feeling tears welling up in her eyes. So happy and yet so sad. Malik was gone, in this world and soon gone in Wonderland, but she was going to be a mom. She was going to be a mom! Something she had accepted to never happen to her, did anyway.  

She didn’t remember anything the doctor told her. Thank goodness he handed her a packet of papers to read. She was in a daze. Ryou said nothing until after they had climbed back into the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know Ryou."

Ryou paused for a moment. "We could go see Yuugi? I'm sure his grandpa needs a break."

"Yeah… Let’s go there," Téa said, buckling up, "I just wish he was here to talk to."

"So do I."

 

\---------------

 

When Joey woke up to Kaiba beside him still asleep. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. “Well there goes school today… I’m never gonna graduate.”

He plopped back down and ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair. He felt strange, like he missed something important. Did Kaiba tell him he loved him while he was dying? Joey started laughing, thinking of comical ways he could have done it. 

“You’re loud.”

“Sorry.”

“Sure you are.”

“I take it ya come and saved the day?” Joey asked, playfully nudging him.

“Ryou and Serenity saved the day, not me.”

Joey grinned ear to ear, “Jealous?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t be. Ya were there, that’s what counts.” Joey leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No.” 

Joey watched Seto get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. That was different. What did he miss? He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed staring at the door. “You’re actin’ like somethin’s wrong.”

“I’m late for work.”

He looked at the clock again, 9:49. “Ya missed work, Kaiba. It’s a lost cause. So start talkin’. Why are ya mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why are ya bein’ a dick?”

Kaiba opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe. Joey got up from the bed and crossed the room. He might feel fantastic but Kaiba looked like death. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m protecting you,” Kaiba muttered, rubbing his chest and shoulder. “If Ryou and Juria can do it, so can I.”

“What’re ya talkin about?” 

Kaiba cringed as he moved out of the way so Joey could come into the bathroom with him. He leaned on the sink and sighed, “Carroll’s after your heart in Wonderland. Ryou noticed it and switched your hearts when the butterfly attacked. His was badly damaged, but yours was safe.”

“Is Ryou okay?”

“Of course.”

Joey didn’t know exactly what to take from that. He supposed Ryou was the only one who could clear that up. “So what’s goin’ on with you?”

“I gave you my heart and took yours. I hid it.”

“So-so you’re what? Heart-less right now?”

“Not exactly. Four and I are trying to find a way to keep your heart safe until you woke me up. Apparently it has a greater effect on me then my own heart did. Juria’s a lot stronger than I gave her credit for.”

“Ha! Yeah she’s fuckin’ terrifin’,” Joey laughed, “Do ya need to get back to sleep?” He moved closer and grazed his fingers over Kaiba’s chest. 

Kaiba watched him, visibly relaxing at his touch. “I should. Four needs my help.”

“Okay,” he whispered and snaked his hands around Kaiba’s, pulling him back into the bedroom.

Slowly and gently, he pulled him back onto the bed. They laid down together; with Joey wrapped around his back and his hand on his heart. He kissed Kaiba’s shoulders, holding onto him as close as he could. 

“Joey.”

“Hmmm?”

He didn’t say anything and Joey thought he’d fallen asleep. Then he put his hand over Joey’s. “I’m sorry I was late.”

He buried his face into Kaiba’s back. “Ya weren’t late. Ya were right on time.”

“I’ll never be late again,” Kaiba murmured, squeezing his hand, “I love you.”

Joey kissed his back again. Right on time. “I love ya too.”

Kaiba’s breathing started to change. Soon he was asleep and Joey laid there listening to him breathe. Telling Kaiba he loved him felt like such a weight lifted off of him. So much so he felt weightless. Wrapped up in Kaiba’s warmth and his thoughts, he tensed when his stomach gurgled. He should probably get up soon. He was hungry.

 

\-------------- 

 

The radio blasted in the kitchen. Some oldies station Kaiba knew Joey liked. He didn’t pay too much attention to it until he heard Joey singing. He turned the corner to peer to the kitchen and couldn’t believe what he saw. Joey cooked himself some pancakes. Clad only in Seto’s unbuttoned shirt from last night, his boxers and socks. He stood there at the stove using the spatula as a microphone singing to the radio.

 

“Ooh, my little pretty one, my pretty one

When you gonna give me some time, Sharona

Ooh, you make my motor run, my motor run

Got it coming off o' the line, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona”

 

“Someone’s having a great morning,” he mumbled to himself, smirking at Joey’s dancing.

 

“Come a little closer, huh, a-will ya, huh?

Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona

Keeping it a mystery, it gets to me

Running down the length of my thigh, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona”

 

Seto watched on trying to be as quiet as possible. This was something he’d remember for the rest of his life and he knew it. Shame he couldn’t remember where he put his phone. What he wouldn’t give for a video of this! Joey danced around the kitchen. Singing at the top of his lungs and sliding over to the stove periodically on his cotton socks. He tried to flip one of the pancakes and spin around to catch it but missed. That didn’t stop him and he did it a few more times before dancing around the kitchen again.

 

“When you gonna give to me, a gift to me

Is it just a matter of time, Sharona?

Is it d-d-destiny, d-destiny

Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up, for the touch of the younger kind

My, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, aye-aye, whoa!

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona

M-m-m-my Sharona”

When he finished singing he slid across the tile doing some kind of pretend guitar motion and slid right to Kaiba’s feet. He stared up at him in absolute horror. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and leaned down, “Having a good morning?”

“Heh heh, yeah I mean. I was just makin’ breakfast. Gotta go get it ya know. Gonna burn.”  

He tried not to laugh as Joey picked himself up off the ground and walked back into the kitchen, slipping a little on his way. Kaiba followed in aswell and  turned off the radio, before sitting down in the only seat not covered in flour. “Judging by the amount of flour everywhere I’m going to assume you made 2 pancakes.”

“I made a lot!” he said proudly, “I’m glad ya feel better.”

Kaiba smiled. “Me too. Four and I are getting pretty far cracking the code in that book. Still not done but, tomorrow should be better.”

“Good. I'd love ta know what the hell’s goin’ on for a change.” 

He brought over a mountain of pancakes and set them down in front of Kaiba. Then grabbed two plates, forks and a syrup bottle. Setting it all down on the island, Joey walked around and sat down next to him. Kaiba couldn’t help but stare at him. 

“What?” he frowned, “They ain’t poison. I’ve been eatin’ ‘em all mornin’. They’re good.”

Kaiba laughed and wiped some flour off of Joey’s cheek, then kissed him. “I don’t think they are poison.”

Joey blushed. “Then what’s up?”

“Just wondering if I hid my oven mitts good enough from you. Looks like I did.”

“What oven mitts?”

Kaiba started to explain but Joey’s phone went off, buzzing and dancing on the island. Groaning, he reached over and grabbed the phone and put it on speaker so he could eat. "Joey here, what's up Ryou?"

"JOEYJOEYJOEY AREYOUOK?! AREYOUHURT? I’VEBEENWORRIEDABOUTYOUALLMORNING!!! WEWENTTOTHEDOCTORFORTEAANDGUESSWHAT?! TEA’SPREGNANT!"

“Tea’s what?” Joey and Seto said in unison.

"That’s what you got out of what I said? Hey Kaiba!" Ryou laughed, "Joey I asked you if you’re you alright?"

"Yeah I was til ya said Téa’s pregnant! Where is she and how the hell do  _ you _ know?"

"I went to the doctor with her, remember?” 

Kaiba watched with amusement, as Joey just went back to eating like it wasn’t a big deal.“Oh yeah! How’s she takin’ it?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Honestly Joey? I don’t know. She seems happy about it one minute and freaked out the next. We’re here in Yuugi's room. Well, she's in the restroom puking now but...She asked me to call you.”

“Alright. Let me finish breakfast then I’ll be over.”

“See you soon! Bye Kaiba!”

“Goodbye Ryou,” Kaiba said, glancing between his pancakes and Joey.

Joey hung up the phone and turned to look at him. “Going to work?”

“Yes. I’ll give you a ride over to the hospital. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m hungry, but I’m fine. I swear,” he snickered and kissed him, “Oooh… You’re gonna want ta get that flour off your face. Sorry.” 

“Why wouldn’t I have flour on me? The rest of the house is covered in it,” Seto laughed, and wiped his face with the only semi clean dish towel on the island. Leave it to Joey to cover him in flour before he had to go to work. “I’ll be back late tonight. Be careful and take care of Tea. We’ll pick up some mints for her on your way over.”

“Mints?”

“Yes they help with nausea.” When Joey gave him a strange look he rolled his eyes. “Mokuba used to get motion sickness. The mints helped. I still carry them in the car just in case.” 

“Since when did ya care ‘bout the ‘geek squad’?” Joey asked, making quotations with his fingers, fork still in hand.

He scoffed, cutting a piece of his pancake and lifting it to his mouth, “Since the reasonable one is in a coma and the semi reasonable one needs a vacation.”

Joey snorted, nodding in agreement, “Ain’t that the truth.” He looked back at the pancakes, woofed them down, and took another large stack. 

Seto ate as well, watching Joey out of the corner of his eye. Hopefully his and Four’s plan worked. It had to work. He needed more days watching Joey slide across his kitchen floor, covered in flour and half dressed. He needed more mornings laying in bed with him. He needed more nights sitting on the hood of his car together, talking all night long. He needed more of this.

 

\----- 

 

Yuugi held tight to the large clay pot in his arms and listened to Atem and Yami bicker over who's turn it was to carry it next. At this point, he didn't give a damn who took it as long as  _ someone _ did. The pot was heavy, and hot despite the chill in the air. By the time he’d get to enjoy the chill, the sun would be warming Wonderland again. Yuugi wasn't sure what kind of plants they walked through as they grew taller and taller. Glancing up from the strange grass, he saw Yami push Atem over, making him smile fondly.

“They’re lucky I love them,” he snickered to himself. 

The gentle morning breeze that lazily blew around them changed direction suddenly and this new wind smelled dangerously strange. Yuugi stopped walking. The hair on his neck stood on end and his tail bristled. Squinting to get a better look at the open field, he started to notice dark shapes and shadows darting in the grass. "We’re surrounded," he breathed, panicking when he realized their bickering had stopped moments ago. “Yami! Ate-”

His eyes widened when the sight of Masumi, no, Noa towering over Yami's unconscious body with the end of his large hammer pulled back. Reflexively, Yuugi let go of the clay pot and it fell to the ground, but just before it hit a huge hat appeared under it, keeping it from shattering. He barely recognized his own pained voice when Noa forcefully lowered the hammers sharp, pointed handle straight into Yami's heart. 

"NO!"

Yuugi's body radiated in black smoke and soon he disappeared. He felt the familiar leather of his swords in his hands, but all he could see was black. When the black smoke cleared, his mind was so sharply focused he felt like he was seeing everything clearly for the first time. When his blades sliced through The Hatter's throat and chest, he felt better; the nagging feeling that he forgot something went away, all of his feelings went away. Time for a game of cat and mouse.

 

\------- 

 

Téa paced the room with her hand over her mouth, glancing nervously at Yuugi every now and then. Joey and Ryou watched her. What else could they do? At least she was in the room and not in the bathroom. Kaiba was right about the mints. "Téa...  If you’re worried about Ishizu being mad, don't be. She's probably going to be ecstatic," Ryou said.

Tea waved her hand at him dismissing it and returned it to her face. "I'm not worried about that.”

"Then what’s the problem?" Joey asked.

She spun around, glaring at him, her hands on her hips. “What’s the problem? What is the problem? The problem, Joey, is I’m pregnant.” Téa said, walking up to him to hit him upside the head. “My dad is going to freak out! Malik’s gone. And I don’t know if you remember this or not but WE’RE STILL IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!”

Joey rubbed the side of his head where she’d hit him. “We’ll figure somethin’ out Téa.”

“We always do. You’re not in this alone Tea. We’re here to help. Talk to Ishizu.” Ryou flashed Téa a supportive grin. 

“Do ya want us ta come with ya?” Joey asked.

“No. Thank you though, Joey.” She forced a smile. “I'll talk to her alone. I need to tell her everything anyway and who knows. Maybe she won’t freak out. Sorry for hitting you."

“Eh. I’m sure I deserved it at some point.”

"Oh yeah!” Ryou snapped his fingers, “Speaking of sisters. Serenity has surgery in March." 

"Why?"

"I don’t remember but guess who's been talking to her?" He nudged Joey in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Apparently not me," Joey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryou giggled. “Well she was telling me last night that she's been talking to Mokuba ever since he was attacked by Carroll."

"Really?" Tea smiled for the first time since Joey got to the hospital.

"Yeah. Mokuba had her surgery moved to this hospital even though her insurance only covers St. Cloud."

"Eww that hospital is horrible," Téa cringed at the thought, “I’m surprised it’s still open. It’s also 2 hours away.”

"Yeah so he's paying for her out of his allowance so he doesn't have to tell anyone about it."

Joey smirked and shook his head. That kid. "Why didn't she ask me?"

"She didn't ask anyone. He just did it."

“Sounds like his brother.” He couldn't be mad at the little guy or his sister about this one. It was pretty adorable.

 

\-------

 

Atem pulled as hard as he could from the grip of two brutish diamond cards when he heard Yuugi's scream. No matter how much he tried, he just wasn't strong enough to get free. A hatter walked out of a patch of tall grass to grin wickedly at him; her large top hat held the clay pot Yuugi had. He sucked in a deep breath to yell at her, when a blade pierced straight through her back. She arched in agony and another blade lopped off her head with little effort. 

Atem gasped, wide eyed and stunned, when Yuugi's face came into view. He only saw him for a split second before the Cheshire cat disappeared into smoke. The sun illuminated Yuugi's eyes and mouth quite clearly. His lips glistened red with blood. His pupils almost non existent slits, just like a cat hunting prey. And that’s exactly what he was doing. Hunting prey, and Atem was next.

That wasn't Yuugi. It just couldn't be. Yuugi would never look at him like that. He regained his composure and quickly snapped his elbow back into one the card to his rights stomach, sending the man to his knees and jarring his left arm free as well. He quickly ran back away from the two cards, hearing a gurgled shout from behind him. He didn't want to believe that could have been him. Hatters and cards began to drop like flies in a fog of black smoke. Keeping low to the ground, he hoped one of the Hatters or cards dropped a weapon that wasn't enchanted. Although, at this point, he would have taken anything. He tried to remember what it was like hunting the Cheshire cats before, having forgotten that they were this deadly. Maybe Yuugi was just that good. Maybe Atem was just as blinded by this as Yami was years ago. 

In the grass, Atem saw an enchanted Hammer. "Noa..."

Noa’s lifeless body lay in a pool of blood, his head almost completely severed from his shoulders and his chest cut deeply. Had Yuugi done this? Crouching in the grass, he looked around to try and see if Yami lay there too. He prayed Yami was alive. If Atem had any luck, Yami would be alive, hidden and unconscious. He wouldn't be able to handle Yuugi like this after what happened in his past. That's when Atem caught sight of a tattered sleeve and a pale arm. Holding his breath, he rushed over and saw Yami in the grass staring up lifeless into the sky.

"Damn it," Atem choked out. Shakily touching Yami's chest, he examined the large wound through his heart. "What am I going to do, Yami?"

The silence that hung in the air made the sound of his staggered breathing and the crunching footsteps behind him deafening. Yuugi finally found him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Noa’s hammer, he prepared himself to fight. Picking up an enchanted weapon that didn't belong to him could mean his death, but if death was his fate, he’d meet it swinging. 

"Yuugi," Atem said over his shoulder. The silence persisted. "Please snap out of it. Can you even hear me?"

Yuugi walked closer to him, blocking the morning sun as he raised his arm to strike. Just when he was within reach, Atem dodged Yuugi’s attack and grabbed the hammer. He swung it back hitting Yuugi in the side, sending him to the ground. Screaming in pain, he dropped the hammer and collapsed next to Yami's lifeless body. His hands smoked from the backlash of the hammers enchantments. Any second now Yuugi would get up and finish him off. There was no way he could pick up the hammer again. Just when he'd lost all hope, a cloud of black smoke flew over him, covering him.

“My Queen?” Yuugi purred, “Are you going to play too? You’re pretty far behind.”

Atem was so confused. Wasn't the smoke Yuugi?

“Oh how lovely! A game of cat and mouse! We would love to play but there are no mice here," she paused laughing, “anymore that is.”

Atem relaxed as the darkness enveloped him. "Juria..."

The shadow's then formed into The Queen of Spades, standing tall between them. Yuugi pouted, “Well if you’re not going to play at least give me that one.”

Juria simply nodded and moved to the side, gesturing for Yuugi to go ahead. Atem's eyes widened now feeling betrayed. Unable to think clearly, let alone protest, he helplessly stared as Yuugi charged forward, swords drawn. Just as he reached the queen she stretched her arm out, close lining Yuugi by surprise. Once he was on the ground Juria used her power of the shadows to restrain him. That's when Atem found his voice. "Please don't hurt him Juria. He's not himself."

The queen looked up from Yuugi with black eyes, smiling hollowly at him. "I wouldn't dream of hurting my pet. Look at what a wonderful job he’s done in the name of the Castle of Spades. Bring them with us." She turned to walk away when something appeared to grab her arm, “What is it my love?” She looked around the grass and crouched beside Noa, “He’s dead. That is what we want is it not?”

Juria didn’t recognize him any longer. He looked like Masumi, the Mad Hatter, but Atem knew the truth. He wanted to tell her, but he knew she wouldn’t believe him. The ‘thing’ she looked at that he couldn’t see knew though and Atem found that curious. She turned to look up at the invisible thing and glared, then looked back and Noa, “Fine. But I do not see what this will do.”

Atem felt cold air beside him, lifting Yami up and carrying him after Juria as she walked away. The same thing happened to Noa, Yuugi and all the others forming a floating procession of unconscious or dead bodies. The thought made Atem sick, forcing him to look away and take a few deep breaths before standing up. He felt so useless as he walked after them. He should have taken the clay pot from Yuugi. Then he could have warned them before Yami was attacked. He would still be alive. "The Diamond Blood! Where is it?!"

Atem searched the grass for hours, until the sun peaked across the treetops. He finally found it resting peacefully in the arms of a dead Diamond Card Juria must have missed. He wondered how he had come upon it as he lifted it up. With a heavy sigh, Atem held tightly to the clay pot and looked over the grass. In the distance he saw the Castle of Spades. He had a long and lonely walk ahead of him.


	3. 1/22 Un Yadirf

Malik, Red and Ebony walked into the throne room that morning, full well knowing that Lewis Carroll, Mai and Masumi would be there. Marik and Téa didn't seem to be phased in the slightest and Malik didn't know how to take that. The gigantic beast purred at them with a mad grin. “Well, well, well. The man of the hour. So what is your decision?”

“I wish to wield a weapon, as well as wield magic,” Malik said, waiting for the Cheshire cat's reaction, “I don’t think I will be a very good knight without both.”

The Creator did not seem pleased. Growling and baring its teeth, the Cheshire Cat replied, “No one can possess that power. If you wish to fight, then you can not be a Queen.”

Malik nodded his head a little before crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought that was a long stretch. He turned to look Marik straight in the eyes and walked up to the throne next to him before sitting down. “Creator. You have the Kingdom of Club's at your disposal.”

“Giving up on freedom?” When Malik nodded, Carroll continued. “Good. Very good. A faithful Queen is a better ally than an ambitious Knight. The wild card will be here soon. Watch for him, Marik.” In a cloud of black smoke, Mai, Masumi and Carroll disappeared.

The entire room was silent for a long time, no one moved making sure The Cheshire Cat was gone. Then Marik jumped from the throne and picked Malik up by his shirt collar. “What are you trying to pull Malik?”

“What are  _ you _ trying to pull? Huh?!” Malik yelled and pushed Marik off. “Queens are spell casters?”

“What are you talking about? Everyone knows that Queens are spell casters.” 

“I didn't Master,” Téa retorted.

Marik looked between Malik and Téa, realizing his mistake. The entire time they were there, he had paid the most attention to getting Téa to learn how to wield a weapon. Something he knew Malik already excelled in. He never once addressed Malik's role. Unwilling to admit fault, Marik tried to twist the conversation.  “So what? Why are you still here? We'll be just fine without you.”

Malik flinched. 

“Master?!” Tea screamed, making him flinch again.

“What? It was obvious he was leaving last night. Why did he change his mind? Why did you stay? You have no reason to be here!” Marik glanced over to Ebony and Red, “Where were you three last night anyway?”

Red and Ebony remained silent and Malik realized he had to start explaining quick before they got in trouble. “I was with them all night practicing being a real Queen since you were too busy making due without me.”

“Well let’s see what you’ve learned, then.” 

Tea stayed silent which surprised Malik. Marik held his hand out, calling his whip to him. Everyone's eyes widened as he lashed out with the whip only to be deflected by Malik's Scythe. The sound resonated in the Throne room. 

“You asked him for something you already had....” Marik breathed, lowering his arm.

Malik smiled and nodded lowering the scythe and laying it on the ground. “I couldn’t let him know why I made this choice. I’m sorry Marik. Tea was right. I wasn’t trying to make things easy for you. I just-” he sighed, stepping over the scythe, “I needed to know you weren’t just thinking of yourself. I can’t believe you were going to let me leave.”

“It’s what you wanted.”

“Exactly.” Malik smiled. “I wanted you to think of me.”

Téa ran over to Malik and wrapped her arms around his neck. Malik held her tight. After kissing him on the lips, Téa backed away to stand beside Marik. “That was the most sneaky, underhanded, brilliant idea I've ever heard.”

Marik stood silently grinning at Malik like he’d won the lottery. Before Malik could react, Marik grabbed his arm and yanked him over to stand chest to chest with him. He leaned forward and kissed him exactly as he had done a long time ago. 

Malik would be lying if he said he didn't miss the way Marik kissed. He always wrapped his hand around the back of Malik’s neck holding him still and pulling him close. His kisses were possessive, controlling and demanding; from the way he towered over him to the way he snaked his tongue into his mouth. Even with all of that, somehow his kisses made Malik feel far more precious than gold. He believed Marik’s kisses would make anyone do anything he asked. After all, they always worked on him. 

 

\------------

 

By the time Atem finally arrived at the castle, his feet hurt, his head hurt and his heart felt like it was torn to shreds. The doors opened on their own, allowing him through to his relief. A candle floated strangely by itself in the middle of the entryway as the doors closed behind him. In an attempt to brighten his own mood, Atem smirked. "I take it you were expecting me."

The candle didn't respond, of course, but it did float away, lighting up the staircase as it floated up. Atem assumed he was supposed to follow and trudged up after it. The candle lead him down a dark corridor of doors until finally floating into the only open doorway. Once in the room, Atem was greeted by the Queen of Spades, "It's about time you got here. You three are late."

"Late?" Atem whispered, setting down the clay pot in a velvet chair, "Well we did run into a caterpillar and a butterfly."

“Oh my!”

“Don’t worry, my Queen. We destroyed the lair. We also found a diamond vein.” Atem pointed to the clay pot. “Yuugi was holding it when we were attacked. It’s my fault. It was my turn to carry it. He would have known about the ambush.”

She took a few steps towards him and rest her hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it, she made him look up to her eyes. He half expected them to be black or menacing, but they were blue and bright as always. “Have no fear or regrets, Atem. They are safe.”

Juria looked over towards a large bed that held both Yuugi and Yami, side by side. She took a few steps towards the bed, setting down next to Yami. "Joey and Ryou were just here. I had hoped that you all would get to see each other. Especially Yuugi and Joey. He’s so worried about his best friend."

Atem nodded, feeling the same disappointment. 

“They left me some of the fabled Tarts.” She smirked and looked down at Yami. “He is alive again.” 

Atem rushed over to the bed and touched Yami’s warm cheek. Sure enough, he was alive. Juria gave Atem a fond smile, despite the shadows that played on her face. “I’m afraid the tarts will not help Yuugi, though.”

He turned his attention back to her and frowned at her strange smile. That was terrible news! How could she be amused with it? Her smile angered him so much he couldn’t speak.

"Yuugi has proven himself to be a powerful Cheshire Cat. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear he was born here."

“Apparently, he was at some point.”

Juria raised an inquisitive brow, glancing quickly to Yami. "He told you that?"

"We discussed it." 

"Mmm.” Juria elegantly gestured to Yuugi. “He needs Wonderland’s heart back then.”

“What?”

“His troubles, I believe, stems from our former world. If he was a true Wonderlandian, he shouldn’t exist there. He belongs here. He deserves to be here. His heart is here.”

Atem sighed. Of course he agreed with all of that, but how was he supposed to fix it? He didn’t possess the heart of a Wonderlandian and those were hard to come by. “He deserves everything,” he said and shook his head, “but I don’t even know where to begin to fix that.”

“Well luckily for you, you have a heart of Wonderland right here.” She laid her fingertips on top of Yami’s chest and he stirred in his sleep. “Take it and give it to Yuugi.”

Something felt wrong about this. Like it wasn’t his place to make this decision. Yami was asleep and Yuugi was mad. If this would help Yuugi he should do it, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to move. Something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him that it was wrong. But why?

“They need to make this decision… not me.”

"Truely?"

Atem sighed, but nodded his head. “Yes.”

Juria’s smile widened and she stood from the bed. “Then when he awakens, tell him what I’ve said.” 

She crossed the room and opened the door but stopped in the doorway. He turned when he noticed her still standing there. She looked at Yuugi with a sad expression. One of understanding and compassion. The room darkened and shadows clawed at the corners and edges of the light. He felt uncomfortable and a little unsafe sitting there watching her and the shadows. 

“Hearts are not meant to be taken. They are meant to be given. It’s a shame I don’t feel that way any longer. I wonder if that's what happens when your heart is taken or if that’s what I’ve done to keep it from happening again.”

She turned away and left the room, the shadows rushing after her. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew. She was Alice. 

 

\-----------

 

Téa rested on her stomach with a soft pillow under her chest and her feet swinging in the air behind her. She couldn’t help but smile at Marik and Malik while they talked. She wondered why Malik had seemed so eager to forgive Marik for everything when he was so distraught over it not long ago. But the more Malik explained the more she understood that he had just put it all behind him. To him this, what they are doing now, was different. No matter what Marik does now, it will be different because she was now a part of it. This relationship had a shot at working, whereas, he didn’t feel Marik and he had one, just the two of them. She thought it sweet that Malik believed she had such a big influence on their relationship and it seemed even Marik agreed. 

Téa loved hearing their recount of their failed relationship, partly because Marik and Malik had completely different stories and partly because it felt like they were working things out. When Malik started talking about how much he missed his family when he was out with Red and Ebony, Téa felt anxious and guilty about not having told them about the day. 

"I want you to promise me that you won't just”-Malik waved his hands around, like the action would jog his memory- “take over and control everything you get your hands on. You tore my family apart before and I know you were trying to help me but you ended up only helping yourself. I want to do this  _ with _ you not  _ because _ of you." 

"I promise to try. Besides, I don't think you will need to worry too much about my control issues. I have Téa to take that out on."

"Any time Master," Téa sulturily replied and tried her best at a seductive grin. She was surprised when neither Marik or Malik laughed at her. Infact her grin seemed to have the right reaction she wanted. Apparently she hung out with the girls too much. Scarlet would be thrilled with her progress. Taking this as the opportunity it was, Téa cleared her throat suddenly very serious. "So, speaking of your family. I was thinking about going to visit Ishizu tomorrow."

Quickly sitting up Malik's eyes lit up. "You are? Tell her I’m alright and not to worry. I bet she’s really worried. Damn it! She probably thinks I hate her."

"He he, Calm down Taw'am roHi. I will tell her. I promise."

"It’s late. I will talk to Ebony about getting your things ready in the morning. Carroll will come bitching about something soon and we have to be ready. For now, it’s time to go to bed." He reached out and took Malik’s hand, leading him away from the sofa towards their room.

Téa watched them from her place on the floor, deciding to tell Malik about the baby after talking to Ishizu. They were all talking and functioning for the first time since she arrived in Wonderland, the last thing she wanted to do was put a wrench in the works. Malik wasn't the only one who she had not told about the baby. Anxiety bubbled up inside of her when she thought about her dad and how he would take this news. Her gaze fell and she stared at the edge of the green pillow beneath her. 

“Are you coming, Tea?” Malik shouted from the bedroom.

The next thing she heard was Malik’s playful shouting. Tea grinned and looked back up at the bedroom doorway. Who wants to sleep when you can play, right? 

“Last chance Ace, or he’s all mine,” Marik taunted from the doorway.

She bolted up from the floor and ran into the room. 

 

\------

 

Juria entered her chambers and stared at her bedroom door. She finally caught him. Masumi, the mad hatter, was finally dead. But something didn’t feel right when she had her servants bring his dead body into the castle. 

If it weren’t for her King she would have left him to rot in the field. She remembered how he begged her,  _ begged her, _ to bring him in. Now he lay in her bedroom, healed by the tarts from the queen of hearts. Everything was wrong. Why was she so happy? Why did she feel like her king was finally home?

“You should check on him, my love,” the white king said, sitting quietly in a dark corner of the sitting room, “He’s weary.”

“He’s you’re killer. He’s the one who took you from me! Why are we saving him?”

The white king didn’t answer her, choosing instead to stare into the fire. Juria studied him as he sat there, but the more she looked, the blurier he became. Her head pounded as she tried to get him into focus. Eventually she relented, making her way to the bedroom door. She pushed it open and stepped inside, half expecting the hatter to lunge at her with a knife or something. But the room stayed silent and still. The hatter still laying on the bed. 

She made her way to the bedside table and dipped a rag into the teapot that sat there. Dabbing his forehead, she studied his face. He looked exactly like Noa. Soft teal hair, high cheekbones. If it weren’t for the scars on his face and the tophat on his head, she’d swear it was him. But that didn’t make sense.

Juria chewed her bottom lip. “If you are my Noa…”

She lowered the blankets to his waist and unbuttoned his shirt. Pulling it open to reveal a very faint scar across his heart. A similar scar to the one’s she and Seto had. She gasped and leaned back, “You are!”

His eyes opened slowly, groaning, “Wha-where am I?”

“You’re in the Castle of Spades,” she said, lowering her hands from her face and trying to contain her excitement, “Do you remember who you are?”

He blinked a few times, looking around the room before staring at her. “Juria?”

She smiled, her eyes filling with tears, “Hello Noa.”

He sat up enough to wrap his arms around her and pull her down on the bed on top of him. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he breathed her in. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“You’re glad I’m alright? I thought you were dead. You’re heart died.” Juria sat up and looked down at him. “It’s all my fault.”

Noa brushed her hair behind her ear. “My heart didn’t die. I have it.”

“No my love. You have mine.”

“I did.” He flinched and dropped his gaze to her hair around his fingers. “I- I didn’t remember who I was. I woke up at the Tea party with Bakura. But I couldn’t think clearly or remember anything. He took me to Carroll to get my memories back.” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “The payment for my ‘memories’ was my heart. He’d said it was to ensure my service to him, but when he gave me memories of being Masumi, my heart was back. I thought at first that Carroll had given it back to me, but then I realized he still had the other one.”

“How is that possible?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. He kept that heart in a diamond to keep it safe. It’s at the castle of Diamonds right now.” He looked pained as he stared up at her. “I’m so sorry.”

She leaned down and kissed his lips. “You are my heart. That one is of no use to me.”

Juria sat up and helped Noa to rest against the headboard before leaving to the sitting room. Her butler, an adorable cheshire cat girl in a black and white dress, smiled at her and held out a tray of tea and cakes. Juria smiled back. “Aren’t you a treasure? Into the bedroom, please.”

She carried the tray with her, her tabby tail swinging behind her, into the bedroom. Juria followed and giggled at the look on Noa’s face. He stared at the tray as if it were possessed and backed away from it. 

“It’s just Lin, love. She’s a very good butler.”

“Lin? Is she invisible or something?”

“Well she is a cheshire cat.”

“There’s only two cheshire cats and Lin is not the name of either of them.” Noa continued to stare at the tray as she sat it down.

“That will be all, Lin.”

Lin bowed and left the room, but Noa kept staring at the tray.

Juria poured some tea and grabbed a lemon shaped cookie from the tray. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore but better than I have in years,” he said, taking the cup and cookie.

“What happened to you. I gather Carroll made you Masumi but… how did you get to the Tea party? Do you remember?”

“Before I tell you, I want you to promise me something.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you do?”

“Well…” Noa waved her off. “No not me, Yami.”

“Yami?!”

“Promise?”

Juria glared at him but nodded anyway. 

“I was getting ready for our wedding and Yami came in to talk to me. I turned around and the next thing I knew, I’m a Hatter at a Tea party. I didn’t know who I was or where I was.”

The silence hung in the air between them. Juria was beside herself. Why would Yami do such a thing? Was the cheshire cat not the enemy after all? Could it be Yami? She picked up a cup and took a sip of tea. “And Carroll gave you memories of being Masumi. So you’ve been working for him ever since.”

“Yes until Bakura came back.”

Juria tilted her head to the side. “He came back?”

“Yes. He told me the truth. Yami was trying to protect us. Carroll was after your heart and Yami thought he could get us out of the castle to start a new life away from everything.”

“And you believed him?”

“No. Not for a while.” Noa smiled and stared down at his tea cup. “My run in with Yuugi changed that.”

Juria took another sip and waited for him to explain.

“I lead Mai to the museum and after she attacked Yuugi, she and Malik fell into the mirror. Carroll instructed me to bring the ax back to Kisara’s body. I did, but I saw something in her vanity mirror that changed my mind. I saw a tiny porcelain teacup on the back of my shirt collar. I’d never seen it before so I touched it and it was a hat pin… Stuck in my neck.”

“A hat pin? Those things are quite big how did it not paralyze you?”

“I don’t know.” Noa shrugged his shoulders and set the empty tea cup on the tray. “I pulled it out and everything came to me at once. You, being the white king, Yami talking to me as he carried me to the Tea party. Everything. He told me to wait there but I guess the pin was still taking effect. I’d forgotten his instructions completely. And to make things more interesting, I set the hat pin down on Kisara’s vanity for a moment and I started to disintegrate.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. I started turning into a pile of white sand so I panicked. I reached out towards the vanity and laid my hand on the pin and I was back together. It was the strangest sensation.”

“Where is the hat pin now?”

“I gave it to Joey and told him that I knew who I was and what Yami did.”

“Good thinking.” Juria chewed her lip and lowered the tea cup to her lap. “Yami is in the other room… Would you like to speak with him when he wakes?”

Noa smiled and shook his head. “We’re even now.”

Juria smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. She missed him so. Thoughts of staying in the Castle of Spades with him danced around her mind but they felt bitter sweet. It would be selfish of her and Noa to ‘excuse’ themselves from Wonderlands plight. 

“I heard the Cheshire Cat talking about this castle a lot. I think the library here has information on Wonderland’s famous works?”

“Of course it does! I’ve been reading how to better play Tyrant.”

“Really? Are you better at it?”

“Not in the slightest,” she winked at him, taking the last sip of her tea before setting it down.

“Could you take me there?”

Juria wanted to protest, especially after what he’d been through, but who was she to stand between her love and his desires. She helped Noa out of bed and held to his side as she lead him to the Library. He may be alive but he was still sore and healing. If Juria was honest with herself, she just wanted to be close to him again after all of these years. 

The old library doors creaked and opened on their own accord. The cobwebs and dust everywhere made it appear unused despite her frequent visitations. She tenderly squeezed Noa’s arm before releasing it. Walking over to the table covered in dusty books, she said, “These are the Tyrant books.”

“Still dusty?”

Juria picked up a book and handed it to him, smirking when the dust wouldn’t come off. “It’s the charm of this place.”

“Charm’s one word.” 

“I haven’t looked through all of these books yet,” she said, staring up into the higher shelves, “but even if I did, I still don’t see how this will help us.”

“The other world is in a silent war.” He scanned the room for anything that stuck out at him. “Even Carroll fears it, but other than seeing the dead walking as if alive, I don’t know what it is either.”

“You mean like zombies?” she said, giving Noa a concerned look. Not concerned about the zombies, about his mental health.

“Don’t look at me like that. Joey did the same thing.” He wrinkled his nose at her and turned his attention to the stepladder he found. “I know it sounds crazy but people were just… changing. As an example” -said Noa, climbing the stepladder and pulling out a book from the shelf- “there was a young woman who lived next door to Mai. The first day I met her, she was herself. The second day I saw her, her eyes were different and she was dead.”

“How would you know if she was dead or not? Was she ghostly pale or something?” she teased, opening one of the books on Tyrant. 

“No she looked healthy and alive. But I just knew. It’s the hat,” he said, holding on to the ladder and leaning towards her to point at his top hat with the hand that held the book. “I know things.”

“Oh no,” Juria mocked with a fond smirk, “The ego of a king and the know it all of a hatter. What will I do?”

Noa tossed the book at her and she giggled when it almost hit her. Until she saw the page it opened to flat on the floor between them. “Curious.” She gracefully knelt down beside the book and turned it. “You said you felt like you were turning into sand?”

“Yes why?”

“What if it was pepper?” 

“Now who’s being silly?”

Juria giggled and picked up the book. Then she began to sing while staring at the pages,

“Speak roughly to your little boy and beat him when he sneezes,

He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases.

Wow! Wow! Wow!

He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases.

I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes

For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.

Wow! Wow! Wow!

For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.”

Noa climbed down from the ladder and took the book from her. “That is a strange song.”

“Yes it is. It’s one of the March Hare’s favorites.”

 

\------

 

Opening his eyes, Yuugi saw nothing but darkness. "Yami? Atem? Can you hear me?"

At first Yuugi was met with deafening silence but soon he heard Atem in the distance. "Yuugi?"

He didn't hesitate and bolted in the direction of Atem's voice. Soon he saw his love sitting on a bed that resembled Yuugi's from his grandfather's house. In fact, the closer he came to Atem the more of the room began to look like Yuugi's room years ago when Atem was there with him. Atem even wore the same clothes. "Atem? Why are you in my room?"

Atem glanced around the room, his expression a mixture of shock, shame, and guilt. "This is where I stay while I'm sleeping,” he said finally, “What are you doing here?"

Yuugi blinked at him not really sure how to answer that until Atem hummed in sudden realization. "Yami. That's why you’re here. He gave us our bond back."

"He did?"

"He did." Atem nodded and gestured for Yuugi to join him on the bed. "He was trying to apologize. Bribery will get you everywhere."

Smiling at him, Yuugi crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "Does this mean you will know what I'm feeling and I will know what you are feeling again while we are awake?"

"I don't know… but I can feel it now." Atem reached for his hand, entwining their fingers. "Yami is safe. You don’t need to worry.”

“But I saw him-”

“Juria healed him. You have nothing to fear.”

Yuugi felt relief flood through him. Atem was still worried though, still worried about him. He felt Atem’s fear of him and for him. It was an interesting combination. He seemed so conflicted and couldn't quite keep his feelings in one place. 

Despite how conflicted Atem was feeling, he wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled him down on the bed. Yuugi stared up at him, waiting to see what he would do. “I love you,” Atem said, caressing the side of his face.

“I love you too, Atem,” he whispered, “I’m sorry if I scared you. What did I do?”

“You don’t need to be sorry, partner.” Atem smiled. “You just gave me a taste of my own medicine.”

“Bitter huh?” Yuugi smirked.

Atem playfully glared at him and tickled him. Yuugi burst into fits of laughter and tried to get away. He managed to knock Atem over onto his side against the wall. Now he had Atem pinned! At least that’s what he thought until Atem wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. They laid like that for a moment while Yuugi caught his breath. 

His room looked so different. It was like stepping back in time. The toys on the floor, duel monsters cards, pictures and figurines displayed on the walls, shelves and desk. Clothes lay in places like someone lived there but Yuugi knew Atem didn’t put them there. He kept this room identical to the one he’d been in with Yuugi. Down to the crumpled up notebook pages he’d written on to finish an essay he’d asked Atem to help him with. Looking around the room, Yuugi could feel just how special he was to Atem. 

“I used to dream about this,” Yuugi murmured, “laying in bed with you in this room.”

“Me too.” 

Yuugi frowned at an old school shirt draped over an overfilled laundry basket in the corner of the room. “We’ll never get that chance again will we? This is as close as we’ll ever get.”

He felt Atem’s breath on the back of his neck as he spoke, “Yes. But I have a feeling what's ahead of us is better. It won’t be your room. It will be ours and it’s frankly, it needs to be a lot bigger.”

Yuugi snickered, sliding his fingertips over the edge of his twin sized bed. It was a miracle both of them fit on it. Yuugi’s knees hung off the edge and Atem’s entire body pressed against his. The three of them would probably break the bottom out. 

For a minute, Yuugi thought Atem had fallen asleep, but he shifted behind him, resting his hand over Yuugis. “Juria said you need a heart from Wonderland.”

“Where are we supposed to get that?”

“Yami.”

“Doesn’t he need it?”

Atem didn’t respond at first, rubbing his fingers absentmindedly over the back of Yuugi’s hand. “I think she’s meaning you need to exchange hearts with him.”

“What if I want yours too?”

Yuugi could feel Atem smiling behind him. “I’d say, as you wish.”


	4. 1/23 Saturday

Téa walked up into the museum, hugging herself as fond memories came to her. She stopped at her favorite exhibit, noticing one of the swords was still missing from it. She remembered vividly how Malik had used that sword to save them and how all she could do was watch him fall and Yuugi bleed. In Wonderland she was the one fighting to protect him and she  _ loved _ that. In this world she really needed him. What was she going to do without him?

"Téa?"

"Ishizu! Oh, um. Hi."

Ishizu walked over to her. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around her like she was beloved family not seen in years. "Téa! It’s so good to see you! Have you heard anything about Malik? Did he contact you? Is he alright?"

Tea hugged her back and then quickly backed away. She rang her hands together and stared down at her feet. “I uh well. He told me to tell you he’s okay.”

"Oh thank goodness…” She smiled in relief but with every word after that, her smile faded and her shoulders slumped. “Where is he? Did he run away? He doesn't want me to know does he? I’m crowding him too much aren’t I? I was really trying to give him his space..." 

Téa quickly shook her head and smiled. “No! Oh no! He didn’t run away from you Ishizu. He misses you a lot.” When Ishizu smiled again, she explained. “The day that Yuugi was attacked in your museum, he was here with me. He defended us. He saved our lives but… Something happened with your mirror.”

They both looked at the enormous mirror, now hanging on the wall. Tea tried to figure out how she was going to tell her about Wonderland. If anyone would believe her it would be Ishizu, but still, what if she didn’t? 

She turned back to look at Tea, her brow raised and a smirk on her lips. "Téa. Go ahead and tell me. Everything about my little brother has always been crazy.” 

She laughed at the motherly tone in Ishizu's voice. "You can say that again.”

“So,” she said, gesturing towards a bench for Tea to sit down, “What kind of trouble have all of you gotten into again?"

Following her suggestion, Tea walked over to the bench and sat down; Ishizu sitting beside her. “Well, Yuugi, Joey and Ryou got caught up in this alternate dimension. And for a while there, it was just them talking about weird dreams they were having, but then Mai came here with this guy and she attacked Yuugi."

“Mai?"

"Yeah! It’s crazy right? Malik fought her with the missing sword from your exhibit over there." Téa pointed to the exhibit she was staring at. "But there’s a creature from there that sucked him and Mai permanently into the other dimension through the mirror. I'm there with him when I sleep. That’s how I know he’s safe. He wanted me to tell you he misses you and not to worry about him.” 

Ishizu’s eyes lit up at her story. "I am actually relieved to hear that Malik is in Wonderland. That means I can still see him again."

"You’re there too?!"

"Just recently in fact.” She turned around to look at the large mirror. “I dropped in on an old friend because I hadn’t seen them in a while. The next thing I knew, I was there.”

"Malik will be so happy to hear that. He doesn’t say it much but I know he’s really homesick." 

“You should come visit me sometime. I'm in the city Metropolina. I took over the tea trade there on the river."

“I did not know there was a city. I haven't been outside the Castle of Clubs.” 

Ishizu nodded and studied her face. "Did you tell your father?"

"What?”

“Did you tell your dad you are pregnant?” 

“How did you know?"

“Woman's intuition. You are positively glowing Tea.” She winked and Téa felt a huge weight off of her shoulders. “And Caterpillars aren’t the only fortune tellers in Wonderland. Although, I am more well known as a healer.”

Tea nodded and turned away to look at the exhibit again. She took a deep breath in and released it. “If I can help it, I’ll tell my dad on my deathbed, but I don’t know how I’m going to tell Malik. He’s not going to beat me to the punch like you did.”

She chuckled. "Just tell him the truth.”

“It’s not that easy.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Ishizu snapped her fingers. “You said Castle of Clubs, right?”

Tea nodded.

“I’ve heard many stories around the city about the Castle of Clubs, the Roses and their King. Who are you there?”

“Ace of Clubs.”

“Oh! I see. And Malik?”

Tea looked away from her, feeling like she was telling her a secret of Maliks that she shouldn’t be. “He’s the Queen of Clubs.”

“So he’s with Marik?” Ishizu gave her a motherly concerned look and Tea felt her face heat up. “And you said he’s safe?” She wasn’t buying it and Tea didn’t blame her.

She shrugged her shoulders and rang her hands together. Now she  _ knew _ she’d said too much. “Without a doubt, Malik is safe… And happy I’d like to think.”

She didn’t bother turning to look at Ishizu. If she wasn’t blushing before, she was now. Her cheeks tingled and she brought her hands up to her face to stop it. The silence made Tea more uncomfortable so she just started talking to fill it in. “It’s kind of why I can’t just tell him about it. I don’t…” And once she started she found she couldn’t stop. 

“I don’t want to upset Marik. And I don’t mean upset him like make him mad or anything. I don’t give a damn if he’s mad. I mean, seriously, it’s his default mood but like, I just don’t want to hurt his feelings? I guess? I mean, if I was him it would bother me. I’d feel left out. And I don’t want him to feel like that.” She laughed and shook her head. “I know that sounds crazy. Hurt Marik’s feelings? I mean come on. But it’s true. I can see them there. I never noticed things like I do now and I don’t want to lose that. So I guess I’m afraid.” She paused for a moment, feeling herself tear up. She fanned her face and exhaled loudly. “I’m almost more afraid of that then Malik getting upset. I  _ know _ Malik will freak out. I mean, you know?” 

Ishizu chuckled, “Yes.”

“but that’s as bad as it gets. He’ll just freak out. He won’t stop caring about me or hate me or leave me”-Tea gave Ishizu an ‘on the level’ look- “he had his chance already. He’s stuck now.”

She laughed, making Tea laugh too.

“Well I don’t know about you, Ishizu, but I feel so much better.” She laughed at her self and wiped the tears off of her face. 

Ishizu snickered at her and patted her knee, “Don’t worry so much about what they will do. What matters is what  _ you _ do. You are carrying this baby, not them. I think if you truly feel this way about them, then you owe it to yourself to be honest with them. Holding on to secrets will burden you; mentally, spiritually and physically. That’s not good for the baby. It’s not good for your relationships. And it certainly isn’t good for you.”

Téa smiled and hugged Ishizu. "Thank you."

"No problem, Tea. You are family now. If you need anything, even if it’s just to talk or for ice cream or anything, please-"

"I'll show up at your door," Téa responded.

"Good."


	5. 1/23 Un Yadrutas

Ryou sipped a cup of hot tea and smiled fondly at Four while he ran around the kitchen barking orders at the cooks. Slowly he let his mind drift over to thoughts of Wonderland and he still didn't have a definitive hold on how he felt about the place. He hated it in many ways: Bakura was here, he was a servant, he was a rabbit...a fluffy white rabbit. Tristan would have a field day if he could see him now. In the same train of thought, he loved it. He could see Bakura again. He was useful and praised. He was a white rabbit and a bloody adorable one too. He wanted to stay, he was happy here; he wanted to leave, he hated it here. Why did he feel so strongly both ways?

Deciding to make his rounds before checking on Joey and Seto, he turned, striding through the opposite door exiting the kitchen. It led through the servants quarters and to the lower floors of the castle. Three and Four both resided below near the soldiers and training rooms. No matter how many times Ryou came down the spiral staircase that descended into the lower part of the castle, he still felt afraid. The flickering shadows on the walls were already making him edgy and his ears twitched nervously. 

Then the sound of footsteps behind him echoed down the stone staircase. He stopped immediately, refusing to look behind him and only turning one ear back to hear better. The steps silenced when he stopped and Ryou breathed out in relief; it was just an echo of his own steps. He began walking down the stairs again but this time he felt a strong hand grab ahold of his shoulder and pull him back. He gasped as he was thrown into the wall and a familiar dark figure stood in front of him, a mad grin on his face and long ears casting a shadow over him. "Bakura!"

"Rabbit," he replied dryly, looking him over with critical eyes. "You should watch where you're going. That step is missing a stone."

Ryou frowned at him, trying to decide if he should look down at the step or if Bakura was trying to trick him. Shakily, he glanced down at the step he was about to take and saw that half of the step was gone. He would have fallen down the spiral stairs… most likely to his death. Looking back at Bakura to thank him, Ryou mistakenly didn't look high enough. Bakura's sculpted and scarred chest, powerful shoulders, and upper arms filled his vision. He tried to move or look away or do something but all that ended up happening was his face becoming really hot.

Bakura didn't seem to notice and loosened his grip, turning to look at the step he just mentioned. "What brings you to this part of the castle? Mr. High-and-mighty send you on a stupid mission to clean the moss from the stones?"

"I’m doing my rounds. I come through here every few weeks..”

"Heh..." Bakura jumped past the step, uninterested in their conversation most likely. Ryou's ears drooped a little at the memory of days that Bakura would ignore him or cut him off mid sentence. It was better than his belittling, Ryou supposed, but it still hurt. Even after all of these years it still hurt. Why did it matter to him? Tristan never did that and he was with him now. He never felt afraid or dejected or useless with him. Refusing to continue his thoughts, Ryou held tightly to the stone wall and stepped over the missing step with a little bit of difficulty. 

Bakura was already out of sight by the time he looked up, but that didn't stop the echo of his voice up the stairs. "You better hurry, bunny. They’ll be gone if you stand there like that."

He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Holding to the wall and looking down at his feet to make sure not to have a repeat of what happened earlier, Ryou descended the stairs with no further incidence. Not far from the base of the stairs, he saw a pair of shadows across from him. “Bakura?”

The shadows disappeared and Bakura didn’t answer. Ryou thought about leaving, running up the stairs and telling Three someone was in the castle but Bakura was down here with him. He felt a little braver and slowly made his way towards where he saw the shadows. Then he heard voices he recognized. Joey and Seto? What were they doing down here? 

“We can’t just sneak out like this,” Joey grumbled.

“I know you don’t like it, Alice, but believe me it’s for the best.”

Ryou rounded the corner and stared on in shock. Seto looked exactly like a hatter, in a white dress shirt with ruffles in the front and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a hat Ryou hadn’t seen before. He must have just made it. It was a beautiful velvet blue and flattened in the front where a large broach sat. The broach had three dragons on it appearing to lay on his hat brim. His navy coat draped over his right arm; Joey’s hand held tight in his left. Joey wore his adventuring clothes and armor (newly repaired), and a bag slung over his shoulder. 

“I’m not the king anymore. Pretty soon the real King will show up and if we’re still here when that happens, I can’t protect you.”

“Startin’ to feel like ya overstayed your welcome, huh?” Joey snickered and smiled at him, “I’ll follow ya anywhere, Seto, I just don’t like that I can’t say bye ta Ryou.”

“How romantic?” He said. Having accidentally revealed himself, he stepped out from the shadows, “Goodbye Joey.”

They both stopped and turned. For a minute there, he thought Seto would be angry but they both just smiled at him. Seto shook his head. “I should have known. Nothing gets past you, Ryou.”

“Are ya gonna be okay here?” Joey asked, setting the bag down on the ground.

He walked over and hugged him. “Don’t worry about me, Joey.” Ryou squeezed him and then stepped back. “Where are you going?”

“Dunno,” Joey said over his shoulder then turned back to smile at Ryou, “but don’t worry. We got this.”

“Take care of Serenity,” Seto said, surprising both Joey and Ryou. 

“I will, I promise.” Ryou smiled, glancing between them. “Take care of each other.”

Seto nodded and Joey hugged him again. 

He seemed reluctant but walked away from Ryou and picked up his bag. Seto took his hand again and they walked down a dark tunnel that Ryou knew ended at the beach. They were out of sight when he heard Seto call back to him, “Just remember, Ryou, no matter what Bakura tries to tell you, the difference between a Rabbit and a Hare is inches not feet.”

 

\--------

 

They made it a decent way down the beach; at least Joey thought they did. He stared at the large cliffs in the distance that rose straight out of the sea. Waves crashed against them with such force he could hear it from the beach. A gentle breeze from off the waves blew past them, rocking the hammock Seto and he laid in. 

Glancing up, he smirked. Seto was asleep with his hat covering most of his face. Joey watched him in the moonlight, thinking of everything Seto had told him when they got out of sight of the castle. Four and he cracked the code on the book Ryou brought back with them but neither had a chance to read much of it. Just the one page they did, told them more than Seto needed to know to whisk him out of there.

He remembered waking up in his bed with Seto packing up that bag and urging him to get dressed. Something in that page spooked him or something in it lit a fire in him. He wasn’t sure which. Seto planned to take him to the Tea party, camp and then go to his hat shop in Metropolina. He had a special hat there he wanted to grab. Joey was still trying to wrap his head around what the hell Metropolina was. Seto said it was the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland, but how could that be a city with such a stupid name. He also said something about hunting down Yami but that sounded like more of a long shot. Wonderland was a big place and no one knew where they were. 

They should’ve returned to the Castle of Hearts by now; and Seto knew that, having mentioned it to Three once. She had zero doubts they were fine. She held a lot of faith in them. So did Joey. Watching Seto sleep so peacefully beside him made him sleepy too and the rocking of the hammock in the seabreeze didn’t help. He closed his eyes, thinking of Yuugi, Yami and Atem, and hoped they were safe.


	6. 1/26 Un Yadseut

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't behead all of you now!" Bakura growled, through clenched teeth.

Ryou took a small step back into the hall from the throne room doorway. A row of Diamond cards, sevens and eights, knelt in chains in front of the throne. Laying dramatically on the throne was Bakura; no longer the March Hare, but instead the King of hearts. Not long after Seto and Joey snuck out of Castle, Bakura showed up; crowned and all. Maybe Monday night, if he was not mistaken. It already felt like forever ago, and he dreaded walking into that throne room.

Three didn’t hesitate to change allegiance. As she put it, she was a Knave of Hearts, not King Seto’s Knave. Ryou felt differently. He was white rabbit for Seto’s court not Bakura’s. That being said, he wasn’t any more a white rabbit than Seto was the King of Hearts. He felt like an imposter waking up that monday morning dressed to the nines in red white and gold with the crown Seto made him sitting catty corner on his head. He loved the clothes. A beautiful white waist coat with red and gold detail work and tailored white pants and white boots to match, but his favorite detail was the long white coat tail that flowed behind him like a dress train with a large red heart at the end. This had to be what it felt like to be a Queen. His white rabbit ears twitched on his head. He wasn’t a Queen just yet.

Three crossed her arms over her chest and tisked. "They don't have one, sire. Shall I dispatch of them for you?"

"Heh. Go ahead! They aren't worth my time. Now I have to push back troops that shouldn't be this fucking close to the damn castle in the first place. That suck up left this castle on the brink of destruction… I should let it burn."

Three called her spear to her hand. In one quick motion sliced all of their throats; leaving their dead bodies on the floor in a puddle of their pooling blood. He took this moment to walk into the throne room. More or less because he knew the execution would put Bakura into a better mood and it would also distract him. Staring at the poor Cards, Ryou felt nothing. No sympathy or queasiness like he would have before. It must be because of the crown.

"My queen. I trust you slept well," Three stated happily and bowed.

"I-I did...what's going on? Are we at war?" Ryou frowned and walked further into the room, finally tearing his eyes away from the bloody cards.

Bakura cackled, "Of course we are! What did you think would happen when you took in refugees from the White castle, pet? Did no one think this through?!” he shouted at the court members standing quietly against a far wall. Then he turned to Ryou and his grin filled with malice, “But not to worry. I think this is a good opportunity to make it into the spectacle it should be."

Ryou's stomach flipped. "Spectacle?"

"We are the new king and queen,” he said, taking Ryous hand and yanking him closer, “Now Wonderland will know why the Castle of Hearts is red as blood."

Bakura looked up at his crown, or maybe his ears and then spun on his heel waving at the court. “A game of Croquet!”

Everyone flooded out into the courtyard where Ryou chewed his bottom lip. So who was going to tell Bakura there was no game out there? Three gave him a similar look and he rolled his eyes. Fine he’d tell him but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Bakura.”

“What now, bunny?”

“Well uh… there is no croquet. All the creatures ran off.”

“Ran off?” Bakura laughed maniacally, “He kept them alive? He’s even more sadistic than I thought. Maybe I was too quick to judge his know-it-all-ness”

He held his hand out and a chain appeared in it. He let it swing beside him and the sunlight gleamed off the dagger at the end. “I prefer my game to stand still however.”

Ryou gasped as he flicked his wrist, sending the dagger slicing through the air, then he pulled it back and spun around to Three. “Knave! Get the Diamonds. They will be perfect for my game!”

Three bowed but she didn’t fully understand why she was doing it. Ryou had a good idea and he didn’t like it either. She left the courtyard and he stared after her until Bakura moved closer to him. When he turned to look at him, Bakura had the dagger pointed at his throat. Ryou stiffened and lifted his chin staring into Bakura’s black eyes.

“I see you _still_ have your ears.”

Ryou didn’t know what to say to that as he stared at Bakura with curiosity and fear; and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“What’s wrong, bunny? Don’t want to be my queen?”

On instinct he wanted to say that wasn’t it. He _needed_ to be his queen. But then he blinked and thought better of it. He wasn’t Bakura’s anymore. Unfortunately, Bakura saw the confliction in his face and eyes. He grinned and moved close enough for Ryou to feel his breath in his hair. “Or are you afraid to lose the satisfaction of me calling you ‘bunny'?”

 

 

\--------

 

Téa took a deep breath and moved closer to source of warmth near her. "It's about time you woke up, Ace."

"She has shit to do, Marik. It’s not like she’s just laying around." Téa smiled hearing Malik's voice and feeling him brush her hair out of her face.

"We don't have time for her to be doing this. I told you that an hour ago." Marik cradled her in his arms and walked quickly. Where was he going in such a hurry? And why did she need to go too?

"It’s Tuesday. She needs to be practicing for her dance."

"She needs to be here."

Well if she wasn't awake before she certainly was now. "I’m not that late."

Marik stopped walking to look down at her disapprovingly. "Not that late? I’m a King. I have shit to do that doesn't involve my Ace sleeping all day long."

Malik held out his arms to take Téa from him. "Give her to me, Marik."

Marik just ignored him and turned to walk into the throne room. Once inside, he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor and stepped over her. Why was he in such a bad mood over her sleeping longer? As if she were actually sleeping. That was pretty difficult when she couldn’t keep anything down. Just a few minutes ago she was throwing her guts up in the bathroom at the hospital. She probably passed out on the floor in there. Disgusting.

“The Creator wants us at the Castle of Spades; either to eliminate Juria or escort her to Metropolina in a couple weeks. The city is past the white castle off the coast inside a large mountain. It is the biggest city of Wonderland and holds many of its people. A strategic point to introduce the Alice.”

“Why does he need another Alice?” Malik asked, helping Tea up.

“Don’t ask questions. Just do what I tell you to,” Marik groweld, “If you run into Joey on your way, you know what to do.”

”Kill him.” Tea smiled and Malik shook his head laughing at her.

“Good girl. Carroll doesn’t like his minions to be late," Marik growled and sat down on the throne, "So I have arranged for you to meet Oscar at the Labyrinth in a few weeks."

“We won’t be late,” Malik said, walking up to Marik, who still sat uneasily on the throne, "So now that you’ve barked orders at everyone, are you going to tell us what you are so worried about?"

Marik just glared at him at first before falling back against the throne. "I want you both to watch yourselves."

Téa didn't need anyone to explain to her how dangerous it really was; they could be heading to their deaths or worse. She should be terrified, worried, upset, but no. She was beaming. Why was she beaming? Marik was worried about them, but he was letting them go because he had confidence in them. Looking back, she probably shouldn't be this happy. He did put his faith in some pretty incompetent assholes years ago. Then again, that could have been Malik's doing.

Red cleared her throat from somewhere behind her and Téa's attention quickly switched from harassing Malik for poor world domination skills to what was in Red's arms. "My Queen, Ace, I have your traveling garments in your rooms, but I need you to try this one Ace. The tailor wasn't sure it would fit properly."

"Oh sure." Téa glanced back at Marik for a second, curious to know if he was the reason for the new clothes or not, before smiling happily to Red. "Do you want me to try it on now?"

Red grinned mischievously and bowed her head. "That was the idea my lady. It's not like we all haven't seen you naked before."

All of the color drained from Tea’s face. “Yeah I guess.”

After grabbing a hold of clothing Red held onto, she began to undress needing help with her corset. Red happily obliged, while Malik joined the king on his throne. Téa tried to ignore the soft kisses traveling down a perfect jawline or wandering fingers slipping beneath the waist of Malik’s well fitting pants. Red genuinely didn't seem to notice, but Téa couldn't look away. It made things difficult for her to change clothes but 'difficult' wasn't going to stop her. Red had her changed quickly despite her lack of cooperation and circled her with an unreadable expression.

"It fits perfectly." Red frowned and shook her head. "Sire. It really creeps me out that you know her measurements that well."

"Why? I make it a point to know my things. Don't you know the dimensions of your garden?"

Red blushed slightly and swung her hips away from him. "My garden is no concern of yours, Sire."

Téa looked between the two of them in confusion and maybe a little bit of jealousy. Their relationship tested her boundaries more and more each day. It was a very good thing she loved Red like she loved Ryou. Looking down at her new clothes Téa shook her head. 'Clothes'... it was a joke. Did anyone in this castle know about indecent exposure? Apparently not. Téa ran her fingers over her bare right breast and sighed. "How on earth is this going to help me if we have to fight?"

"It isn't. It is meant to distract," Red giggled and patted the underside of Téa's breast.

"Hands off, Red," Malik warned from the king's lap.

Téa didn't know he was even paying attention considering his eyes were closed, presumably from Marik's no longer visible hand. "I just don't see how having my boob just out like this is going to be comfortable or practical. I'd really rather wear a bra and that's saying something. I hate bras."

Red laughed and shook her head. "Hey you are preaching to the choir here, hun. Look I'm completely naked all the time and I've managed to do some decent damage. You'll get used to the feeling. Women didn't always wear bras."

Téa rolled her shoulders, trying to shake her discomfort. At least her left side was mostly covered. The armored corset covered her from her hips and over her shoulders in what looked to be small scales. Upon closer inspection each of the 'scales' were small black clubs overlapping each other from the thong like bottoms, up the body of the corset and traveling down her arm to cover half of the back of her hand. Téa spent a good amount of time in disbelief at how easy it was to move her left arm. There was no science to this place, why did it still surprise her?

"Here! The boots are the best." Ebony shoved two mismatched shoes into Téa's arms.

All Téa could do was stare at the girl with her mouth gaped open because she had no idea Ebony was even in the room. "Thank you."

"My Queen, you should go get dressed too."

Marik groaned and pushed him forcefully off of his lap. Téa was only halfway through putting on the shoes, having one leg up in the air and unable to do much of anything. She was so relieved when Malik just laughed, luckily catching his balance before he fell, and followed Ebony and Red out of the throne room. Stomping the final boot onto her foot the rest of the way, Téa examined them. The knee high diamond boots were beautiful but a little mismatched from her outfit making her wonder what else was left in the room upstairs. Maybe she had a coat or something to put over all of this, not that she held out much hope for that.

"Téa."

"Yes Master?" Téa whispered, turning to Marik as he walked over to her.

Marik looked her up and down, to his approval. Once his eyes met hers however, that approval was replaced by doubt. She didn't know who he doubted; himself or her, but she knew it wasn't fair. They were past this weren't they? “I wasn’t trying to avoid you. I had a lot of homework to do.”

“Homework. Right.”

Tea narrowed her eyes at him. He didn’t believe her. Then he reached up and touched the side of her face; gently, like he did on the veranda. His fingers grazed up her cheek and carded through her hair. Next thing she knew, he’d tightened his grip on the back of her hair and pulled her closer to him. He scowled down at her and, with his grip, made sure she couldn’t look away. “Want to try that again?”

Tea gasped. How did he know she was lying? Must have something to do with her being an Ace. “I was sick.”

“Sick?”

“Yeah,” Tea said softly, remembering Ishizu’s advice, “I have really bad morning sickness.”

“Morning sickness? You’re pregnant.” Marik genuinely looked surprised and even loosened his grip, for a split second. Then his grip tightened so hard it hurt, “I’m going to assume it’s Malik’s.”

“You both have horrible jealousy issues,” Tea hissed.

Marik’s entire body language changed. He wasn’t threatening her anymore. He was holding her close, not gripping her hair but holding the back of her head. He also, wasn’t staring into her soul to make sure she told the truth. Instead, he found her lips more interesting. “Does he know?”

“No.”

Marik’s eyes lit up, as he glanced back up at her. “So I know and he doesn’t?”

“When you say it like that it just sounds bad.”

He released her, dropping his hands to hers and looked at the doorway out of the throne room. When he turned back to her, he grinned. “Don’t tell him.”

“But Master I have to. I feel bad enough having kept it from you for the last few days. I don’t want to hurt him.”

He didn’t listen to a damn thing she said and she knew it. He was still staring at her lips as he leaned forward to kiss her. Maybe she was being a little too hasty. Marik was Tea’s concern in the first place right? Now that he knew, she could relax a little. And relax she did as he deepened the kiss. Then he reached up and caressed the side of her exposed breast. She felt like jello.

“Don’t tell him yet,” he whispered against her lips. “Let _me_ have a secret with you for a while.”

How could she refuse such a delicious request? “Anything for you, Master.”

“Good answer.” He planted a small kiss on her lips and stepped away from her. She swayed a little when he let her go, much to her embarrassment. Here she was making fun of Ryou for that. He walked back over to the throne and sat in it, an overly pleased grin on his face. "I'll meet you here when you’re finished, Tea. Get what's left of your things."

Tea nodded firmly and tried to walk out of there as normal as possible.


	7. 2/2 Un Yadseut

 

Joey laughed at how excited Seto was. He pointed out every familiar thing the closer they got to the Tea party. The trees, the road, the rocks. It all looked the same to him, but Seto swore up and down he recognized them. “We’re almost there. I’m sure you’re hungry. Aren’t you, Alice?” 

He didn’t even get a chance to answer when his stomach grumbled. Every time Seto asked him if he was hungry this happened. Every. Damn. Time. He was about to make a comment about it when he heard singing through the trees. Two voices he’d never heard before. 

“A very merry unbirthday to me

To who?

To me

Oh you!

A very merry unbirthday to you

Who me?

Yes, you!

Oh, me!

Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea

A very merry unbirthday to you!

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Imagine, just one birthday every year

Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

To me?

To you!

A very merry unbirthday

For me?

For you!

Now blow the candle out my dear

And make your wish come true

A merry merry unbirthday to you!”

Seto took a hold of his hand, just like he did since they left the Castle of Hearts, and they followed the singing. He wanted to ask why Seto started doing that but he was so afraid if he brought it up, he would stop. He couldn’t risk that. 

The truth was, he  _ loved _ Seto holding his hand. Sure, Seto was probably just making sure he didn’t wander off, or disappear on him. It could even be because Seto didn’t want anyone to get the idea that he was alone. In any case, Joey didn’t really know why, but it made him feel treasured. What really got him, was when Seto did it in the real world. He imagined, if someone was looking at them, he’d be that character in cartoons with the hearts for eyes 3 times the size of his head, being drug on the ground by his hand and a shit ass grin all over his face while Seto just walked like a normal person completely oblivious to the absolute mess going on behind him. It had to look like that, because that's how it felt. 

They came to a clearing in the forest, lined with what looked like white Christmas lights. A long wooden table covered in a white table cloth, tea cups, teapots, cookies and cakes took up most of the middle of the clearing. On the table danced two mouse like people who looked very familiar but Joey couldn’t figure out who they were. The guy mouse wore a tan three piece suit with a burgundy tie and white shirt. His long auburn hair, tied back with a black ribbon and his bangs framed his face. He had hazel eyes and Joey swore he’d seen him before. The girl had long blonde hair, soft and straight, but she wore it in pigtails like a kid would wear. She had on a very short brown dress that hugged her form until her hips where it flared. When the guy mouse spun her around, he saw her vibrant green eyes and black glasses. 

Seto leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Recognize them?”

“Nope. It’s ringin’ a bell but nope.”

The couple bowed to each other and then the guy offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her against his chest. In another quick motion he dipped her just like they did in the movies. She giggled and squeaked. “You know I’m going to do that. Why do you still squeak?” He laughed.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, blushing, “You still surprise me I guess, baby.”

He kissed her passionately continuing the romantic cliche and spun her back to stand beside him. She giggled again and reached for his hand. The next thing Joey knew they were singing and dancing again.

“It’s Mr. and Mrs. Dormouse or as you know them, Rebecca and Leon.”

As soon as Seto said it, he could see it. He recognized their eyes and their mannerisms still carried over from their real world selves. “Looks like she got what she was after.”

Seto hummed in agreement. 

He had to admit, it was adorable to watch them. So wrapped up in each other that they still hadn’t noticed anyone standing there. It was curious though. They  _ still _ hadn’t noticed. “This is gonna take a while, aint it?”

Seto snickered and tugged at his hand. “We’d better start eating before they kick all the food off the table.”

  
  


\---------

 

Atem stared down at Yami asleep next to Yuugi. Neither stirred as he watched over them. He was hoping Yami would have woken up by now but he still slept. Apparently the tarts only do so much. Yuugi, on the other hand, Atem wasn’t too worried about. Last he’d checked, he was reading a book he’d found comfortably on his bed. He’d said he never got to finish it and was more than happy to do so while he waited for Yami.

But Atem was bored. He really wanted to go explore the spooky castle but he couldn’t leave Yami and Yuugi there like they were. What if something happened? So he stayed, watching them sleep with a disgruntled sigh. Then he sighed again and looked at the flickering candelabra on the nightstand. Then he sighed a third time staring up at the cracked ceiling.

“Bored, my sun?”

Atem looked back down and sighed a final time in happiness and relief, “Yes.”

Atem suspected he fell back to sleep, but he opened them again and turned to Yuugi. He nudged his shoulder, but Yuugi didn’t wake up. Yami nudged him again and still nothing. Atem took his hand in his. ”Juria has him sedated.”

“What?”

“What do you remember?”

Yami turned to look back at Yuugi and ran his fingers through his hair, “I remember arguing with you about the pot.” He looked around the room then stared at Atem. “I don’t remember anything else.”

“Noa hit you pretty good on the head. I didn't think you would remember anything.”

“Noa?”

He nodded. “We were ambushed. Yuugi tried to warn us but it was too late. Noa knocked you out and some diamond cards grabbed me. I didn’t know what happened to you until later.”

“Did I scare you?” Yami murmured, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes you did.”

“We’re even then.”

Smiling, Atem leaned down and kissed Yami’s lips. ”I’m not the only one you scared.”

He looked over at Yuugi and squeezed Atem’s hand. 

Atem used his free hand to prop his chin on it, resting his elbow on his knee. “He didn’t handle it well. He almost killed me...”

Yami sat up and looked at Yuugi better, running his fingers over Yuugi’s heart. “Is he okay? Is he sick again?”

“He’s going to be okay,” Atem said, smiling at Yami’s panicked concern, “He’s reading.”

“Reading?” Yami looked back down at Yuugi. “Oh right. In his room.”

Atem blushed, but nodded anyway. He’d completely forgotten he told Yami about the room. He was also surprised he remembered. That conversation happened not long after they met. What else did he remember?

“So what do we do? I’m assuming there’s a reason he’s still sedated.”

“There is indeed, Yami,” Juria said, gliding into the room. “He is missing his heart just as I am missing mine. He has one in his chest, but I’m not sure whose it is. It’s making him unstable and tying him to the real world.”

“Are you suggesting we get rid of it?” asked Atem.

“Not at all. I’m simply stating,  _ he  _ shouldn’t have it.”

Yami sighed, petting Yuugi’s hair, “That would be my fault. He left Wonderland with someone else’s heart… I don’t know how to fix that. Just taking it away was what got us into this mess in the first place.”

“Who’s did he leave with?”

“He left with Alice’s heart,” Yami said, barely above a whisper.

“Joey’s?”

“No the original Alice,” Atem said, running his fingers through his own hair, “What are we going to do? We can’t let him go heartless and if he doesn’t have a heart that ties him to the other world, he’ll die there.”

“I would think he’s close to that anyway if he’s been happily playing in your room, Atem.”

She knew too? “Who else did I tell about that?” 

“Seto and everyone at his unbirthday party a couple years ago.”

“And that party is exactly why we don’t go to parties anymore,” Yami snickered and winked at him.

Atem hated being embarrassed but at least Yuugi was asleep through all of this. He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the foot board. What else could he do? Luckily for him, they refocused their attention on Yuugi. 

“Juria?” Yami whispered, staring down at Yuugi with pursed his lips.

“Hmm?”

“You did a lot of research on hearts in Wonderland. What happens when a native Wonderlandian goes heartless?”

“No Yami,” Atem said cutting Juria off.

“Oh don’t worry Atem. It’s incredibly safe, actually. But, then Yuugi’s heart will not have a protector. If exchanging hearts is what you chose to do, Yuug’s heart will have to go to Atem.” Juria sat on the opposite side of the bed next to Yuugi. 

“Why?”

“Well, we know exchanging hearts is a ceremony you do with your soulmate. But did you know it’s very risky and very powerful.” 

“Risky?” Atem was shocked he’d never heard about this before.

She nodded. “Those who exchange hearts with a non soulmate could have any number of things happen. From strange personality changes to illness and in a few cases immediate death.”

“Oh…”

“You don’t need to worry, Atem. It’s different for the real world people. Seto found a book in the castle of hearts shortly after Alice moved in with him that explains the ceremony quite well. Let’s say you and Yuugi were born here. You’re soulmates and you want to do the ceremony.  You are actually born with  _ his _ heart and he with yours. During the exchanging ceremony, you’d get your own, true heart back. If the ceremony is a success, you have your soulmate and their powers at your fingertips. It’s a huge bonus. This and only this, is how it's ever recorded for a Wonderlandian to change roles.”

“Yes. That’s why a Pawn is special. I don't have a set role,” Yami said.

“A pawn? So you’re the son of the Red King and Queen?” Juria’s eyes lit up. “That’s crazy! So Yuugi was the Kitten you told me about from the Maze?” He nodded and she grinned looking down at Yuugi. “9 lives, huh?”

“So,” Atem said, scooting closer to Yami, “What about us? What would happen if we chose to exchange hearts with Yuugi?”

“Well, when people came over from the real world, the rules had to be changed a little bit. For new Wonderlanders, like you and me, your heart is you; my heart is me. For us, giving our heart to another is us giving yourself to them. Not returning them to a whole. I’ve read a few accounts of people who came into wonderland with their soulmates heart, but it’s very rare.”

He sighed and looked down at Yuugi. What about the three of them? They seemed to be just outside of the loop. Atem wasn’t from here, Yami was, and Yuugi… Well he was a little bit of both. So what do they do with that? 

Juria didn’t seem to notice Atem’s frustration and continued, “I found it particularly curious that the heart of a new Wonderlander became a way of enslavement. The Queen of Hearts was notorious for collecting the hearts of those who entered Wonderland before beheading them. Killing them in both worlds.”

“Yes I remember,” Yami huffed, “So I can just give Yuugi my heart? That will make him better?”

“Yes and no,” Juria shrugged, “Yes. Giving him your heart will bring him out of this, but taking his will kill him.”

“But you just said-”

“If I were to take your heart, right where you sit, Yami, it would start an infection that spreads from where your heart was, to the rest of you. It would drive you mad with agony as your body turned to ash, or dust or something. Wonderlandian isn’t a very straightforward language. My point is, stealing the heart of a Wonderlandian is a sentence for a very painful death.”

“I… I didn’t know that,” Yami muttered and climbed out of the bed.

Atem tried to grab his arm but he kept walking and left the room. He sighed and looked back at Juria, “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” She stared at the door and frowned. “I find it strange he doesn’t know about hearts. It’s common knowledge for Wonderland among royalty. It was a form of punishment used in extreme cases and a way of assassinating kings and queens.”

“His memory is fleeting…” Atem muttered before turning to her with a smirk, “You know a lot more about Wonderland since I last saw you.”

“Noa and I are trying to figure it all out.” She smiled. “The Castle of Spades has a very wonderful library and I’m actually getting used to reading Wonderlandian now.”

“Where is Noa?”

“The library of course.”

“Let’s hope Yami steers clear of the Library.”

 

\-----------

 

Yami couldn’t see through his tears as he stormed down the corridor. How could he be so idiotic?! Something so simple. Something so horrific! But he had no idea. Someone tried to steal Yuugi’s heart! That was why he got so sick. That was why he was dying. If he had to place a bet on who, he’d bet on Carroll. The one who claimed Yuugi attacked him. Yeah. Attacked? More like defended himself. 

What made him so angry and hurt wasn’t that it happened; he let it happen. Yami bought Carrolls lies. He believed every word. His poor kitten was drugged into silence and he let him get hurt more. He let him die. All this time, all these years, he thought Yuugi was sick. He wasn’t. He was hurt. 

He didn’t have proof of who it was but the evidence against Carroll was still damning. The attack, the tea, the clever manipulation of his ignorance. He was a white bishop. He should damn well know tampered heart when he saw one. But suddenly when it came to Yuugi, it was Alice’s fault. 

And Alice. Oh what he’d done to Alice. 

Yami was so lost in his grief that he didn’t realize someone was in front of him. He ran straight into them and fell against the wall. “Noa?!”

He called his sword to his hand and readied for a battle, but Noa didn’t attack him. Instead he glanced at the sword then Yami’s face. If he didn’t know any better, Noa looked concerned for him as he gestured towards the open doorway he was headed for. “Would you like some tea, Yami? Or would you prefer to finish what your Cheshire Cat started?”

He hesitated. Even if Noa wanted him dead, he should let him. He had every right. “Tea does sound nice,” he sighed, sheathing his sword.

Noa walked into the room. So Yami took that moment to wipe tears from his face. After a deep breath, he walked inside. Noa sat at a rocking chair near a hearth in the back of a large library. The books and walls were covered in dust and cobwebs. Even the book Noa held was covered in it. Opposite him stood a queen anne chair of black velvet and an end table. Atop the table was a silver tray and two cups of tea. 

Yami made his way over to the chair and grabbed a cup of tea. The other floated over to Noa who held his hand out and took it. Not bothering to look up from the book, he commented, “It’s still creepy, but I’m starting to love it.”

“What are you reading?”

“A book about the war. Not the one we fought in together. “The Red War”. Where, it appears, you destroyed the Red castle.”

Yami leaned back in his chair, “I could just tell you about it.”

He looked up from the book and took a sip of tea. “I’d rather you tell me what happened to Alice.”

“I was led to believe she had done something she had not,” Yami sighed, “and I had her executed because of it.”

“So she didn’t go back?”

“Oh no. She went back.”

Noa tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him. “How do you know she went back?”

He met his gaze. Atem was right. He shouldn’t run. “Because if she hadn’t, Juria and Yuugi wouldn’t be here.”

“That’s what I’d thought.” Noa’s features softened as if Yami said the right thing. “Juria  _ is _ my Alice.”

“And Joey is Seto’s,” Yami said, crossing his legs, “But what would we need two Alices for?”

“That’s the only thing I do know,” Noa snickered, “Juria is the key here. Joey is the key in the other world.”

“What’s going on in the other world?”

“I’m not sure but I know it’s bad. People are dying there but there walking around like they are alive. I know it sounds crazy but I was there. I saw it.”

“That is curious.”

“The only book that would do any good is the book about Alice but Juria gave that to Joey when they were here a few weeks ago.” Noa waved the book he was reading at Yami and then tossed it on the floor next to the rocking chair.

“Book about Alice? That was here this whole time?”

“Apparently.”

“The Mock Turtle wrote that book after Alice visited him with Yuugi and me. He said it held her secrets, but no one could read it. I had every Hatter in Wonderland working on making a hat to crack the code but none worked.” 

Noa’s shoulders slumped. “Then maybe it’s a dead end.”

“Maybe not. Seto has it by now, I’m sure. If any Hatter can read that book, it’s him,” Yami said and stared into the fire, “Carroll was always particularly interested in that book. He’d cracked a page of it. Something about traveling worlds. It was shortly after that that Yuugi got sick.” He screwed his eyes shut. Angry with himself. He wasn’t sick. He was hurt. “If I wasn’t sure before, I am sure now that he used Yuugi to get to the other world.”

“Yes and opened the door for everyone. Well, everyone in her world. Only Carroll could leave here. Yuugi seems to be another special exception.”

Yami nodded slowly, still staring at the fire.

They sat in silence for a while and Yami got a chance to think. He wanted to be like Yuugi when they were kids. He grew up around bloodshed and pain, Yuugi grew up around laughter and games. For some reason, even on his worst days, Yuugi was always with him. He challenged him to be everything he’d dreamed about. He closed his eyes remembering the day he became the White king. Yuugi danced with him on the top of the White Castle. He told him he was proud of him. He wouldn’t be now. 

“I’m not angry with you.”

Yami looked over at Noa who was staring at him. He had no idea how long he was, but he rocked back and forth in the chair, staring at him still. “You should be,” Yami said finally.

He shook his head and looked around the library. “I’ve spent weeks apologizing to Juria for everything I’d done as Masumi. Every day I think of something new, I apologize to her, and every day she tells me the same thing; It’s all in the past.”

“She is wise.”

“Yes but all I can think about is how I shouldn’t be here. I don’t deserve to be here. Not after all of the things I did that hurt her. I’m alive because of her. I owe everything I am to her. But there is nothing I could ever do to make up for what I’ve done.” He turned to look at Yami and smirked. “You’ve got at least 100 years on me. Killed Alice, started a war, started a genocide-”

“Accidentally.”

“Alright,” he snickered, “Accidentally started a genocide. Killed one of the last of your own kind. Manipulated and lied to your allies. Am I missing anything?”

“Killed my kitten. Stole Alice’s heart…” Yami sighed and slung his legs over the arm of the chair facing his feet towards the fire, “Participated in the genocide for a good number of years. Betrayed my people. Ran away.”

Noa was silent for a while. “What changed your mind?”

He thought about it. Yami glanced over at Noa and rubbed his chin. “You, actually.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I was in Yellav Yenoh.” 

He could feel Noa studying him, trying to remember him being there. Noa would have never seen him. He’d never known. Yami tried to forget that day, but now he found himself thinking of it in detail for the first time in years. 

He came to the Queen of Hearts as a hunter to offer his services. After years wandering around Wonderland, he saw that she needed help. She sent him and her new knave (who he suspected to not be a Wonderlandian ironically) into Yellav Yenoh. The townspeople were harboring fugitives and sending them to Metropolina where they were safe from the queens forces. She wanted the town destroyed; Wonderlandian and newcomer alike. 

On their way he remembered having a bad feeling about it, but at that time he had a bad feeling about everything. The Hearts slaughtered those on the edge of the town. Being so late in the night, the townsfolk were asleep, but it wasn’t long until word caught on that the town was attacked. Yami’s job was to search the houses and signal when he saw something suspicious. Then the cards would ‘collect’ everyone. The best way to communicate that was to light the house on fire. The light provided a good signal, and if the cards were late, there was nothing needed to collect. He tried not to pay attention to anything but his task. But the hood over his face only did so much to block out his surroundings. He remembered the screaming and the smell of fire. And he remembered how brave some of the townspeople were, trying to get everyone to safety. 

One woman in particular, he would never forget. She wasn’t a knight, a card or a hatter. She was a rabbit. He sat perched on a rooftop nearby watching her. She shook with fear but she stood in front of a doorway where her children and some new Wonderlanders hid. The Knave barked at her to move but she just stared at him. She didn’t say anything. Even when he slashed at her stomach with his ax, she didn’t move. She didn’t scream. She just stood there. He ended up slashing her to pieces and the door down as well. 

Yami just sat there staring at them while the town burned down. An Eight tried to escape when the knave burst into the room. He made it about 10 feet from the doorway until the ax flew out of the house and lodged into his back. The looks on the children's faces when they pulled everyone out over top of the dead rabbit still haunted him.

It was at that moment that he realized he was on the wrong side but with an army of cards surrounding him and a fiery path of death behind him, he had no choice but to go forward. And that’s when everything changed.  

An enormous hammer flew through the air, knocking out a row of the cards and pinning the Knave through the heart with it’s handle to a hut wall. The children in his grip pulled and yanked on him making him release them. Yami watched curiously as he tried to touch the hammer. A spark shot through his hand and he growled in pain. Out of the smoke stood a man with a white crown and royal white robes. He glared at the Knave and reached out his hand. The hammer flew out of the wall and landed right into it. 

Yami didn’t watch the battle between the Knave and the King. Instead he decided he needed to actually do something. So he did. He ran through the streets breaking open doors to let people out of the burning buildings. He defended those being attacked. He even tried to just walk away when some of the newcomers and townsfolk recognized him as being on the other side and attacked him. They weren’t wrong. But Yami wasn’t on either side anymore. He was on his own side.

Seeing a new white king fighting for those people who also fought so bravely against certain death, made him realize this war was evil from the ground up. Then he tilted his head towards Noa and sighed, “After that night, I started sending people to you and I stayed out of the war.” 

”Until Atem.” Noa grinned at him and Yami tried to ignore it.

“Yes,” he said and smiled despite himself, “until Atem.”

“Do you think Yuugi would have taken our side?”

He laughed, “If my kitten were here to see that, he would have stood beside you in Yellav Yenoh fighting off the cards. Just as valiantly as he did the Red Knights and Red Bishops when they stormed Metropolina. But he also would have fought just as hard to keep us from declaring war on the kingdom of Hearts and the new Wonderlanders. He hated war. He would have hated that.” Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he closed his eyes. “He would have hated me.”

“No,” Noa said, matter of factly, “I don’t think he would. And for what it’s worth, I don’t hate you and neither does Juria.”

Yami smiled and studied Noa more closely. He wasn't wearing his hat, it sat on the desk a ways away from them. His coat draped over the back of the rocking chair and his sleeves were rolled up. His shirt was buttoned completely like his white robes used to be. Noa was still a King in every way, but he wasn’t White any longer. Masumi took care of that. “It’s good to have you back, Noa.”


	8. 2/10 Un Yadsendew

Ryou held tightly to Bakura's back as they rode down the pathway to intercept Mai's forces. He felt incredibly uncomfortable for a couple reasons: Bakura was extremely close to him and the 'horse' they rode wasn't a horse at all but more like a centaur. His face was at least seven shades of red while the centaur woman cracked every sexual joke about them riding on her back that she possibly could. Ryou was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. As if that weren't enough Bakura was getting a kick out of the whole situation and laughed at his expense. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a hole and die. 

"Your majesties, we are here," Three stated from on the ground in front of the centaur. 

Ryou poked his head around Bakura and the centaur to see a large group of diamond cards and some of the heart castle's civilians. "We have to save them!"

"We have to destroy this battalion."

"No problem with that, Sire. We may not have our Jabberwocky handy but we still have tricks up our sleeves." Three shouted back behind them in a commanding tone Ryou had never heard before from her. "Archers...FIRE!"

A barrage of arrows flew through the air over their heads. "Are those on fire?"

"Sort of...Long ago the Jabberwocky before Serenity had a liquid fire power. The original queen kept some of it to use in attacks. Once something the arrow's strike catches fire...it can never be put out."

Just as Three said, the soldiers struck by the arrows began to fall, engulfed in flames. Ryou looked away. “Where is Serenity?”

“She’s nesting”

“What?”

“It has something to do with her courting. Do. Not. Ask. Her.”

Ryou had to laugh at the warning. “Still doesn’t like taking orders from rabbits and hares huh?”

Bakura didn’t answer instead he grumbled under his breath about not having respect and so forth. It was cute, Ryou thought, that he was so close with Serenity and that he still, as a King, feared her so.  He had every right, but Bakura was never afraid of anything. At least, he never knew about it. Now he saw it. He heard it. It was comforting. He felt a little guilty at that. What if that’s how Bakura felt about him?

Three shouted, startling him, “March!”

The soldiers and cards behind Ryou began to march forward with Three leading them, spear in hand but for some reason the centaur didn't move. "Are we not helping them?"

"Kings and queens don't fight unless they have to. Three is probably the only person in the entire castle worth her place. Interesting considering she was a cook's assistant.” he shook his head, “Waste of talent.”

Bakura then patted the centaur on the upper leg or hip and he turned to head back to the castle. Ryou looked back behind them and saw that Three was wiping the battalion out quickly....too quickly. Battles like this usually take weeks or months but she had managed to mutilate at least 3/4 of them in minutes. "Wonderland is strange..."

Bakura glanced over his shoulder at him but said nothing. It was a weird thing to say, Ryou had to admit, but wonderland hadn't taken a hold of him like it had everyone else. When Ryou stepped back into the castle he felt like he wasn't home anymore. The castle of hearts had been his home since shortly after he arrived in Wonderland and now it was different...foreign. Bakura didn't seem to feel the same way. He strode confidently into the castle and straight to the throne room as if he'd lived there all his life. It wasn't fair. Did he have anything left for Bakura to take? "Tell me about Tristan, Pet.

"I'm not your pet."

Bakura ignored him and sat down, leaning back with an amused grin. "I will not ask you again."

Ryou grit his teeth together but felt he was safe. Tristan was safe. "He's my boyfriend and you don’t have power over me. You're not  _ my _ king."

"Cute." Bakura laughed, ignoring him. "It's about time he had the balls to ask you out. He's been eyeing you since you met him."

Ryou blushed. He couldn't help it. "No he hasn't. I would’ve noticed."

"I kept you pretty busy, pet," Bakura replied, almost sympathetically.

It was like he was remembering it with bitterness instead of fondness like he had always said he would. Did he regret it? "Why do you want to know?"

Bakura stared at Ryou as if he was stupid. His head even tilted up a little more. "If you haven't figured it out by now. It's not my place to say.”

Goddamn him.

 

\---------

 

Rebecca and Leon finally realized they were there. Eight. Days. Later. That’s dedication. Not that Seto was surprised. They’ve always been like this. Ever since he first arrived at the tea party with Yami years ago, they were here, dancing around and only seeing each other. It annoyed him then and it still annoyed him now, even with all the love he felt for his idiot; who sat beside him shoveling cake into his mouth and staring up at them with twinkling eyes.

He sipped some tea as he read more of the Book of Alice, while Joey listened to them pander on about the dance they did. He could care less about it. Meanwhile, his Alice was eating it up. 

“It’s really good,” Joey said, clapping, “Where’d ya learn it?”

“From watching the movie of course!”

“Makes sense. Do ya guys like the Alice in Wonderland stuff from our world?”

“We are obsessed with it! We’ve watched every rendition, read every book, including those inspired by the original written by Charles Downerland under the pen name Lewis Carroll. Did you know that, in the hand written manuscript for Alice’s Adventures Underground, he wrote a Mouse’s tale differently?” Leon smiled at Rebecca. “We should recite them!”

“What a splendid idea!”

“Oh great…” Seto grumbled into his cup, which was now (of course) empty.  “Change places!”

He grabbed Joey’s hand and bolted up from his seat. He only had seconds to find their new spot. There at the end! He ran over the table, trying not to knock everything over and jumped to his seat, practically throwing Joey in his. He cleared his throat and smiled, picking up a new cup full of tea. “Continue.”

Leon sat at the head of the table directly to Seto’s right and Joey to his left. Rebecca got up from her place beside Leon and across from Seto to stand back on the table. He could practically feel the confusion flowing off of Joey as everyone picked up right where they left off. Rebecca cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses and then curtsied: 

"Fury said to a mouse,” She stopped reciting and leaned down towards Joey to whisper, “That’s a dog,” and then leaned back up to recite again, “That he met in the house, 'Let us both go to law: I will prosecute you.— Come, I'll take no denial; We must have a trial: For really this morning I've nothing to do.' Said the mouse to the cur, 'Such a trial, dear sir, With no jury or judge, would be  wasting our breath.' 'I'll be judge, I'll be Jury,' Said cunning old Fury; 'I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death.' " 

Seto flicked the cup into the air and clapped. It hovered to his left and a tea pot filled it. He felt Joey’s eyes on him and turned to him. “Did you not like it?”

“I,” Joey blinked at him, “Well, ta be honest I don’t get it, but...the cup…”

Seto turned back to his cup and grabbed it. “Oh! Thank you Alice. Are you thirsty?”

“Nah. Nah I’m good.” Joey just shook his head and turned back to Rebecca who’s climbed down from the table.

“I think you’d like my favorite version better,” Leon said and got up from his chair, “It’s easier to follow, much more pertinent to the story, and shorter.”

He gave Rebecca an ‘I told you so’ grin and cleared his throat to recite:

“We lived beneath a mat, warm and snug and fat, but one woe, and that was the cat! To our joys a clog, In our eyes a fog, On our hearts a log Was the dog! When the cat’s away, Then the mice will play, But, Alas! One day, (so they say) came the dog and cat, Hunting for a rat, Crushed the mice all flat, Each one as he sat Underneath the mat, warm and snug and fat-Think of that!”

Joey clapped at that one. “Yeah that’s much better.”

Seto looked down at his cup, empty again. “Change places!” 

He grabbed Joey’s hand again and bolted down the table to the opposite side where he sat three chairs from the foot on the right. He pulled Joey into the spot beside him and Rebecca and Leon sat across from them.  He picked up the cup in front of him and looked inside it, empty. 

“Why do ya keep doin’ that?”

He ignored him, caught in a dilemma. He started to shout again to change seats when a teapot waddled over and filled the cup. “Thank you.”

He grinned as he picked the cup up and brought it to his lips. Sipping the tea, he looked over at Joey, who was now glaring at him.  “What?”

“Why the hell are ya draggin’ me all over this damn table?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Seto lifted the cup slightly. “I needed more tea. What’s your problem? No dog treats?” 

He shot up from the chair, fists clenched at his sides. “Are ya fuckin’ serious?! Just fill it! Ya don’t need to drag me everywhere. I can walk my damn self!”

Seto shot up too, throwing the tea cup down on the table shattering it. “I don’t tell you how to be Alice. DO NOT tell me how to drink tea! CHANGE PLACES!” 

He grabbed a hold of Joey’s hand, whether he liked it or not, and dashed around the table to completely different seats. He threw Joey in his seat and sat down in his own. Then he picked up a tea cup and took a sip. Much better. He looked up from the cup to see Rebecca and Leon grinning madly at him. “What the hell do you want?”

“Oh nothing,” Leon said, “It’s just curious.”

Rebecca giggled, “Try not to take it too personally, Sir Alice. Hatters are very particular where everyone sits.”

“A Hare once told me it was because of the table. You can only sit where the table wants you.”

“What happens if you’re in a spot the table doesn’t want ya?” Joey asked, still pouting.

Rebecca and Leon both looked at each other. 

Seto reached over to a jar of jam and took the spoon. He needed something sweet to lift his mood. Apparently these vermin ate all of his taffy before he got there. Pouring the jam into his cup, he said, ”You die.”

“Well you’re poisoned actually,” Rebecca said, adjusting her glasses, “If you drink or eat in the wrong place, then it’s no longer drink or et-able.”

“Well then how come ya didn’t get poisoned before?”

“There is always a hatter or a hare,” Rebecca said.

“Unless there isn’t. But our place isn’t always in the chairs.”

“Yes sometimes it’s on the table.” 

They took each other's hand and climbed back up onto the table to do the whole dance and unbirthday song again. This time he had to save his cup from being trampled. More annoyance. He needed to finish reading the book of Alice not listen to these two carry on with their nonsense. 

He’d come to a part about Tyrant. The game the real Alice played to destroy the Red King and Queen. Joey didn’t know a damn about the game and he was less than stellar at most games Seto saw him play. If a game was what was needed, then he needed to start teaching it to Joey. What he needed was for him to do what he asked without making it a big fight every single time. Like changing places at the tea table.

Rebecca and Leon came through again, and he had to move the cup, again. “Mice. Always in your tea…”

He expected Joey to defend them, but when he turned, he saw Joey sitting in the chair looking down at his lap. Maybe he overreacted earlier. Joey wasn’t telling him what to do, he was asking a genuine question. Like he always did. And he made Joey feel stupid, like he always did. 

He sighed in frustration. He didn’t have taffy, he couldn’t behead anyone, and he managed to hurt Joey’s feelings. This is why he didn’t want to be a Hatter. Softly, he grabbed Joey’s hand again. “Time to change places, Alice.”

He gently moved Joey this time, leading him to the opposite side. He set him down at the head of the table, then sat to Joey’s left. He picked up his cup and hummed, “This is better tea. Try it.”

Joey did as Seto asked, grumbling the whole time, but he did it. As soon as he brought it to his lips, his eyes lit up, “It’s Tang! I haven’t had Tang in-” Then he just kept drinking it. Was it possible to drink tea and breath at the same time? He laughed when Joey frowned into the cup and moved it away to look into it. 

“Did it bite you?”

“You’re funny… But why ain’t it empty? I drank a lot.”

He snickered and clinked his cup against Joey’s. “This cup doesn’t empty.”

Joey sat quietly watching Rebecca and Leon for a moment before setting the cup down. Seto swirled his cup around and sighed, no longer interested in it. He set it down too and leaned back in the chair. “I need you to trust me.”

“Ya know I trust ya.”

“I don’t mean like that,” he sighed, taking his hat off for a moment to run his fingers through his hair and then put it back on.

“Then what?”

“I need you to trust that I’ll do what’s best for us even if it sounds crazy. The more of that book I read, the more…” He turned away from Joey, unwilling to admit how shaken he was from the information in the book. “If I do something, like move you from one side of this table to the other, I need you to trust that it’s for you and do it without fighting me.”

He turned back to look at Joey and make sure he was paying attention. He loved him, but he had the attention span of Alice. When Joey wrinkled his nose, Seto snickered and smirked at him, “I know that’s going to kill you.”

He scoffed and shook his head, but his grin was playful. “Yeah it is. You’ll be the death ‘o me long before anythin’ else. That’s for sure.”


	9. 2/14 Sunday

Joey sat with Seto drinking tea and watching him read the old leather bound book. Leon and Rebecca fell asleep on the table not long ago, wrapped around a few tea pots and cups. Joey kicked him from under the table to get his attention. He looked up at the couple and shook his head. To Joey’s delight he took his top hat off and stuffed the book back inside before placing the hat on his head. “Just fell asleep?”

Joey nodded.

“Good.” 

He stood up from the chair and stretched. Then, to Joey’s surprise, stepped onto the table. He kicked one of the teapots gently and they all started to whistle a tune he’d heard before but couldn’t quite place. It was beautiful. Then he turned to Joey and knelt down with his hand out. “Hurry up before they wake up.”

Joey stared up at him and smiled, wondering what he was up to. Taking his hand, he let him pull him up onto the table. Seto took his other hand as well and lead him over teapots and tea cups until they were a good way away from the sleeping couple. Then he pulled Joey closer resting one of his hands on his shoulder and with that now free hand he wrapped his arm around his waist. The next thing Joey knew, they were dancing on top of the table top, the teapots whistling beneath them. 

“What’s this for?” Joey whispered.

“It’s valentine's day,” he whispered back, “I have to work all day so now is the only time we can really spend it together.”

“That’s today? Damn it!” he muttered, “I didn’t get ya anything.”

He smiled devilishly at him. “Oh you did. I have to wait until morning for it though.”

Joey laughed. He didn’t take Seto for the romantic kind. He figured he had the same opinion that Tea had about it. It’s a holiday made by Hallmark. He had to admit though, this was a great way to start Valentines day. “What song is this?”

“It’s one of my favorite songs. It’s to the tune of ‘I gave my love a cherry’. Which is awful.” Joey snickered at the face he made. “The song is called ‘Twelfth of Never.’”

“Never heard of it.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s very old.”

They danced for a while to the tune until Joey laid his head on Seto’s chest. “You’ll have ta play it for me.”

Seto didn’t say anything so he assumed he was trying to focus on not stepping on the teacups. Then Seto laid his head on top of his and he heard Seto’s voice among the whistles,

 

“ You ask me how much I need you, must I explain?

I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain

You ask how long I'll love you, I'll tell you true

Until the Twelfth of Never, I'll still be loving you

Hold me close, never let me go

Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow

I'll love you 'til the bluebells forget to bloom

I'll love you 'til the clover has lost its perfume

I'll love you 'til the poets run out of rhyme

Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time

Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time”

 

Joey leaned back and stared into Seto’s eyes for a brief moment before they closed the space between them and kissed. He felt his face heating up, overwhelmed with his love for him. It sounded so cliche and ridiculous. Ryou would have a field day if he were there. 

Joey broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck holding him tight. Seto laughed and held him around his lower back. They still swayed to the whistles from the teapots and Joey didn’t want the moment to end. Seto hummed to the song again, close to his ear. 

“Your not bad,” Joey said, looking up at the stars through the treetops.

“Hmm?”

“Your singin’. Ya ain’t bad.”

“Well thank you. It’s something expected of you while your at a Tea party. I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Joey snickered, “I bet.”

 

\---------

 

Ryou watched Tristan sleep sound in the bed. He laid on his back with his arm over his head. Tristan’s normally styled hair, stuck out everywhere and Ryou smiled into the sheets he had balled up near his face. Lucky for him, Tristan didn’t like blankets. That was clear by how he laid on his back, sprawled out, and naked on the bed. His chest raised and lowered in the morning light as it poured through the tiny window Ryou had above his bed. So bright and warm, and yet so cold outside. He pulled the blankets closer around him and when that didn’t work, snuggled into Tristan’s side. He stirred but didn’t wake up. 

Today was Valentine's day. He had all day to spend with Tristan and he planned on spending every second he could with him! Gazing at his face, Ryou’s excited smile faltered. Was he doing the right thing here; sleeping with Tristan, spending the day with him, but then spending the night with Bakura? It felt wrong. It felt like he was cheating but the situation was far more complicated than that. He made sure to keep his distance with Bakura. He made sure to declare his relationship with Tristan every time he got close but it wasn’t working. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t blame it on Bakura.

Bakura wasn’t different. He still scared the shit out of him. He still insulted him. He still made him uncomfortable. But this time, in Wonderland, all of those things were different. It was like being color blind and then given glasses to correct it. Before, he saw Bakura in black in white. The insults, outbursts and control all black and dark and evil. Now he was seeing Bakura in color. He was curious about Ryou’s life and opinions. Constantly, he consulted him during court in Wonderland and actually followed his advice. If it were a few years ago, Ryou would be uncomfortable and blame him for that discomfort. He was passionate. So very passionate. He put his whole being into running the Castle of Hearts just like Seto did before him, but instead of leading with his head, Bakura lead with his heart. Something Ryou never believed existed. He was still terrifying though. Both for all that happened years before and for how he was making him feel now. Bakura was still dangerous. Still crazy. Still evil. 

Tristan wasn’t any of those things. He was sweet, funny, exciting and just as passionate as Bakura. But at the end of the day what really mattered was how Ryou felt about each of them, and even though he had history with Bakura, even though his feelings were growing for Bakura, he knew hands down that he was head over heels for Tristan. He couldn’t let him go. So he made a promise to himself, in the morning light, that he’d stay with Tristan wherever he went. Be it Domino City, the college Tristan toured or Wonderland if it came to that. Anywhere. Everywhere. 

He slipped out of the covers, making sure to keep them draped over his back. It was still cold but he had to admit thinking of the plans he had in store for Tristan when he woke up made him warm. He climbed over him, trying not to wake him just yet. Settling between his legs, he brushed his fingers over Tristan's body. Starting on his chest in the middle of the sunlight and slowly moving into the shadows, lower and lower and lower. When Tristan finally opened his eyes, Ryou had leaned down to kiss the tip of his cock and kept his eyes locked on his the entire time he did. When Tristan sucked in a sharp breath Ryou’s entire body felt like it was on fire. “Good morning, baby. Happy Valentines day.”

 

\-------

 

“I’m just going to say this once then never mention it again. This a very weird way to spend Valentines day…” Tristan whispered, glancing over to Ryou as he picked a door lock. “Not that I’m complaining. I don’t know about you but I'm still sore from this morning.”

Ryou blushed and rubbed his upper arm. He honestly couldn’t believe Tristan was doing this with him, even more surprised he knew how to do this with him. Yesterday they saw a report about a murder in Domino city. Nothing out of the ordinary for a large city. But this murder, THIS murder was done in a rather peculiar fashion. The victim was skinned alive… and the skin was still missing. Still not a good reason to be breaking into the poor girls house. Except for the girl wasn’t missing. On social media she was all over the place getting coffee, gas, going to school and living her life. No one knew she was dead. The other curious thing, was she was the guide during their visit to the Downerland Mansion. 

After Joey told him about Noa and his ‘wondering zombies’ theory, this was well worth getting into trouble to look into. But he really didn’t think Tristan would do it and he really didn’t think he knew how to do it. Yet here he was breaking into Mina’s home like a professional cat burglar. Curious.

“There you go babe. All done.” He shifted his weight and bounced a little bit on his bent knees. “So what’s the plan? Just go in and destroy a crime scene? Or do you got a plan?”

Ryou blinked. Did he have a plan? “Well… yeah actually I do have a plan. We need to see if there’s anything amiss that would tie this to wonderland. It shouldn’t be hard to spot something so we don’t need to completely destroy it.” 

Tristan nodded his head once in agreement, then turned the handle. The door opened easily enough with a small click. The house was dark, but not impossible to navigate with the sun still being out. A weird time to break into a house, he knew, but it would also be unexpected. They went inside, trying to stay below the height of the countertops in the kitchen the back door had opened up into. The house reeked of rot and garbage. Ryou cough and covered his face but Tristan didn’t react. “Don’t you smell that?”

At first Tristan looked shocked then he snickered. “Oh yeah, I can’t smell shit. Didn’t you know that? I swear that came up before.”

Ryou frowned at him but couldn’t quite remember anything to support or dispute that. “I’m sure it had to but I can’t remember.’

“Don’t worry babe. You’ve been preoccupied.”

Then Ryou felt guilty. He’d missed a lot trying to deal with Wonderland. Even now, he was spending his Valentines day in a house that smelled like an abandoned butcher shop in the dead of summer. All for Wonderland. 

He took off his sweater and tied it around his face so he could move better. His tee shirt would just have to do. They left the kitchen and made their way through the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary aside from random markers with numbers on them from the police. Tristan went into a guest bedroom while Ryou went into hers. The bed had been torn apart from the police investigation. The sheets sat bunched up at the head board and numbers were all over the place. He didn’t want to go inside too far for fear of messing with things. What if this wasn’t about Wonderland? He could be the reason a deranged murderer escaped. Then he noticed something all over the floor. “Tristan.”

He heard some rummaging and then Tristan whispered loudly from the hallway. “What?”

“Come here. I think I found something.”

“Me too. What did you find?”

Ryou pointed to the ground and Tristan leaned a little closer to see it. He frowned at it so Ryou shrugged his shoulders. “Do you think it’s gunpowder?”

“That much? No. The only people who had that much lying around in their houses were people from hundreds of years ago. No. this is something else.” He touched it and smashed it around between his fingers. “I think it’s pepper.”

“Pepper? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I think it’s pepper. Look.” He held his hand out with pepper in it. “I know you can’t smell anything but… ‘that’ here. But I’m telling you, it’s pepper.”

“I believe you” -Ryou frowned at it- “but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Beats me. Maybe she had a midnight snack.” Tristan leaned down and looked under the bed then shrugged his shoulders again. “No pepper shaker. Maybe the killer dropped it.”

“Yeah… What did you find?”

Tristan sat up and smiled at him. “In here.” He lead him into the guest bedroom where Ryou felt like they hit the mother-load. “What is all of this?”

“It’s a study. I study for Wonderland.” 

And Tristan wasn’t joking. Papers hung from the walls with imagines of Wonderland drawn quickly but skillfully with a coal pencil. None of the creatures looked familiar though. As he stood up, forgetting to stay hidden, his eyes fell on a coal drawing of Yami and Yuugi. Writing littered the drawing but it wasn’t any language Ryou had ever seen. It looked angry. It looked vengeful. He wished he could read it. He wished he could take it. So he tried. He reached out to grab the paper but Tristan stopped him. “If we’re lucky, Joey’s detective friend saw or will see this. We can’t touch it, babe.”

He was right. They couldn’t. 

“But look here.” Tristan lead him over to a small plant in the corner of the room. “This we can take.”

“It’s a plant.”

Tristan wrinkled his nose at him and grabbed the lilly by its stem. When he pulled it up Ryou’s eyes widened, “It’s false!”

The plant wasn’t a plant at all, instead it was used as a hiding place. Ryou reached in and picked up an old key. On it’s handle was tied a note that said ‘Use me’ in cursive. Tristan scratched his head. “Weird.”

“Yeah. Do you think it goes to something in here?”

“Nah. It’s too old for these doors and I didn’t see any old trunks or anything while I was looking.” Tristan leaned closer and examined the key with him.

“How did you find this?”

Tristan moved away and looked up at the walls. “I uh well I was looking around and then you called for me so I turned and I kinda knocked it over.”

Ryou laughed and Tristan turned back to look at him with a sheepish smile. “I love you,” Ryou said, “Clumsiness and all.”

“Good. I love you too, babe.” He kissed him, taking the key out of his hands and placing it in his pocket, “Let’s get out of here before someone comes in. Someone being the cops. I don’t feel like spending the rest of Valentine's day in jail. Do you?”

Ryou shook his head and smiled when Tristan grabbed his hand. 


	10. 2/16 Tuesday

Atem laid on his stomach watching Yuugi with a sweet smile. They found a board game in his room that Yuugi hadn't played since he was small. How could he say no to such an excited smile? 

“It’s your turn!” Yuugi grinned, knowing he’d won.

“Okay.” 

He flicked the color coded spinner and landed on blue. “Oh no…”

“Ha! That’s the broken dishes! You have to hit it 8 times. I can't watch!” Yuugi grabbed a pillow off his bed and hugged it to his face.

“Yuugi you’ve already won. You’re on the last green space. There is no way to beat you.”

He poked his head out from the pillow with a determined frown. “That’s not how you play the game.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Alright. Just for you.”

Sure enough. After 5 times of hitting the white alarm clock button, the plastic toy man shot up out of the plastic sticker covered bed. Yuugi jumped and giggled, finally climbing out from behind the pillow. He happily moved Atem’s piece back to the beginning and gave him the most mischievous and delighted smile Atem had ever seen. “I know I’ve made you play this game at least 3 times but...Do you want to play again?”

And that’s why Atem played this game. He lost all three times and still didn’t quite get how because the game was so easy, but Yuugi’s giggled jumps when the toy sprang up and the delighted smile when he won every single game, kept him playing. “I’d love to play again.”

Yuugi’s smile grew and he reset the game board to play again. But before Yuugi could take his turn, they heard a soft knock on the door. Both stared at each other, then turned to look at the door. It slowly creaked open to reveal Yami standing sheepishly in the doorway. Yuugi scrambled up from the board game, knocking everything over and tackled Yami. Atem laughed at them, until they disappeared. “Yuugi? Yami!”

“Hurry up, my sun,” Yami called through the black doorway.

He got to his feet and slowly walked through the shadows. In the darkness he felt leaves and branches brushing against him. He pushed them away and kept moving forward where he could hear Yuugi giggling. Then he fell to the ground in bright sunlight as if he’d missed a step. “Ow…”

He pushed himself up and looked around. He found himself in the maze with Yuugi and Yami not far from him. He could hear them over the hedge. “Okay like this?”

“That’s perfect, Kitten. Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“And… go!”

Atem wandered around towards their voices as they both shouted and laughed. What on earth were they doing? When he rounded a corner he saw both Yami and Yuugi balancing on the edge of a very large black cauldron. Almost as big as a pond. Yuugi held his arms out and wobbled, his tail flicking from side to side. Yami looked poised and perfect, walking along the rim. 

“What are you doing?” Atem snickered, walking up to the cauldron.

Yuugi tried to turn and talk to him but he lost his balance and fell in. Yami watched him fall with a smirk. “I’ve never had Cheshire Cat soup.”

“Ha ha.” Yuugi’s voice echoed from inside the black cauldron before smoke appeared on the rim. When he materialized, he sat swinging his legs over the edge. “You have to try it, Atem.”

“Try to what? Balance?” Yami held out his hand to help him up and Atem took it. “Thank you love.”

Yami smiled and gestured with his other hand towards Yuugi. “I was trying to teach him the dance again.”

Atem squeezed Yami’s hand. “What dance?” 

“The Caucus Race. It’s a dance,” Yuugi said, “Did you know that?”

Atem shook his head. 

Yami lead him out onto the rim of the cauldron and Atem slipped immediately. If it weren’t for Yami wrapping his arm around him to hold him steady, he would have fallen in like Yuugi did. Now he was impressed Yuugi stayed there so long. Turning to Yami whose face was a breath away from his, he smiled, “How are you walking on this so easily?”

He laughed and pulled him closer, “The cauldron isn’t real. Don’t trust everything you see.”

Atem held on to him and tried to stand up straight. With Yami’s advice in mind, he was able to do so without fearing the fall. Yuugi gasped and clapped, “Wow Atem you’re a natural!” 

Yami let him go slowly and grinned. “You are indeed. Now just follow my movements.”

Yami walked around the rim, twirling at certain points, jumping at others. It looked really easy yet really complicated. Then when he reached Yuugi he humped over him and stopped next to Atem. “Come on.”

He urged him forward and Atem tried to repeat everything he did until they reached Yuugi, who stood and smiled. Yami took ahold of Atem’s hand and said, “I hope you’re ready.”

The next thing Atem knew the rim was filled with Wonderland creatures. They all stared at Yami and waited for something. Then Yami started to sing. When he did, every one moved and did the same dance Yami taught him to do around the rim of the cauldron. It was fun and exciting and an added bonus, he could hear Yami singing clearly next to him.

“Oh, a sailor's life is

The life for me

How I love to sail o'er

The bounding sea

And I never, never,

Ever do a thing about the weather

For the weather never

Ever does a thing for me!

Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me

Tiddle-ee-um pom pom

Deedle dum dum dee…”

Then all the creatures sang together and Yuugi laughed.

“Forward, backward, inward, outward

Come and join the chase!

Nothing could be drier

Than a jolly caucus-race.

Backward, forward, outward, inward

Bottom to the top,

Never a beginning

There can never be a stop.”

Then everyone changed directions. “You forgot to warn us about this, Love!” Atem shouted, almost falling in.

Yami just winked at him and continued to sing, 

“To skipping, hopping, tripping, clopping

Fancy free and gay,

I started it tomorrow,

but I'll finish yesterday.”

Everyone jumped in the air and twirled around singing, “Round and round and round we go

And dance forevermore,

Once we were behind

But now we find we are be-”

Yami shouted over the singing crowd, ” Forward, backward, inward, outward,

Come and join the chase!

Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race.”

Atem thought that was it but he was sorely mistaken. Everyone changed places with each other and sang the song again, circling the cauldron rim. Now opposite of Yami, Atem noticed something strange. 

Yuugi was dancing about 3 people to the right of him. He knew that for sure. He might be pushed and shoved and scooted around by the circle of dancing creatures but he made sure to keep tabs on Yuugi and Yami. That being said, if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear Yuugi was right next to Yami. This ‘Yuugi’ knew the song and the steps as well as Yami did. They danced together, hand in hand singing as loud and happily as they could. 

Atem stopped moving and let the creatures dance through him. Like Yami said, none of this was real. Yuugi seemed to have a similar revelation and stopped to watch Yami too. They danced so happily that Atem didn’t quite know what to do. He should let him have this even if it wasn’t real, but then again, Yuugi was standing right there. He started to walk over to Yuugi going the opposite direction of the dancers when Yami looked over at them. He made eye contact with the real Yuugi for a brief moment, then everyone disappeared; fake Yuugi included. 

Which would have been fine, if Yami wasn’t in the middle of dancing. Without ‘Yuugi’ there to balance him, he fell over the edge. Atem saw black smoke and then he was the only one on the rim. Sighing, he walked around towards where Yami was and looked down over the edge. Yuugi had caught Yami before he hit the ground. He made sure he was steady, before moving in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Yami just stared at Yuugi for a moment, and then shook his head. He collapsed to his knees, and the Maze and cauldron started to fade. Atem panicked for a moment (being on a fading object never turned out well). He jumped down beside them and watched everything change. Now they were in a room he’d never seen before. All red and black with no windows and only one door.

Yuugi watched Yami hunched over and downcast. “Talk to me,  _ Sire _ . Let me help you.”

Atem thought the way he’d said ‘Sire’ sounded sweet and sincere. Almost like a pet name instead of a respectful title. Yami looked up at Yuugi and Atem noticed he was dressed strangely. He wore royal robes but they were red and black not White like he’d said before. “I can’t save you.”

“Why not?” Yuugi spoke softly, not upset or disappointed, but gently as you would a child. “Do you not want me to have your heart?”

“You don’t want mine. You just don’t understand Kitten.” He stared back down at his knees. “It’s not like it was before.”

Yuugi just smiled and sighed at him. He wrapped his arm around Yami’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “Neither is mine.”

Atem knelt down beside Yuugi and put his hand on Yami’s. “Everyone changes, Yami. We all must live our own lives, but that doesn’t mean we are tied to our pasts. You just have to keep moving forward.”

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami’s neck and kissed his cheek, then looked at Atem, “I don’t know about all of you but I’m tired of sleeping.”

Yami hugged him close and squeezed Atem’s hand. “Then we’d better give you my heart soon.”

Atem didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of what Yami and Yuugi said. Instead he jumped up at the sound of a loud door creaking open. He gasped, looking around the bedroom in the Castle of Spades in between Yami and Yuugi. The door creaked open a little more, making him look over at it, and Juria poked her head inside, “Can I come in?”

Atem snickered at her and waved her over. “It is your castle.”

She chuckled and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “Are you needing anything? Food or tea?” 

“Actually...could you help me? I don’t really know what I'm doing.” Atem looked down at his sleeping loves then back at Juria. 

She frowned in confusion at first then her black eyes sparkled blue. Then, she cracked her knuckles and rubbed her hands together. “It’s about time!”

 

\------

 

“Thanks for takin’ us here.”

Kaiba smiled at him and shook his head. 

“Yeah, thank you Kaiba!” Ryou chirped from the other side of the limo.

Kaiba picked them all up from Gramps and agreed to take them to the hospital. He said it was on his way. He said it was because of work. But Joey knew damn well it wasn’t; and even if it was, he’d make up something to not take ALL of them anywhere. So Joey didn’t feel he was being a dick when he kept eyeing Kaiba like he was about to freak out at any moment. It was a legit concern.

Kaiba got out of the limo first, no surprise there. “Do you need help, Tea?”

Joey narrowed his eyes at him. 

“That would be awesome! Thank you.” She got out next and took Kaiba’s offered hand to her. After she stood outside she looked back at Joey, Tristan and Ryou, “Who would’ve thought? Chivalry isn’t dead.”

“We got it Tea,” Joey called after her and climbed out last.

When Kaiba offered his hand to him, he just glared at him. Kaiba rolled his eyes and started walking away from the limo. Joey didn’t miss the fond smirk on Roland’s face as he made sure to close the door and leave as fast as he could. Kaiba looked back over his shoulder. “What’s wrong with you?”

“That’s what I wanna know?” Joey asked, “Since when do ya care what Tea’s doin’?”

“You’re sister was right. You have no idea.”

Joey held out his hand to catch the door. “What the hell’s that supposed ta mean?” 

“Tea’s pregnant.”

“I gathered that.”

Kaiba scoffed, turning a corner towards the elevators, “She’s your friend. You need to help her.”

“That explains me, but not you.” Joey looked ahead of them and realized Tea, Tristan and Ryou were gone. “Great. We lost ‘em.”

“Last I checked, Yuugi’s room hasn’t moved,” Kaiba said, “And to answer your question, because you aren’t. I’ve also come to the sad realization that in dating you, I’m stuck with them.”

Joey laughed at they way he’d said it. Like they were his step children or something. “Ya ain’t stuck with nobody.”

“Oh really? How many days has either Tea, Tristan and/or Ryou been at the mansion?” Kaiba pressed the up arrow button between two elevators and stepped back to stand beside him.

Joey looked up at the square ceiling tiles and huffed waiting for the elevator, “I dunno.”

“Well I do,” Kaiba said, just before the elevator dinged, “Everyday.”

Joey frowned at him as the elevator doors opened and they walked inside. “You’re exaggeratin’’.” 

“I worked all last week and Tea stayed the night with you every damn day. The week before Ryou and Tristan stayed over and gamed with you. Every day. All week.”

“That’s not- We weren’t at the mansion that-”

“And days you weren’t home, you were here. With them. Right?”

They didn’t talk in the elevator while Joey was trying to wrap his brain around just how often Kaiba was around the ‘geek squad’ as he put it, without complaining. This is the first time he said anything about it and it was to prove a point not to complain. Well… he was complaining still.

“Sounds like I owe ya peace and quiet.” Joey winced, looking at him as the doors opened to their floor. 

Kaiba sighed and offered him a loving smirk. “You owe me you.”

“Yeah I guess I do,” Joey snickered, taking Kaiba’s hand in his, “And ya owe me admitin’ you’re excited.”

“Excited about what? You making it up to me?” Kaiba’s eyes glistened as they walked down the hallway, “Yes I am.”

“No,” he nudged him and beamed, “I mean about Tea bein’ pregnant. You’re excited. Admit it.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything to him for a while as they made their way to the nurses station like Kaiba did every time they visited Yuugi. Joey kept his eyes on him, wanting to see if he was embarrassed. He might not be beet red, but he was doing everything else. Avoiding eye contact, fiddling with his briefcase handle, trying desperately to find something to distract Joey long enough to be off the subject. He got him good.

A nurse smiled at them as she approached the station Kaiba had taken over. “Can I help you, Mr. Kaiba?”

“Not unless you can find something for him to do,” Kaiba said, gesturing with his head towards Joey.

She gave Joey a big smile and walked around to the other side. They fiddled with the computers for a little bit and Joey started to wonder if he should leave Kaiba to work or wait for him. Just as Kaiba was about to stand up, the atmosphere changed from a lazy Tuesday evening to a do or die mad rush. Nurses and doctors bolted down the hallway, the stations alerts started going off and everything was crazy. Kaiba looked down at the computer then back at Joey. Over the intercom he heard a woman say, “Code blue. ICU  room 5089. Repeat Code Blue.”

Doctor Anashi dashed past Joey along with several other nurses. “That’s Yuugi’s room.”

He wasn’t sure if Kaiba heard him as he stared down the hallway where everyone was headed. He was worried, very worried, but he wasn't upset. And that was strange to him. Yuugi was his best friend. Kaiba took a hold of his hand and gave him a forced smile. He lead him down the hallway that felt dead compared to earlier. He saw a group of people around Yuugi’s room but had a hard time processing what was going on. It was like he had someone in his head shushing him when he tried to think. 

Tristan and Tea stood a good way away from the doctors and nurses. Tea cried into Tristan’s jacket. Ryou sat on the floor with his back against the wall, staring straight ahead. When Kaiba stopped, he knew. In his heart he knew. But it wasn’t his heart, was it? 

“He just. I don’t know. Everything started going off and he looked,” Tea sobbed, trying to explain as she looked at Joey, “He was in so much pain. He’s gone Joey. He’s gone.”

He glanced down at Ryou but he still didn’t look up. When he turned to look at Kaiba, he was surprised to see him watching Yuugi’s room so intently. Anashi was still in there. He could hear him shouting at everyone in the room, but that was no reason for him to keep looking on. “Kaiba?”

“Come on.” 

He walked up to the group of doctors all flooding out of the room to return to their various tasks. Anashi stood in the doorway staring inside. As they passed Yuugi’s room, Anashi looked back and met Joey’s gaze. He was just as upset as Joey should be. 

Kaiba kept going, kept walking until they made it to his office. He pulled Joey inside and closed the door behind him. Then he leaned against it and slumped to the floor. That was the first time he got a good look at him. Kneeling down in front of Kaiba, he tried to wipe his tears away. Kaiba huffed and looked him dead in the eyes, “This is all your fault.”

“What the fuck Kaiba?!”

He was about to lay into him when Kaiba reached out and pulled him against his chest. Blinking in complete confusion, Joey let him hold him there. Then he started to feel it. His grief and Kaiba’s concern. “This is really weird,” Joey said as tears finally welled up in his eyes. 

“Yes it is. You are not allowed to have friends or family while we’re like this.”

Joey laughed through his sobs and buried his face into Kaiba’s neck.  


	11. 2/17 Wednesday

Yuugi woke up before Atem and Yami, and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake them. He felt as stiff as a board. Laying in bed for so long did nothing good for him. He hobbled over to what looked like a large window and pulled open the curtains a little. He expected to see a little bit of morning sunlight, but instead he saw a beautiful sunset over a flawless ocean. “Wow…”

The ‘window’ was actually a glass doorway to a balcony that looked out over the ocean. Yuugi opened the door as quietly as possible and walked out. The sea breeze ruffled his hair and he took a deep breath of it. Walking over to the railing, he looked down at the waves as they smashed against the cliffside. The castle was literally about to fall into the ocean. Shit. He did NOT need to know that. He backed away a little panicked at falling into water but managed to calm himself with the beautiful view of the sunset. 

Sunset? It wasn’t morning at all. 

“Wow. That’s a beautiful view,” Atem said, stepping out onto the balcony.

Yuugi smiled at him, “It is isn’t it. I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No I did,” Yami laughed, shutting the glass door behind him, “I saw you were gone and made him get up too.”

He just kept smiling at them. 

“How are you feeling, Kitten?”

“Great actually,” he smiled, putting his hand over his heart, “I can feel you here, but I don’t feel any different other than that.”

Yami couldn’t be more pleased with that response. “We were both concerned you would be uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

“You had a heart that was not yours. So, we changed them around to bring you back. You have Yami’s.” Atem smiled.

Yami crossed the balcony and wrapped his arms around Yuugi’s shoulders, pulling his back to his chest. He angled Yuugi to look out at the sunset, “And I have Atem’s heart so he can’t get into too much trouble.”

“What about the heart in Atem?” Yuugi whispered to him. “If it’s not mine, where is mine?”

“We still aren’t certain whose it is, but Atem is taking good care of it at Juria’s request,” Yami said, before whispering in Yuugi’s ear, “I’m afraid yours was lost to Wonderland with your sickness, Kitten.”

Yuugi sighed. It wasn’t a great loss for himself, it was more of a loss for Atem. He wouldn’t have either of their hearts now. “I’m sorry,” Yuugi said to Atem. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yuugi,” Atem said, wrapping his arms around both of them. “You and Yami are my heart.” 

They watched the sun until it sank into the ocean. Then they head back into their room to sleep some more. Atem grumbled when he laid down on the bed, rubbing his chest. 

“Quit pouting, My sun. You’ll be fine,” Yami teased, climbing on top of him. “I know it doesn’t hurt.”

Yuugi giggled and laid down beside him, kissing his cheek and neck.

“Of course it doesn’t hurt. It just feels strange,” Atem scoffed, leaning into Yuugi’s kisses, “And you have no right to talk. You know you have my heart beating inside your chest. Gods know whose I have.”


	12. 2/17 Un Yadsendew

Today was the day! A couple weeks ago Juria’s scouts picked up some gossip about Seto and Joey disappearing form the Castle of Hearts. Then just a week ago, they were spotted in the forest. Yami and Juria both figured they headed for the Tea Party and agreed that it was time for them to leave the Castle of Spades. Seto and Joey needed the information they’d found so far but Yuugi just wanted to make sure Joey was okay.

With bittersweet excitement, Yuugi woke up before everyone and stared curiously at three piles of things on a dresser near the door. Where had they come from? Upon further inspection Yuugi saw the piles were labeled with their names in beautiful cursive. A note lay over them saying ‘Enjoy.’ She didn't just collect armor and weapons for them, it seemed she made new armor and weapons out of the diamond blood. Yami had a new sickle sheath and Atem received a diamond bow with diamond end arrows. Yuugi’s new swords held an engraving, 

“No wise fish would go anywhere without a porpoise.”

He looked at Atem and Yami’s weapons as well, seeing the same engraving on them. It made him smile and wonder if Juria chose that or if Yami requested it. Either way he admired her handy work and wished to repay her when everything was over. Moving away from the dresser he jumped on the bed and landed on the footboard. He perched himself there, his tail swinging. Yami and Atem groaned awake.

“Come on, come on, come on! Wake up! I haven’t seen Joey in forever!”

Atem laughed mid yawn. “We’re going, Yuugi. Be patient.”

Yami was the first to step out of bed and stare at the piles. “Seems Yuugi’s not the only morning person today.”

Atem made his way over to Yami, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What are these, love?”

“New weapons and armor made from the Diamond blood,” Yuugi explained, “Look at the engraving.”

Yami lifted his sword and read aloud what was engraved along the blade, “‘No wise fish would go anywhere without a porpoise.’ Wise words indeed.”

“These things are beautiful,” Atem murmured, running his fingertips along the bow, “Are you sure leaving is the best thing to do?” 

Yami offered him a supportive smile. “Yes. I am sure. Joey needs to know the truth just as much as we need to let Juria do what she is destined to do.”

Yuugi frowned. “But you said-”

“I know and I still believe that will happen but I also see now that trying to run from it won’t stop it from happening. We’re going to be ready for it.” 

Yuugi stared at him with dilated eyes and Atem reacted no differently. Maybe they should stay a little longer….

 

\------------

 

“I need to get to sleep,” Tea whispered to Marik who kissed her bare shoulders. 

“You are asleep,” he whispered back.

Ever since she told him she was pregnant, he took it upon himself to make sure she got a lot of sleep. Part of her thought it was sweet that he wanted her to be well rested, but the other part of her knew damn well it was just a way to get more of her attention. “I have things to do this morning.”

“You have things to do tonight.”

“You’re impossible,” she giggled softly.

“Nothing’s impossible.” 

She shook her head at him, looking up into the moonlight sky. “You’re going to make Malik jealous.”

Marik leaned up and scowled down at her. With him off of her, the warmth was quickly replaced with the cold night breeze. “If you think you’re the only one I keep awake, you’re mistaken.”

Tea laughed, wandering her hands all over his back to bring him closer again. Staring up into the confliction in his dark eyes, she took a deep calming breath, “Why do you keep bringing me up here?”

“To get to know you better.”

“I’m pretty sure you know every inch of me by now.” 

He laughed and moved down to look at her hips. “I may have seen and touched every inch of you, but it doesn’t mean I know you. Like this” -he ran his fingertips over her lower right side- “Where did you get this scar?” 

She had to think really hard on that one. She forgot she even had a scar there. “Oh uh, that one is from a fence. Joey did something-oh! He was teasing me about my shirt being too high. It was a crop top. It’s supposed to be high. So I chased him around a broken fence. It ended up cutting me just below my shirt. Didn’t wear it again.”

Marik snickered and lowered his fingers to her hip bone, “This one?”

“Dancing accident,” Tea said with a laugh. “Aka my dumb ass slipped on the balance beam and got myself good on the way down.”

Then his fingers trailed to her left outer thigh, “And this one?”

“Malik.”

“What?”

She blushed and looked at the sky remembering that one. “We uh. We thought it would be fun to try out this Kama Sutra book. One of the positions is in a shower. My leg slipped and hit the glass shower door. Please don’t say anything to Malik about it. He’s really embarrassed about hurting me.”

“See. I don’t know you that well.”

She sat up, relieved when he didn’t try to stop her. “Master you can’t just know all of me instantly. That takes a lot of time.”

“I now Malik.”

“You _ knew  _ Malik,” Tea said, burying her hands in his hair, “Unfortunately for you, we’re going to keep changing and keep making new scars. You’ll have to learn all of that as you go.”

He reluctantly smiled and pulled her closer. Then he looked up into the stars and she stared up at him. Here he was asking all these questions about her scars and she had no idea about his. Especially the one that she stared at under his chin. “What about your scars, Master?”

“I have a lot, and last I checked, you had ‘things to do in the morning’.”

She grinned, melting into him, “I also have things to do tonight and I have all night.”


	13. 2/24 Un Yadsruht

“You both are experts. How did Alice become Queen of Wonderland?” Seto asked, his nose stuffed in the leather bound book of Alice.

Joey didn’t want to move. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to eat. He didn’t want to drink. He didn't want to sing or dance and he definitely didn’t want to talk to anyone about all of the things he had to do. Yuugi’s funeral was hard. It was hard because Kaiba didn’t come; but Joey knew why. He couldn’t afford to have his heart on his sleeve like Joey did (and he did have Joey’s heart), but not having him there made it so much worse.

“-checkmated the Red King. Then she became queen of Wonderland.”

Sitting beside Solomon hurt the most. Seeing the old man actually look and act like his age for the first time since Joey had met him, hurt. The only time he smiled was during Joey’s eulogy. Thank the universe for having Kaiba’s heart during that train wreck. He made it through the whole thing without breaking down. It felt wrong, but he did it. Part of him believed like Kaiba did, Yuugi was still alive, just somewhere else. The other part worried about Solomon.

“Yes. She had a special coronation with the Red queen and the White queen.”

He hated this. Everything was falling apart. No one was graduating at this rate. All of them were dying. Malik, Mai, Kisara, Yuugi, all gone. And for what? Why? What was the point?

“Tyrant huh? Curious.” Leon rest his elbows on the table and laid his chin on his folded hands. “Then the game is in session.”

“That’s what the book says but where’s the board?” Seto asked before taking a sip of tea.

“Maybe all of Wonderland is the board?”

“Perhaps,” Seto muttered, flipping through a few pages, “but if you look here, there’s a clear board. If it is Wonderland as a whole, there should be squares in the earth.”

Leon took the book and spun it to face a strange way, “No. Not a board, a plane.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tyrant in this case is a plane of existence. Like, Wonderland is the physical plane, maybe the real world is the astral plane or so on.”

“So,” Rebecca scrunched up her nose and adjusted her glasses, “this world is one board and the real world is another board?”

“That wouldn’t make sense,” Seto huffed and took the book back. Then his eyes widened and he sat up straighter. “Unless there’s two games going.”

“Then there would be two alice’s.” Rebecca laughed. “That’s impossible.”

Leon cleared his throat, “Nothing is impossible in Wonderland, darling.”

She flopped her head to each side, her pigtails flailing with her, “Yeah yeah.”

“So… are you both staying here a little longer? I know you wanted to leave today.”

Joey closed his eyes as Seto leaned over and kissed his forehead, “We can stay a little longer, Alice.”

“I just want to sleep… but I can’t.”

Seto smiled, “That I can help with.”

He got up and stepped onto his chair, then the table. He walked all the way down to the other end then came back with a strange half tea cup in his hands. He grabbed a teapot and filled up the cup. Then he came back to kneel in front of Joey. Reaching out, he took his hands and placed the strange cup inside them.

“Drink this and you’ll get some sleep.”

He took the cup and looked up at Seto. “Thanks.” He leaned closer and kissed him, before laying his forehead against Seto’s. His hat moved a little, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I love you.”

“I love you too Joey. Get some sleep.” He kissed him again and leaned back to watch Joey down the half cup of Tea.

Just like that Seto disappeared.

 

\--------

 

Tea trudged along in a silent fury. She didn’t mean to be so angry, but Marik was testing every ounce of her patience that day. Malik normally buffered him when she was feeling like death, but today he decided to stay out of it completely. Probably, if she had to guess, because today was Yuugi’s funeral and both of them are jealous assholes.

Yuugi’s funeral was hell. The day was hell, now they were walking to the some Labyrinthe to meet Oscar the grouch and she honestly wanted to just crawl under a rock and lay there for a year.

“You’re too quiet, Ace.” Marik said, grinning at her, “How was your day?”

“Horrible.”

Marik sped up a little to walk in front of her. Then he spun on his heels to face her as he continued walking, backwards. She glared at his amused grin and he laughed at her.

“She’s going to kill you,” Malik snickered from beside her.

“She can’t.”

“No but I can and if she asks me to I might.”

Marik turned his attention to Malik and winked at him, as a way of saying ‘bring it on.’ If she weren't in such a shitty mood, that was pretty adorable for them. When he turned back to Tea, he grinned again, “Let’s try this again Tea, I’m sure you have a vocabulary larger than one word.”

Tea saw red briming her vision and creating a beautiful circle around Marik, “Okay master, it was awful, dreadful, terrible, appalling, horrendous, ghastly, odious, insufferable, vile, loathsome, and abhorrent. But if you want to really get techical it was fucking the worst day of my goddamn life! Thanks for asking!”

Malik took a step to the side away from her and Marik stood up a little straighter. They walked in silence while Tea seethed until Red cleared her throat from ahead of Marik. “She looks like she needs to kill something.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Red, except no one in their right mind goes near the labyrinth.”

Red slowed her pace to walk beside Marik, who was still walking backwards. “Normally I’d agree, Sire, but the Diamonds are  attacking the Castle of Hearts and-”

“There should be some Hearts here. Good girl.” Marik turned to Tea and gestured towards Red. “Follow her.”

Tea let her body move on it’s own still seeing the red. Ebony linked her arm with her and followed after Red with a pleasant smile. She didn’t fully understand what they were doing or why Marik let her go. They were supposed to be meeting with someone for important business. She looked back over her shoulder, worried that she’d crossed the line with Marik and he just wanted her gone. But that wasn’t the case at all. Marik kept his maniacal grin while Malik said something about letting Tea leave. He answered, but Tea couldn’t hear him and then Malik smiled. They both turned to her and Malik waved. They weren’t angry with her after all. If anything, it looked like Marik sent her to go relax.

As she turned to Ebony, she could hear Malik yelling something at Marik for touching him without asking. Tea still got a kick out of that. Malik took it upon himself to break Marik of his ‘I do what I want’ habit, but he chose a peculiar area to teach him that. It made sense, after all he did have a boundary problem, but Tea enjoyed that about him and she knew Malik did too. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if he just liked yelling at Marik about something and that was a surefire way of getting to yell.

“So,” Tea smiled, “where are we going?”

“We’re going to play!”

“She means we are going to hunt.”

“Hunt what?”

“Hearts!” Ebony shouted punching her fist into the air.

Red rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tea just laughed. “Okay, I guess.”

“So who’s bait this time? I think it’s your turn, Red.”

“Oh no you don’t. It’s your turn to be bait. You weaseled out of it the last 2 hunts,” Red scolded her with a playful smile, “Besides, you’re way better bait than me.”

“Only cause I don’t attack anyone right off the bat.” Ebony turned to Tea. “It’s going to be a lot of fun! We’ve never hunted with an Ace before.”

Tea started to ask her what she was supposed to do exactly when Red dropped to the ground. Ebony saw her and pulled Tea down with her. By some miracle, Tea didn’t gasp or shout. Ebony yanked her down onto a particularly hard rock but whatever. Both girls didn’t move, but Tea noticed a different smell in the air. Well, maybe different was the wrong word. A stronger smell in the air coming from Red and Ebony. Now she got what they meant by bait.

Ebony let go of Tea and walked into the brush, her hips swaying as she moved. Red waved Tea over to her with such enthusiasm, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She crawled over to Red and peered through the bushes. Ebony walked into the camp of a few heart scouts. The immediately stood and fell under her spell. She giggled and danced with them, playfully batting away their advances.

Then Red turned to her and whispered, “Stay here. You’ll know what to do when it’s time.”

Tea nodded and watched her stand up and sauntered into the camp as well. Both Red and Ebony flirted and kissed the scouts making Tea a little uncomfortable sitting there watching. And just like that, the whole thing changed. Red bit down on one of the scout’s neck and blood gushed from it. He screamed and that alerted the other two scouts that something was wrong. They drew their weapons and began to fight for their lives against Red and Ebony. Tea stood up, axe in hand, ready to jump in and help, but she wasn’t needed.

Tea relaxed, staring dumbfounded at the two naked women who managed to wipe out an entire scout party BY THEMSELVES using their victims weapons. “Wow…”

“Wooooo! First round down! Did you get it? Did you see us?” Ebony shouted, blood dripping from her chin. Her smile was off putting with blood covering her face and chest, but her enthusiasm didn’t waver.

Tea laughed and nodded, “Yes Ebony I saw the whole thing. Do you guys do that a lot?

Ebony and Red looked to each other for the answer, then Red finally hummed in thought, “I wouldn’t say a lot.”

“No. We’re at the Castle a lot.”

As Ebony said that, Tea heard a twig snap behind her. She called her axe to her hand and swung it back. She didn’t even get a chance to turn around and see what she hit. When she did, she jumped back as the head of a Heart scout fell off it’s shoulders and rolled down the side of her axe. The body crumpled to the ground not a moment later.

“Way to get in there Tea!” Ebony shouted and leaned down to the body of the scout she’d bitten. She reached into his bag and pulled out a tea cup then placed it at his bleeding neck. Pushing on his flesh blood poured into the cup. She stood up and offered it to Tea, “Drink up Ace! We’re just getting started.”

 

\-------

 

The day started off so shitty that Tea assumed it was a bust. She was dead wrong. She lost count of how many cups of blood she’d had or how many Card’s she’d killed, but damn was she having an extraordinary time! Giggling with Red and Ebony, they all tried to walk straight down the pathway to the Castle of Clubs, swaying. The three of them were red; head to toe, dripping with blood. It was everywhere. In her hair, in her clothes, in her shoes, in her eyes. Just everywhere. She felt hot and fuzzy and dizzy, just like when she drank too much wine coolers at one of the dancer’s parties they had after a competition. She felt _great_.

“Sire! Let us in!” Red shouted, making Tea and Ebony burst into fits of laughter.

“We’re all wet out here!” Tea added and the three of them couldn’t stop laughing. Ebony laughed so hard she ended up falling to the ground. Then they all really couldn’t stop.

The gates opened and Marik stood there with Malik. Tea expected them to be in bad moods or to yell at them for being drunk. Instead, Marik came over and picked Ebony up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around Marik’s neck and kicked her feet, “Woooh!”

Tea felt a sobering pang of jealousy, until she looked at Red. Two can play at that game. Red met her gaze and held her arms out. She wasn’t quite sure how she managed to do it, but she swept Red off her feet. Red giggled and laughed, wrapping her arms round Tea’s neck. She almost fell backwards but then two firm hands held her hips steady. “Don’t worry, Taw’am roHi. I’ve got you.”

Ebony watched them and gasped, “Hey! That’s mine!”

“Yours?” Marik asked, catching her attention.

Malik’s grip on her hips flexed like he thought something was going to come of that. “Yeah, Master,” Tea giggled, “But she’s mine now!”

Ebony turned back to Tea and her smile returned. “Hey!”

She tried to kick out of Marik’s grip, but he just laughed, “I was going to ask if you three had fun, but I think that’s pretty clear right now.”

Malik laughed from behind her and swayed her hips. She wasn’t ready and almost fell with Red shrieking and laughing, not trying to hold on or stop their fall at all. But Malik’s grip on her hips steadied her and somehow managed to keep them from falling. She wasn’t going to lie, Malik’s presence behind her and the strength he used to keep her and Red steady, really turned her on.

“Oh yeah, they’ve had too much fun it sounds like,” Malik said, and kissed Tea’s neck. “We’d better get them all to bed before they burn the castle to the ground.”

The walk through the castle was fuzzy. She remembered Marik taking Red from her arms and waving goodbye to the pair as they slept on the veranda. She remembered walking down the hallway towards her room and then Malik forcing her to take a left instead of a right. Malik held his arm around her to keep her steady and she remembered feeling sick.

Then they walked through a puddle, or she thought it was a puddle. She closed her eyes, surprised by the cold water and when she opened them, she was in her room. She sat up and looked around, trying to decide if she was hungry or not. Then she saw her phone light up. She rolled over to it and tilted it towards her. “Urgh! It’s 3:30 in the morning. Who could possibly be texting me?”

She opened the text and almost dropped her phone.

‘Congratulations Tea!’

She checked the number again, not recognizing it. She had a sickening feeling it had to do with her being pregnant, but she knew the numbers of everyone she’d told. Then she shook her head, waving off the uneasy feeling as just someone having a big mouth. Probably Joey or Ryou. They do get pretty excited.

‘Thanks. I’m sorry but I don’t recognize this number. Who is this?’

‘Big fans of your baby.’

She sat up and read the message again. Who would send something like that? Before she could type a response, her phone lit up again.

‘We need its skin.’

“Who the fuck is this?” She gasped as another message came through.

 

‘Speak roughly to your little boy and beat him when he sneezes,

He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases.

Wow! Wow! Wow!

He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases.

I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes

For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.

Wow! Wow! Wow!

For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.’

 

Then she got that same message again, and again and again. Her phone went crazy from notifications. Not just through text but every social app she had on her phone, emails, texts, messages, all of it, all the same poem over and over again. Tea screamed and threw the phone against the wall as hard as she could, shattering it.

 

\----

 

Kaiba looked up from his laptop at Joey, asleep on the bed with one hand in his mess for hair and one draped over the bed onto the floor. How he had one of his feet in the air he didn’t know but he looked peaceful. If he woke up in Wonderland, he’d told Rebecca to wake him. He didn’t want Joey to wake up alone, either place. So he decided to get some work done.

Glancing at the clock he sighed, “3:46? I still have time.”

He got back to his report and steadily typed away until he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He looked up and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway. “Seto? Why are you still awake?”

“Had work to do. Why are you awake?”

He moved to the side and Tea stepped in his place. She looked like she saw a ghost. Her skin was white as a sheet and her hands shook even when she rang them together. She couldn’t even force a smile, “I’m sorry I just- Is Joey here? I thought- No never mind. I’m sorry I woke you up Mokuba.” She turned around and started to practically run down the hall.

Mokuba turned to him and waved him to hurry up and get her. He grumbled and shoved his chair back from his desk. Scared or not, he didn’t see the point in trying to catch her. She wasn’t wanting to talk to him anyway. But Mokuba wasn’t going to let it go so he ran down the stairs and gently grabbed her shoulder. She jumped so drastically it actually scared him and he jumped too.

He just stared at her for a second, completely forgetting what he was going to say, until Mokuba walked by and waved at them with a yawn, “I’ll make us some coffee.”

Tea stuttered something, then, shouted towards the kitchen, “Decaf… please.”

“What’s going on with you?”

She reached into her purse and pulled out a broken phone. “I uh. I got a text earlier and-” her eyes filled with tears and Kaiba suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Why did he give Joey tea to sleep?

“Do you want to sit down?”

She nodded and covered her face with her free hand. He gently lead her into the kitchen where Mokuba was sleepily making coffee. He had to admit the smell was nice. She sat down at the island and practically tossed the broken phone to the other side. Then she buried her face in her hands.

Mokuba looked at him, but Kaiba still didn’t know what to say. He then rolled his eyes and set a cup of coffee in front of her. “Decaf with coconut creamer. Just like you like it.”

She looked up and sniffled, “Thanks Mokuba.”

As she took the cup into her hands Mokuba turned around and made another cup, “So what’s going on?”

“I got a text message at 3:30 in the fucking morning saying… saying-” then she started sobbing.

Mokuba looked at her like she had the plague. “I’ll go get Joey.”

“Don’t bother,” Kaiba said, taking a deep breath, “but you should get back to bed.”

Mokuba glanced between them and finally relented. “Okay. I’ll leave, but I’m taking my coffee and I'm playing a game,” he said, giving Kaiba a soft smile, “In case you need me.”

He nodded and watched Mokuba leave before he sat in the bar stool next to Tea. “Are you hungry?”

She shook her head, her shoulders shaking from her sobs.

He watched her for a moment, before turning to stare at the stove. “Does this have to do with you being pregnant?”

She nodded her head and he nodded too.

“Okay. Did your father text you? I know you were worried about-”

She stopped him mid sentence, “It wasn’t from anyone I know.”

“Then why would you care what it said?”

She snickered ruefully and looked up from her hands, “Because whoever it was said they wanted my baby’s skin.”

Now he understood why the phone looked like it went through a meat grinder and why she was still completely drained of color aside from her red eyes. She bit down on her knuckles and tried to fight against her sobs. Then she lifted her head and looked directly at him. “They know my name. They had my phone number. They probably know where I live. I didn’t tell anyone about being pregnant except you guys. I don’t know how- I mean- I just don’t get-”

Kaiba didn’t say anything at first. None of this made sense to him. Why text her? Unless it was to gloat. After Ryou and Tristan broke into the tour guides house, he and Ryou talked about the murders at length. Now totaling at 7, Kaiba and he were fairly confident it was a group of people, not just a single killer. This was different. This sounded more like a single killer. One that stalks its victims and assimilates their lives. He needed to call Ryou.

“But that’s not the worst part.”

Kaiba turned to look at her again.

“I don’t think it was a text message at all. I think it was _in_ my phone.”

“In… your phone.”

“Yeah. I started getting this poem texted to me over and over and over again, then it wasn’t just text messages, it was emails, my social app  notifications, even my solitaire game sent me a notification that was just that poem. It was _in_ my phone.” When Kaiba didn’t say anything, she sighed and started getting up from the island. “Look, I can get that exact look from literally anyone in this damn city. I don’t need it from you.”

He glared at her and grabbed her arm. “I’m not giving you any look.”

“You don’t believe me,” she said, turning to glare at him, “That’s pretty obvious. I should have just went to Ryou’s.”

She yanked her hand out of his grip and he stood up to stop her. Whether he believed her or not really didn’t matter. She was upset and needed to not be alone. He moved in front of her and half expected her to hit him, judging by how she stiffened and scowled. He prepared himself for it, just like he did with Joey, and started to tell her to calm down when she sneezed.

It was unexpected but also bordering on adorable. He wanted to laugh when she sneezed again, but then the radio Joey was listening to turned on…  by itself. Tea looked at him wide eyed and then slowly turned to the radio. They both watched the dial move on its own until it landed on a station that played a weird song. Seto thought it sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it.

Then Mokuba tore into the room, “It’s doing it here too?”

“Doing what?”

“I was playing my game and then this came on.”

Tea sobbed and backed away from the radio, “That’s what it texted me! Why is it doing this?” She crouched down covering her ears against the kitchen wall.

“Mokuba, what is this?”

“It’s the song the Duchess sings in the Alice in Wonderland movie.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Oh not the animated one. The one that they had on TV. You said it looked stupid and wouldn’t watch it with me.” Mokuba turned to look at Tea. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Don’t worry about it, Mokuba.”

Kaiba turned the radio off and unplugged it. Then he had a sick feeling he’d lost his whole report for work. He’d have to deal with that later. Right now he had Tea going into hysterics and Joey passed out on his bed. He reached into his pocket and dialed Ryou’s number. He needed help. He heard it ringing as he handed it to Mokuba. Then, he walked over to Tea and sat down in front of her. He wasn’t really sure what to do to calm her down. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “How are you so calm?”

He smirked. “Plausible deniability.”

Tea laughed through her tears and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Kaiba stiffened and prayed Ryou would answer the damn phone faster. He was running out of ideas and hesitantly hugged her back. “Hey Ryou,” Mokuba said, crossing the room (to come to Kaiba’s rescue), “and Tristan. Yeah I can hear you. Ha ha. We kind of have an emergency. Could you guys come over here?”

Tea let him go and scooted closer to Mokuba, laying her head on his. They both propped each other up on the kitchen wall while Ryou talked to them on speaker phone. “We’ll be right over. Are you guys okay?”

“We’re okay now, just hurry up Ryou,” Tea said, wiping the tears from her face.

Kaiba stood up, satisfied that Tea was taken care of. She looked up at him and smiled, mouthing ‘thank you’ as she listened to Ryou tell her everything was going to be fine and he’d be there soon. He nodded his head to her and left the kitchen.

He had to wake Joey up. If Ryou and Tristan were coming over, he’d be pissed if he missed everything. As he climbed the staircase, Kaiba felt his face heating up. He felt so proud that Tea come over when she was scared. Even if it was to see Joey, she stayed to talk to him. It was a strange feeling for him and he tried really hard to figure out why he was so pleased with himself. Even as he kissed Joey’s neck to wake him up he had nothing. Then when Joey opened his eyes and smiled at him he thought he knew why he felt so strange. “I think you’re right.”

“Ya woke me up ta tell me I’m right?”

“No. I woke you up because Tea’s hyperventilating in the kitchen.”

Joey frowned and laughed, “Yeah okay that sounds-”

“But I think you’re right,” Kaiba said, “I am excited about Tea being pregnant.”

“‘Bout time ya admitted it.” Joey grinned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “So what happened now?”


	14. 3/1 Monday

"Yami… That's not the way to the Castle," Atem said from behind Yuugi as they followed after him. "We need to go through the forest."

"I know where the Castle is."

"So, where are we going?"

"To get Seto and Joey."

“The Tea Party is near the Castle of Hearts. And the Castle of Hearts is this way, my love." He gestured towards a clearing in the brush to his right, only to have Yami wave him off.

"As you wish Sire," Yuugi giggled and shrugged his shoulders at Atem, "Along the beach we go I guess."

"I hate it when he does this," Atem sighed and reached out to gently trace his fingers over Yuugi's back while they walked. "Why can't he just tell us where he's going? He knows as well as I do that he isn't going to the Tea Party."

"I honestly don't think he really knows where he's going. He just knows he needs to get there."

Atem hummed in agreement, but fell silent afterwards. They did their best to catch up to Yami as quickly as they could in the loose sand. Atem didn't have any trouble like Yuugi was having. He constantly had to grab ahold of Atem to keep his balance. Not that he minded at all. As the sun began to set, Yuugi and Atem assumed they were stopping, but Yami didn't stop. "Hey love! It’s going to be night...We should probably make camp."

Yami stopped for a moment to look back over his shoulder at them. "We can't. We are already very late."

"But, your Majesty, your subjects are tired. We've been walking all day," Yuugi teased and scrambled behind Atem, when Yami took a threatening step toward him. 

Atem grinned wickedly and said over his shoulder, "Better do as his majesty commands."

"I will throw you both into the ocean."

Peeking out from around Atem’s side, Yuugi stuck his tongue out at him. Yami grinned in response and bolted towards them. Yuugi yelped and ran out from behind Atem just in time before he could grab him. He rolled his eyes at them as they raced down the moonlit beach. Well, he wanted to camp and Yuugi give him the perfect distraction. While they raced around in the sand and waves, Atem set up a small camp on the forest edge. 

Off in the distance, he saw a large mountain off the coast. They were very close to the city but Joey wasn’t there. He just got the fire going when he saw Yami walking over with Yuugi in his arms. He sat down with Yuugi in his lap. Apparently Yuugi had fallen into the waves at some point. He scooted closer to the fire and his hands dripped with salt water. Yuugi looked out over the ocean towards the mountain and hummed in thought, “That’s Metropolina right?”

“Yes.”

“Trying to catch them before they get into the city?” Atem asked, poking at the fire.

“That’s the plan.” 

Yuugi nodded and rubbed his hands together. “That’s a good plan. Especially since the white castle is between us and the Tea party.”

“And how do you know that Kitten?”

“Noa told me about it before we left. He showed me on a map where it was and said that it would move again when Seto and Joey left it.”

“That’s the other reason we aren’t meeting them there,” Yami said, “It can move if we get too close.”

“We’d better get to sleep then. We should be at the end of the beach in a week.”

“Assuming all goes well, yes.”

 

\------

 

“4 more? Wow. Yeah. There’s no way it’s just one killer. I’d bet my watch on it.”

“Yes, I’d agree, but this time, you will  _ not _ be sneaking into anyone else's house,” Kaiba said from his desk not even bothering to look up, “One is enough.”

Joey snickered at Ryou and Tristan’s shared look of ‘okay I guess’. 

Ryou spent a lot of time with Kaiba and him the last week or so at Kaiba corp. Drawing maps and talking about war. Bakura actually had a decent handle on it, surprisingly for the maniac. Three probably had more of a hand in that than anyone wanted to admit. After the ‘breaking and entering’ incident and the ‘poltergeist night’, Seto made Ryou a room for investigating in Kaiba corp. It sat on the 6th floor overlooking the city in a corner office some poor sap got booted out of. Ryou spent so much time in there, he wondered if he lived there. He felt like Kaiba lived there too, much to his chagrin.

“Did you finish your english paper?”

“What? Ya talkin’ ta me now?”

Kaiba gave him a pointed look before returning to his typing. “Did you finish your paper? I’d like you to at least graduate, pup.”

Joey grumbled. He wasn’t doing well. Even with Ryou and Seto’s help. “I’m workin’ on it. I’ll try ta finish it tonight.”

“I’ll help you Joey,” Ryou said smiling.

“Alright alright.” 

“So what have you got out of the book so far? Anything new?” Ryou looked up at Kaiba with his pen ready.

Kaiba typed a little longer before turning his full attention to Ryou. “Yes actually, and I’ve reset the computer. It might take a moment to boot up, but it should be in order now.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you mind telling me again why it was riddled with virus’?” Kaiba gave Ryou a pretty intense stare. And even Joey would’ve buckled under it. 

“Well I-I was looking up Wonderland stuff. Um you know and uh well I don’t really know where I went that did that. It could have been anywhere.” 

Tristan waited until Kaiba had turned away to give Joey a really big grin. Yeah that’s what he thought. “Well, try to be more careful next time.” Kaiba said digging through his briefcase for some notebooks. “And I found this.”

Ryou took the notebooks and laid them out over the desk beside Kaiba. Just like magic, he started getting tired. Tristan laughed and nudged his shoulder, “Seriously dude? Every day.”

“I can’t help it!”

“You really should pay attention, Joey. We won’t always be around to help you guys figure this out.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Ryou and me.” Tristan leaned closer to whisper, “But you don’t need to worry. We won’t ever be far.”

Joey raised a brow at him, thinking the look in his eyes was strange. Like he knew something and he wasn’t telling. “Since ya seem so interested in this conversation why don’t you give me the cliff notes version of it.”

Tristan leaned back and grinned. “Cliff notes? Oh yeah, you’re fucked.”

Joey burst into laughter. At least he was awake now and getting glares from Kaiba and Ryou.


	15. 3/12 Saturday

All Téa could do was nod her head weakly and let Ishizu pull her along. They walked in silence to a nearby diner where Ishizu pulled her inside and insisted that she eat some breakfast. Téa tried to protest and tell her she had no money but Ishizu was having none of that. 

Tea thought today would be a great day to tell her dad. It was three months in and getting pretty hard to explain everything away. It went south fast. She fought back the urge to get sick when she remembered him screaming at her about wasting her life and throwing away her dreams. He had no idea what her dreams were. Now all she had was the clothes on her back. She walked to the museum and cried on Ishizu’s shoulder, just like she promised she would. But she still felt like she was bothering her. Like she was an inconvenience. 

The waitress brought her a hearty breakfast which Téa hastily devoured. After eating the last bite she looked up at Ishizu's amused grin. She must have looked as bad as the boys. "Thank you. I mean it… Thank you."

"You are family. I've learned that family comes first even when they are fighting you every step of the way." Her eyes glistened and Téa knew she was thinking of Malik. "I have a room set up for you already at the house. I had figured something like this would happen and I believe you felt that way too."

Téa looked down at her plate. She was right. "I don't know what I was expecting..."

Ishizu smiled softly and reached across the table to put her hand on Téa's. "Like I said, you are family. I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too."

"Well, it's almost 8:30. I'm sure I can talk some of the movers at the museum to pick up your things from your house."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's do this. My dad is at work, so now would be the best time. But what if he's changed the locks? He said something about that."

Ishizu grinned, seeping with the same madness in all of Wonderland. "I don't think we will need to worry about it."

 

\-----

 

“Tea? Why are you awake?” 

She sat up, looking around the dark camp. Red, Ebony, Malik, and some weird looking tiger/panther/bear/dog thing named Oscar, left for the Castle of Spades a week or so ago. They’d be there in a day’s travel Oscar insisted. But all she could see was grass. Very tall, soft grass. “I… I don’t know. I guess I got used to going to sleep early.”

Malik brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, “Yeah Marik told me he’s been keeping you up late and waking you up early.”

“Yeah.” She blushed and looked away thankful for the darkness to hide it. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but Marik still had her lips sealed. The only way he’d know now is if he guessed it. Not likely. 

“So, how is Ishizu? How was your day?”

“It was pretty terrible, honestly. My dad kicked me out, but your sister is doing great. She’s literally playing doll with me. She bought me an entire room of furniture and clothes and shoes and stuff and moved me in.”

“That sounds like my sister,” Malik snickered then held on to her hand, “So why did he kick you out? Spending too much time with Joey and them?”

“Oh no. Ironically, he was happy I was doing something since Yuugi died. I uh, Marik forbid me from telling you why.”

Malik raised an eyebrow, but he seemed more amused by it than angry. “Oh really? So does that mean I have to guess it?”

She nodded her head, finding herself matching his smile. 

“Are you sleeping with someone else?”

“NO!”

“Shhh,” Malik laughed, “You’re going to wake up the roses.”

“Ah huh…”

“Okay so no new biker boyfriends. You’re not sleeping with anyone so no new biker girlfriends.” Tea hit his shoulder but he just laughed and continued, “You’re hanging out with Kaiba a lot so you don’t need money, so no stealing. Marik’s waking you up all the damn time so it’s not partying or doing drugs. Oh this is hard. Can I have a hint?”

“Um. It’s-” Tea tried but nothing came out, “Okay apparently that was too good of a hint.”

“What the hell? That’s not fair.”

Tea giggled, “I know, sorry Taw’am roHi.”

Malik snapped his fingers. “I know what it is.”

Tea shook her head, “If your that excited, you aren’t even close.”

He looked conflicted and maybe doubtful for a second. “Oh… Are you hurt then?”

“No I’m not hurt.” Tea laid down beside him, propping her head up on her arm. “What were you going to say?”

“Well, I was going to guess that you were pregnant.” Malik leaned up on his arm too and smiled like he’d solved the riddle (after all he had). “I figured it would be something Marik wouldn’t want you to tell me so he could have a secret over my head that he knows I’d be excited about. It’s something your dad would freak out about. And obviously the secret has to do with me. So unless it’s your dad found that damn sex position book you hid in your dance shoe box-” 

Tea stopped his ramble to kiss him. She couldn’t help herself. When she pulled away from him he just smiled at her. “Good guess,” she whispered.

“Why didn’t you think I'd be excited?”

“Because you’re here, not there. We’re really young. We’re not married. I’m doing it all alone. And what about Marik…”

His smile faltered, but it didn’t disappear, “Taw’am roHi… You’re right, we’re not married and we’re with Marik, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less excited. I know you wanted to be a mom.”

“I did.”

“As for me being here and not there with you, well, you’re going to have to learn how to draw.”

“Why?”

“I want to see my baby. You need to learn to draw.” 

Tea buried her face into his chest and cried while he held her close. This wasn’t what she was expecting at all. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, “Everyone’s going to be up soon.”

“I know. I’m working on it,” she cried into his shirt.

He snickered, “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	16. 3/13 Sunday

##  3/13 Sunday

“Curious. It’s locked,” Noa said, trying to open the door himself. “Do you want me to break it down?”

“No. I think the lock is just a little confused.” She curtsied to the door and knocked three times. “Good evening, sweet Door Knob. It is I, the Queen of Spades. Could you open up, please?”

“Sorry mum. Under strict orders from the King.”

“What king?”

“King of Spades of course!”

“Door Knob dear. There is no King of Spades.”

“Course there is!” The doorknob turned up his ‘nose’. “I’m no fool mum.”

Noa and Juria gave each other a look of shock. “No you are no fool, but I’m telling you. I’d know if there were a King of Spades,” Juria said, kneeling down to be eye level with the doorknob.

“He’s been quite busy at the White castle lately. Maybe he forgot to let you know where he was going. He’s here now though!”

“Where?”

“In here.” Doorknob opened his mouth as big as he could so Juria could look inside.

She put both hands on the door and peered in. The dark library looked exactly like she left it; a pile of books about Tyrant on the table in the center of the room and a fire lit in the far wall hearth. She sighed, a little disappointed. Perhaps the doorknob was overworked and needed to be fixed. She’d have to get some tea and jam to fix him right up. 

Then a shadow moved against the wall. Shapeless at first, but took on the figure of a cheshire cat. Juria stared, eyes wide, as the Shadow became a very familiar face. “Carroll?” she whispered, before she had a chance to think it through.

He turned his head towards the door and snapped his fingers. Juria fell backward as the doors opened. She thought about running away but something made her stay. Anger, shock, fear and curiosity swirled around in her mind.

“There you are, my queen.”

“Of what do I owe this pleasure, Creator? I’m afraid my King can’t be here to greet you as well.” Juria turned to look at Noa but he was gone. So she picked herself up off the floor as gracefully as possible.

Carroll laughed. “Busy rebuilding the castle is a noble duty I wouldn’t dream of interrupting.” 

Juria smiled proudly and it felt strange. Noa was not the blurry apparition that kept her safe and company these last few months. He was the Mad Hatter she’d saved in the fields. So why was talking about both just as rewarding to her? The apparition wasn’t real. But to the Queen of Spades, he was indeed. 

“Forgive me for the Door knob. I just didn’t wish anyone to interrupt me.” He walked towards her with a predatory grin. “Have you seen a book about Alice in here?”

Juria tilted her head and smiled, “I have not but I do have books on Tyrant.” She might not know where Noa had gone but she did know that stalling for time would help him… and her. Gliding into the room, she moved towards her desk. The books Noa and she’d gone through, Lin had put away; leaving Tyrant’s manuals all over. She picked up one and opened it to the page about pawns. “I wish to get better, you see. Would you like to play a game with me?”

“Maybe another time, my queen,” he purred and moved closer to her, taking her hand from the book, “I heard you saved my hatter. I am surprised since he is responsible for the disappearance of your beloved.”

She shut the book and set it down, thinking over what kind of story she’d give him. “Let’s be frank, shall we?” When she turned back to him she placed her hand over his, “My beloved is dead. All in my care are. And the Hatter? He is just a tool you use, Carroll, and to me he was bait and you are now here.”

“Yes. Here I am. Do you wish me dead?”

“You cannot kill a god.”  

Carroll grinned with arrogance and malice. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of black smoke filled a wooden rocking chair next to the hearth. She let the shadows inside of her cloud her eyes and face. It was best to hide her reaction to whatever he wished her to see. If she wanted her and Noa to get out of this alive, she had to play the part of a Mad Queen of Spades. Not that she had to play that much. All she’d said to this point was true. The hatter was bait for Carroll. It was Noa’s ghostly apparition wanted him alive and well. Maybe he was her heart’s own creation.

Noa appeared sitting in the rocking chair. As soon as the smoke cleared he tried to get up. Juria snapped her fingers and the shadows in the room held him  to the chair and bound his mouth closed. She looked him over as Carroll spoke. “Everyone wants something, Juria. What is it you want?”

She stared at Noa for a while, genuinely trying to think it over. “I want him.”

“Oh?”

She turned to grin madly at Carroll. “I wish him to suffer at my hands, as I have at his. For all eternity.”

Just as he reacted to her saying he was a god, he grinned with malice and arrogance again. 

She expected him to ask for something of hers but he never did. “What is it that you want, Creator?”

“Everything.”

Juria laughed and moved away from him to examine Noa. Very amused at his confusion and anger. That either meant she was doing well or he was. He was very convincing.  

“But I will have that in time.” He stayed back where she’d left him, near the desk of books. “I want you to have everything too.”

Juria turned her head but didn’t turn around. What a curious thing to say. 

“This world has been cruel to you, my queen, but I can change that. I can bring you back to the other world to be with your brothers. I can bring back your dead king. I can give you the power to make everyone in Wonderland bow to you.”

That all sounded so lovely, but she knew better. “And the price for all of these wonderful things?”

“For you to share them with me.”

She turned around to face him, blocking his view of Noa. “Why?”

“You are a real queen. One that everyone loves. One that everyone _ fears. _ Even Yami fears you. He made sure to limit your powers. He made sure to cut your wings but I can set you free.  _ You _ are what will give me everything.” 

“And if I refuse?” Juria asked a brow raised, “I don’t think Noa will be too happy with sharing me.”

“I’m sure we can have something arranged.” His grin widened. “A hatter can create something to keep him… in line.”

She turned back to Noa who stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t refuse his offer. He had Noa. He knew it was Noa. If she refused all he had to do was kill him. Or worse. Then again, if she agreed, he could still take him away from her. She just got him back. 

“Don’t give me your answer just yet,” Carroll said, snaking his arms around her waist and hissing in her ear. “Why don’t you show me your answer? I’ll leave the Hatter here. If you wish to refuse, kill him. He has failed me enough. If you accept,” he cackled, “make sure he suffers.”

She didn’t get a chance to react. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. She turned around to make sure he was gone before looking at Noa again. He didn’t look at her; instead, he stared into the hearth. She knelt down in front of him and laid a hand on his knee. When he didn’t react, she reached out and lowered the shadows from around his mouth. 

Then he turned to her and sighed. She offered him an apologetic smile and the shadows moved away from her eyes so he could see her clearly. “Are you alright, my love?”

He smiled back. “I could be better.”

She tilted her head and looked him over. “Well you look great. If I’d known you look this good tied up, I would have done it before.” She leaned up and kissed him, before resting her forehead on his. 

“Is that why you haven’t let me go yet?”

“Maybe…” she murmured, then her smile faltered. “What are we going to do?”

“We don’t have much choice.”

“I can’t hurt you or kill you. We could try to run away?”

He laughed. Yeah it was a crazy idea. It would never work. What were they going to do? Fly off the edge of the cliff? The more she thought about it the more hopeless it seemed. She sank back to the floor and turned to look into the fire. Maybe they should just jump off the edge of the cliff. At least they’d be together.

“Juria.” She turned to look at him and he smiled lovingly at her. “There is only one thing to do. It is the only thing that will keep you safe… Even if I hate the very idea of it; you have to accept his offer.”

“The only thing _ I _ have to do, is keep  _ you _ safe. I’m not losing you again. I can’t.” She turned back towards the fire, ignoring how her vision blurred. “The only way to do that is to hurt you… I can’t…” 

“I know…” The shadows released him and he sank to the floor to be with her. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. “I know.” 

They held each other near the fire for a while before Juria heard a soft tapping. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes. It sounded like it was coming from the desk.”

They turned to look, astonished at what they saw there. A lone tea cup sat on a silver tray next to the desk. Juria just stared at it for a moment until she saw a smoke covered hand push it towards them. Noa gasped but Juria watched on with curiosity. She’d never seen that hand before. The next thing she knew, half a dozen cheshire cats poked their heads out from around the desk. One of them leaned out and pushed the tray closer to her again. They all giggled and ducked behind the desk. 

She reached out and took the cup of tea. On the handle was a tag that read “Drink me.” She brought it to her lips and breathed it in. Quickly she paused. The tea wasn’t for her. 

“What is it?”

“The answer to our problems,” she whispered, cradling the cup, “Poppy Rose tea.”

“I don’t understand.” 

She brought the tea cup to his lips. When he parted them, she tilted the cup. Pouring the tea into his mouth, she watched his blue eyes turn almost black. A look of realization flashed in his eyes, quickly replaced by raw hunger and need. He rushed forward to kiss her, knocking the cup out of her hand. It shattered on the ground but neither were deterred by it. She slid her hands under his coat and pushed it off. He eagerly assisted, throwing it into the fire. The same happened with his shirt. She smiled against his lips. He was never meant to be a Hatter. 

To test the strength of the tea, she sank her nails into his now bare shoulders as hard as she could. He moaned against her lips and trembled under her hands. Fearing she hurt him, she panicked, pushing him back. Noa breathed heavily and stared at her hands, then down at himself.  His blood covered her fingers and dripped down his chest. He looked back at her and frowned, not angry or hurt but confused. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath as he put his hand on his shoulder. Juria stared at him with dilated eyes as he squeezed his shoulder. Instead of flinching or groaning in pain, he moaned and shook with pure pleasure. When he let go, he looked down at his blood covered hand. “Wow,” he panted.

“Wow indeed."

He looked up at her, staring directly into her eyes. She didn’t see blue or black, just a reflection of the fire. “We have to make this look real.”

She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. “Then we need to go to the throne room.”

He yanked on her arm and pulled her against his chest, devouring her lips again. They wouldn’t make it at this rate. She’d forgotten how strong Rose tea was. And if she were being honest with herself, the lingering taste on his lips wasn’t doing her any favors either. The shadows swirled around her and the room, tearing him away from her. Gasping for air, she watched them hold him still in the air, snaking over  his shoulders.  He moaned at the contact and she licked her lips. The whole room went black. 

 

\-----------

 

After moving his things (things Yuugi and Solomon bought for him over the last year and a half) from Yuugi's place over to Kaiba’s, Joey was elated to be lounging around in bed. After the funeral Solomon sold the game shop, packed up Yuugi and his things into a storage shed and decided to do some traveling to ‘clear his soul’. He said that he’d always felt like Yuugi was with him while he was traveling and he needed that right then. When Kaiba picked him up at the game shop, his old friend Arthur Hopkins was there to pick Solomon up and start another one of their adventures. Rebecca was there too and gave Kaiba and Joey a strange smile. One they’d recognized on a little bit older of a version of her for the past month.

Joey understood where Solomon was coming from. They’d left the Tea party a week ago headed to Metropolina. He really hoped they’d run into Yuugi, but after so long of nothing, he didn’t have much hope anymore. Yuugi was an adventurer at heart just like Solomon and Joey really missed him, but it felt good to be moving again. 

Once he got his shit over to the mansion, Kaiba practically kidnapped him and kept him upstairs in his room all day. Not that he was complaining. Like Kaiba said a few weeks ago, he owed him and Joey always makes good on his debts. They didn't move from their room all day, making up for lost time and refusing to let each other go even for a second. Despite all that, Joey was, admittedly, a little disappointed when Kaiba's alarm clock blared at 4 pm, waking them both up. Until he remembered why it was set in the first place. 

“Shit… ”

"Why did you set the alarm Puppy?" Seto muttered into Joey’s hair.

"We’re supposed ta be pickin’ Serenity up from the hospital."

"Why?"

Joey laughed at how tired Kaiba sounded. Had he really worn him out that much? “She had surgery Friday and they are releasin’ her today." Joey yawned and snuggled closer to Kaiba. “Haven’t ya wondered where Mokuba’s been?”

Kaiba didn’t respond and Joey felt himself drifting back to sleep in the comfortable silence. "That doesn't mean you get to go back to sleep." Kaiba protested.

"I'm not sleepin’."

"Let me be you're voice of reason for a moment then." Kaiba bit down on the crook of his neck and slipped his hand between them to run his fingertips over Joey's inner thigh. "You'd better get up Puppy, or we won't be getting up for a while."

"Sometimes I really hate ya..." Joey gasped.

Kaiba pressed his palm against Joey's hardening member. "Is that so? Well, I can really make you hate me if you keep lying here like this," he whispered before licking the shell of Joey's ear.

"F-fine! I'm gettin’ up, ya bastard, but you’re finishin’ this when we get back home."

"You aren't very convincing of that when you are talking dirty to me, Joey." Kaiba smirked and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "Your sister is going to be mad at you, not me."

Joey sighed in defeat, "Okay fine. If ya get off ‘o me, I'll let ya tie me up when we get back."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with excitement despite his indifferent expression. "What makes you think I want to tie you up?"

"HA!"

Kaiba stared at him for a moment. "Promise?"

"I swear."

Joey tried not to laugh at how fast Kaiba got out of bed. Today was going to be amazing.

 

\--------

 

Ishizu chuckled as she sat on Tea’s bed, “I’m glad he’s so happy.”

“Yeah, I was really worried.”

“Well, let’s go out and celebrate! Shopping always makes me feel better. It will help take your mind off of things."

"I could use a distraction."

Ishizu sighed dramatically with a sympathetic smirk, and walked out of the bedroom. "Me too girl. Me too."

Téa chuckled and followed her out into the hallway. Inspecting her more closely while they walked through the house to the foyer, she realised Ishizu was just as emotionally drained as she was. Téa made a mental note to ask her about it while they were out shopping and put her coat on. Ishizu put her coat on as well and opened the front door, letting a draft in the house. Téa turned away from the bitter cold air and glanced at the muted TV in the living room. The news was on and a reporter stood in front of the children's hospital talking about something, she assumed was praising Kaiba corp in some way. Well, kissing their ass was more an appropriate description. Scoffing, she turned into the wind to quickly run out of the door to the car, Ishizu shutting and locking the door behind her. Once they were both inside of the car, Téa wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered. "It's so cold outside...Did it get colder?"

"It's a lot colder when you are paying attention to it,” Ishizu chuckled and turned the car on. 

Téa buckled up, trying to think of what store she wanted to go to. "Is there a store you want to go first?"

"Hmm...I think I do have the perfect place in mind. I need a new necklace."

 

\-------

 

By the time they reached the hospital, Kaiba had successfully riled Joey up enough that he was already wanting to leave to hurry home. He should’ve just jerked off in the shower when he had the chance. Damn Kaiba! "Thank god for this jacket..."

Kaiba laughed and kissed Joey's cheek. "You'll be fine."

“What time is it?” 

Kaiba looked up at the darkening sky and then down at his wrist watch. “Quarter to 6.”

“Sis is gonna kill me. I told her we’d be here at 5.”

“I told  _ you _ it would be faster to shower together.” 

Joey glared at Kaiba’s know it all smirk. Like hell it would have. He had a hard enough time just getting into the bathroom to shower. Pushing open the hospital lobby doors, Joey started to feel like something was off. A quick glance back at Kaiba and he realized he felt it too. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Come on Moki...answer..."

Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm as he started to turn to leave the hospital. "Mokuba isn't home, he's here."

"You think he’s still here?"

Joey smiled despite the foreboding feeling in the air. "Mokuba’s been talkin’ to Serenity behind our backs for the last three months. I’m positive he’s here."

When Joey heard the voicemail pick up on Kaiba's phone he pulled him to the information desk. "Hiya, Ma’am. We’re wantin’ ta see Serenity Wheeler, but I don't remember the room number she's in."

"No problem." After a little bit of typing the young woman looked up at Joey with a smile. "She's in the recovery room down the hall. Room 1004 follow the signs."

Kaiba didn't wait for her to finish when he started down the hall quickly. Joey couldn't blame him, this bad feeling was getting worse by the second. That's when he heard Serenity yell very clearly from the hallway. "Like hell you will!"

He knew that tone of voice, she was furious. Something left the room quickly, which he assumed was a doctor that had pissed Serenity off. It made sense. Joey watched Kaiba turn a corner quickly and almost slip on the ground as he did so. Which was strange since there weren’t any wet floor signs but he didn’t think much of it… until he got closer. "Shit!"

Kaiba's footprints from where he slipped were smeared in blood on the white tile. "Serenity?"

Joey barely recognized his own voice as he whispered her name. He was afraid to look into the room and afraid that the room was hers. His fears were confirmed when she responded to him. "Joey? You’re late."

Slowly he turned to look into the room and sobbed at what he saw. Serenity sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Blood completely soaked her hospital gown so much that he had no idea where she was bleeding from. The entire room was trashed and equally covered in blood. There was no way it was all Serenity's. Taking a closer look around the room he caught sight of Dr. Anashi, or what was left of him, laying face down on the knocked over hospital bed. His left arm seemed to be eaten off and a huge chunk of flesh was taken from his side. Blood and organs slid out of the lifeless body making the most grotesque sound he had ever heard. Joey fought the urge to throw up as he stood there in horror. "Serenity."

"Go. Go help Seto," Serenity rasped through clenched teeth.

Joey shook his head dismissively and walked closer to her, almost slipping twice. "I'm not leavin’ ya. Kaiba’s going after him and he can handle himself. Ya know that."

Gently, he smoothed her hair out of her face, taking note of how she was sitting instead of laying on the ground. He wondered if maybe she wasn't as hurt as he feared she was. That small feeling of hope quickly disappeared with her next words. "Don't be afraid for me, J-Joey. I'll see you again."

"What do ya mean? You’re gonna be fine. We’re in a hospital...this is the best place to have a mass murder after you." Joey tried to laugh but it just came out as a sob.

"We live where our heart's are. Mine just moved over."

Great she's lost so much blood she's delirious. "Shhh Sis. I'm gonna take care of ya. You’re gonna be fine."

"I love you, Joey, but," -she groaned in pain and shook her head, laughing at him- "you're so dense sometimes. I'll see you in Wonderland."

Serenity's face twisted in agony before she started to slide down to the ground. Joey caught her as she slid but it was obvious she was losing consciousness. Joey gasped at the deep bleeding gashes on her back when she moved forward enough for him to see.  "W-we...have work...to... do."

He picked up her unconscious body and walked out of the room looking frantically down both ends of the hallway. He saw the nurses and doctors as they all stared at him for a moment before running down the hall to help him. "Please help! She’s dyin’! Please!"

Two doctors took her from him and laid her gently on the ground. Joey watched helplessly as the doctors checked Serenity’s pulse, or tried to. One of the doctors looked solemnly up at him. "I'm sorry son. She's gone."

Suddenly the nurse he'd bumped into a long time ago rushed up to him. "There you are! I knew if I saw Mr. Kaiba you wouldn’t be far away. I saw young Mr. Kaiba run down the hallway with a man chasing after him. I called the police and they are on their way."

Joey nodded and tore his eyes away from his sister's lifeless body. He had to find Kaiba and save Mokuba before he fell to the same fate. With renewed determination to make his sister proud, he looked directly at the nurse. "Did ya see which way they ran ta?"

"He ran that way. F-follow the blood." She pointed shakily and she was right, there was so much blood.

Joey ran down the hallway as fast as he could following Kaiba's bloody footsteps. They eventually lead to a staircase that went to the basement. Taking a deep breath, Joey charged through the doors and down the stairs. 

 

\------- 

 

Téa and Ishizu leaned over a glass counter staring intently at the most beautiful diamond necklace either of them had ever seen. "That is way too much money Ishizu..."

"But it's beautiful."

"Ishizu! Seriously, it's too much. You have plenty of necklaces," Téa giggled and gestured towards the gaudy gold chain and pendant around her neck.

Ishizu blushed and leaned up from the counter with a shaky sigh. "I know how expensive it is, but it's the same shape as my old necklace. And, don't tell Malik, but I really miss my necklace."

Téa stood up straight and watched Ishizu gently trace the bottom of her neck. She then looked up at the jewelry salesman and nodded her head. He pulled the necklace outside of the case and took it to the register. "I know it's expensive, Téa, but I can't help it."

"Everyone has something they are obsessed with I guess."

"What is yours?"

Téa followed Ishizu thinking intently. What was she obsessed with? everyone has something they are passionate about. It used to be dancing, at least, that's what she told herself. "I really like being the center of attention. Dancing is a really good way to do that. Being an Ace for Marik and Malik does that too."

"I never pegged you for the shallow kind,” Ishizu joked and reached into her bag for her wallet.

"Yeah, sad but true. At least I'm honest about it." Téa immediately started laughing, "and it's not as bad as being obsessed with a child's game or food or dead stuff. God I need new friends."

Ishizu joined her laughter until one of the other salesmen shouted across the jewelry store. "Hey Eiji! Look at this! Isn't your daughter supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Yeah why?"

"Some kind of lion or tiger got loose from the zoo and killed a few kids. Look, it's all over the news."

"WHAT?!" Eiji dropped Ishizu's card on the counter by the register and ran over to the tv to turn it up.

The reporter, the same one as Téa had seen earlier that morning, spoke without sound until Eiji turned it almost all the way up. "-ription of the animal is still being investigated by the police. Witnesses say it was NOT a lion but could be some kind of leopard. Probably an illegal pet gotten loose since the nearby zoo had no reported missing animals. The police have released new information on the victims of this attack. Among them are the head surgeon Dr. Devak Anashi, head surgeon at th-"

Ishizu turned to Tea. “You don't think?"

“Serenity was being released today. Maybe they are home?” Tea pulled out a new cell phone Ishizu had gotten her and she shakily dialed Kaiba’s number. “Shit he’s not answering.”

“Keep calling.”

Grabbing the card from the counter and making sure the necklace was still behind the counter and not in one of their bags, Téa ran, Ishizu on her tail. They raced to the car and threw their things in the back seat. Ishizu started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could without hitting anyone. Téa was a bundle of nerves, no doubt in her mind that this 'lost leopard' was in fact the Cheshire cat. “Why is no one picking up their damn phones?!”

 

\-----------

 

Joey didn't hear anything. He didn't hear screaming or crying or talking. He didn't hear the sound of his footsteps echoing in the empty stairway. He didn’t even hear the ragged breaths he took. The beating of his own heart rang solely in his ears and the closer he drew to the basement floor, the more that heartbeat sounded hollow. Pushing the door open with the force of his charging momentum down the stairs, Joey tried to see in the dimly lit room. When his eyes finally adjusted to the low lighting, he saw Kaiba holding Mokuba as he knelt on the ground. The room was still too quiet. Was Kaiba even breathing?

"Seto..."

Just like when Yuugi died, he felt things that we not his own. He felt numbness and agony. He couldn’t cry but he also couldn’t stand. Sinking to the floor he stared at Kaiba. Then the darkness shifted in the corner of the room, revealing a large cat like beast. The cheshire cat. “Oh goody! I had hoped to get the boy but now it seems I’ll get a three for one!” It grinned, dripping blood from it’s fur, “Welcome to the party Alice. I wouldn’t expect much from your Hatter, he’s a bit under the weather.”

It cackled making Joey furious. “You son of a-”

“Tut tut Alice. That isn’t very polite.” He disappeared and reappeared just a swipe away from Kaiba. “One down, two to go.”

He lifted his paw but something strange happened. Kaiba changed into a Hatter, right there in front of him in the real world. Joey could just stare as the Cheshire cat swiped down and missed them. He hissed and his fur raised, “What is the meaning of this?!”

“You wanted to mess with both worlds huh? Well now you have a new contender and I’m enforcing Alice’s rules. Check!” He laid Mokuba down near Joey and took off his hat. Inside he pulled out his Rapier and put his hat back on his head. He gave Joey a confident smirk and walked proudly back towards the beast. 

Now Joey wished he’d actually paid attention to the meetings Ryou and Kaiba had about the book and Wonderland. How Kaiba was able to do all that moving while he felt like his heart was going to literally explode he’d never know. Staring down at Mokuba’s lifeless body, he felt another gut wrenching spasm of agony tear through him. “Fuck.”

When he looked back at Seto and the Cheshire Cat, he prayed for a miracle. Even if he wanted to help, he couldn’t move. Seto’s heart kept him useless. He hated watching someone else fight his battles for him. Especially when that someone else was everything he had left. 

Seto swiped at the beast’s eye, making it roar in pain, then he swiped at it’s paws dropping it right into the wall. The concrete cracked and crumbled knocking the Cheshire Cat out. Seto took a deep breath and backed away. He spun on his heel to face Joey, “Get up, Alice. Run!”

Joey stood and reached out to take Seto’s outstretched hand, but he never made it. The beast flew up behind him in a cloud of black smoke and swiped at Seto one final time before disappearing entirely. It’s claws tore through Seto’s back and knocked him forward. 

Joey felt like he was watching everything in slow motion as a golden pin with a tiny black crystal dragon on the end flew out of Seto’s neck and hit the ground. It bounced once and both of them got a good look at it, then it bounced on the ground again, and Joey noticed Seto turning to dust, without explanation, Seto grabbed the metal pin and stuffed it into his hat. He quickly put the hat back on his head and held tightly to the brim, “I love you Joey. Trust me.” 

Just like that, he and the hat disappeared in a cloud of black dust. 

“Seto…” he reached out and touched the dust, shocked at how course it was. Then he sneezed. “What the hell? Seto!”

The police burst into the room. They said something to each other, but he couldn't quite hear what. He tried to catch one of them by the shoulder when they walked by but they were too far away. Then Four knelt in front of him. Joey wanted to tell him what happened but he sneezed. He started to talk and it happened again. And again. And again. He couldn’t stop. It  _ hurt _ . His chest, his lungs, his heart, his nose. Everything hurt! What was going on?

  
  


\--------

 

Ishizu didn't bother turning to look at her, keeping her attention on the road in front of her. "You can use my phone to call Joey too if you wish."

Téa grabbed a hold of Ishizu's cell phone in the middle of the cupholder between them. She shakily dialed his number and it didn't even ring. "Voicemail..."

"I have Seto Kaiba's number in there as well. Call him."

Téa tried but received the same thing. "Nothing…” Then her phone started ringing and a familiar number showed up, “Wait is this Mokuba's number?"

Ishizu nodded. 

“Mokuba?”

“This is Helena York, am I speaking with a Tea Gardner?"

“This is she.”

“I work for Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corporation. Mr. Wheeler asked me to call this number to speak with a Ishizu Ishtar. Is she near you?”

“Um hold please.” 

She handed Ishizu the phone. “Mokuba, we are-what? I can be there in ten minutes. Do you wa-...Yes...Can I speak with him?"

Ishizu turned to Téa after stopping at a red light with an annoyed sigh. Tilting the phone away from her mouth she whispered to Téa. "I'm going to drop myself off at the hospital for Joey and he wants you to go collect your friends and meet him at Mr. Kaiba's house."

"Okay...I can do that." Clearing her throat, she tried to keep it together to figure out what was going on. "Did she tell you what was happening?"

"She...hello?" Ishizu turned forward realizing the light was now green. "Yes. Hello Roland, my name is Ishizu Ishtar. I want-Oh you are?...He told you to do that?"

Now Téa was really confused. Who was she talking to?

"If Mr. Kaiba instructed that...I'm sure Mr. Wheeler will gladly accept your help. I will be at the hospital shortly and I can help with the transition if he wishes."

Téa fidgeted in her seat during a rather long pause from her. The person on the phone was a woman, that much she could discern from the rather quiet voice on the phone. After a while of Ishizu nodding her head at nothing and a few 'of courses' she finally hung up the phone and threw it against the dash. Téa recoiled from the phone as it bounced off of the dash, onto the armrest and into the back seat. For a moment, she wondered if Ishizu did that all the time and knew it would bounce back there or not.

"My apologies Téa...That was Helena and Roland. Apparently they had specific orders of what to do if something happened to the Kaiba brothers." 

"Something? Oh no!"

"From what I understood from Roland, Serenity and Dr. Anashi tried to protect Mokuba. The beast attacked her room where Mokuba was and then chased him. No one said what happened to Seto or where he is. Joey is...a wreck. He’s being hospitalized."

Téa covered her mouth with her hands trying not to break down. 

"All I know is that Seto Kaiba has his secretary Helena, Roland and three of his lawyers there."

"Why?"

"He gave them specific instructions if anything were to happen to himself and Mokuba. Well it's happened so now I have to go make sure they don't overwhelm your friend."

Téa was silent for the rest of the car ride and luckily it wasn't long. Ishizu parked the car about a block away from the hospital since it was impossible to park any closer. Téa was amazed at how many police were at the scene. Instead of turning the car off, Ishizu left it running so that Téa could go get her friends. Ishizu started to open the door, when Téa grabbed her arm. "Do you think we should call again...let him know we are here."

She nodded and Téa reached into the back seat to get the phone. Luckily it was working and not broken...she must do that a lot. Holding her breath she dialed Mokuba's number again but this time it made a weird clicking sound before a woman answered. "This is Helena, Mr. Kaiba's secretary. May I take a message?"

"Oh uh-It's Téa. Ishizu is here for Joey. I wanted to talk to him for a moment."

"Hold, please." Téa frowned at the woman's authoritative tone.

Kaiba would pick someone like that as a secretary; someone who could be the same cold hearted bossy ass that he was. Sighing into the phone as she waited, Téa got out of the car to switch sides to the driver's seat. "They know you're coming Ishizu. I'll let you know what happens after Joey gets to the mansion."

Ishizu nodded and got out of the car. Téa watched her jog down the street, after she climbed back into the warm car, slamming the door shut.

"Téa?" 

"Joey! Are you-” Tea was cut off by Joey sneezing. “...Okay? I mean obviously not, that was a stupid question. Are you hurt?"

"Nah. Get Ryou and Tristan and go ta Kaiba's." Then he sneezed again.

"I will Joey. Why are you sneezing?” The line fell silent. "Say something Joey."

"Go ta Kaiba's." Téa heard a click and pulled the phone from her ear.

He hung up on her.

 

\----------

 

Ryou bounced with excitement on his living room sofa. Tristan would be there any minute for their date. While he waited he figured he'd call Joey and see how Serenity was doing. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Joey's number. It rang...and rang and rang. Frowning, Ryou tried calling him again. He had managed to call him and Kaiba's cell three times each before Tristan opened the front door. Giving Ryou a suspicious look, Tristan cleared his throat. "Hey Babe. Are you feeling okay? I've been here for 10 minutes..."

"Joey and Kaiba aren't answering their phones," Ryou murmured while double checking to make sure he had the right numbers.

"Well. I don't think that's really that surprising if all of the stuff you told me about them are true." Tristan chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. "Come on babe. Quit being such a worry wart. We are going to be late for our dinner reservations."

Ryou sighed deeply and smiled up at Tristan. He was probably right, and the worrying was for nothing. Honestly, he'd been waiting for this date for days and was really excited about it. "Alright alright let's go. We'll just see them at the office anyway."

Tristan smiled nodded his head towards the car. "Exactly. Hurry up before there's a line."

Ryou giggled and reluctantly left the warmth of Tristan’s arms, quickly pulling his coat and scarf on before rushing out of the door after him. The weight in his chest was still there but the butterflies Tristan gave him made it almost impossible to feel. Shuffling into the passenger seat of Tristan's car, Ryou buckled himself in and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. "It's freezing outside."

"It's January. What did you expect?" Tristan laughed and leaned over the armrest, "I have something in mind that will warm you up."

Ryou blushed scarlet and pushed his shoulder away playfully. "I'm sure you do."

Tristan's laughter filled the car before he finally turned it on and put it in gear. They were headed for one of his favorite restaurants. Ryou was practically starving by the time they pulled into the parking lot and wasted no time unbuckling before the car was even stopped. Tristan called after him teasingly from the car when he ran to the front doors. "Oh now you're in a hurry."

Ryou only giggled more and waved from inside the warm Bistro foyer. When Tristan met him inside they followed a young waitress to a special table in the corner by the front door. The view of a beautiful garden next to the bistro was Ryou’s top reason for loving the place. He smiled at Tristan and how well he’d had this whole thing planned out. He didn’t take him for much of a planner. “You’re favorite table, right?”

“Yep.” He smiled and sat down across from Tristan, staring down at his folded hands on the table. "Thank you.”

“Anything for you, babe.” Ryou blushed when Tristan lifted his folded hands to his lips and kissed them. “So how was your night in Wonderland? Did Bakura make you go to battle again?”

”Oh no. I think he was just trying to get me to see what was going on. Seto and Three managed a lot of the battle stuff. Now I have to do that too. But today Three showed me where the dragons are on a crazy weird map. She said that I should know since I..."

Ryou looked up at Tristan and realized he wasn't listening. Following his gaze, Ryou glared at who Tristan was staring at. Some attractive guy at the bar with blond hair. He chatted up the bartender which was bad enough but was he really Tristan’s type to stare at?  He didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially since the waitress with their food was coming towards them in about the same direction. So he just watched Tristan to see if he was really looking at the food. He wasn't. "Tristan..."

"Oh good. The food's here." Tristan's attention immediately snapped to the food.

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Maybe Tristan had a rough morning and was just staring into space. That sounded plausible...right? Ryou looked up at the waitress and nodded a quick 'thank you' and gave her a false smile. He was good at those. "Do you know that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you were staring at up at the bar. Do you know him?" Ryou did his best to sound nonchalant about it.

"Nope never seen him before in my life and we go here a lot. There’s never new people here, right? I bet he’s from a different country."

"Well that's nice."

Tristan frowned and leaned forward. Ryou tried to ignore him until he grabbed a hold of his chin and made him look up. "You're doing that fake thing again. I thought we promised to be honest with each other."

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Tristan scowled and leaned back in his chair. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm worried about Joey and Kaiba and your ogling some guy while I'm sitting right here," Ryou huffed and grabbed his fork, poking at his food.

Tristan didn’t move for a minute then he leaned in really close, “You’re jealous?”

“You’re ogling!”

“The word your looking for is leering and I didn’t think you had a jealous bone in your body, babe.”

“So you admit it?!” Ryou accidentally set is fork down on his plate a little loud and the clang made him wince. 

“My Ryou is jealous.” Tristan’s grin was downright criminal. “How about that?”

By this point he was thinking of leaving the restaurant. He felt humiliated, betrayed, and jealous. All emotions that make for dramatic events at fancy restaurants. Then Tristan reached over and put his hand on his, gripping him so he couldn’t pull away. “Chill out. Seriously, I’m not looking for me. A good friend of mine is looking to move on.”

“We’re your only friends.” 

“Oh yeah? What about Davie?”

“Davie is your cousin.”

“And we’re friends.” Tristan smirked at him.

“So your saying Davie and Carol broke up?”

“Yeah, well, I mean come on. You knew. I knew. Apparently she didn’t.” He looked back over at the attractive man at the bar. “So what do you think, babe?”

Ryou looked as well, this time more critically, “How honest do you want me to be?”

“Brutal.”

“He’s out of Davie’s league.”

When he turned back to look at Tristan, he couldn’t help but beam. He looked at him with the most adoring and sweet smile. “And this is why I love you.”

Before he could reply, a loud noise from the front door of the Bistro caught his attention. Whipping his head around, he saw Téa. What on earth was she doing here? She had her back to him, but he knew for sure it was her by her shaky voice. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. Normally these doors have more resistance than that..."

"Téa?!" Tristan stood up and started to walk over to her. "What happened to you?"

Ryou saw it immediately and couldn't move from his chair. The blue of Téa's eyes stood out eerily against the red. She'd been sobbing.

"Mokuba- The hospital is on lockdown and-" Téa suddenly burst into tears, her sobs barely registering as words in Ryou's ears. "Someone killed them! Joey won't talk to me and I don't even know if Kaiba is alive."

"Calm down Téa. What's going on? Who killed who?" Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she sobbed, but Ryou knew what was happening.

The weight..."Tristan we need to go now!”

"Where? Téa's a wreck we can't go anywhere."

"NOW!"

Both Tristan and Téa blinked wide eyed at him as he stood from the table and ran towards the door. Joey and Kaiba needed him and he wasn't there. He should have checked on them. He could have helped them. Ryou ran past the car and down the block. The hospital wasn't far away and it would just be faster to run there. He could hear Tristan yelling for him but he kept running, ignoring the blistering cold. The instant he turned the corner to the hospital, he skidded to a halt. Téa was right, the hospital was on lockdown. He'd never seen so many police cars in his entire life. Téa grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him to the right. "This way Ryou. The only thing I managed to get out of Joey was to wait for him at the Kaiba mansion."

"But Serenity? Does she-"

"She's dead Ryou." Téa bit back a sob and they continued to run down the sidewalk.

"Dead..." Tristan seemed to be having just as hard of a time believing that as Ryou. “Oh no, Joey.”

"Exactly. We need to be there for Joey. The Kaiba mansion is the best place to get to him but, I don't know how to get in there and he hung up on me before I could ask him."

"I do..."

"What babe?" Tristan turned to Ryou.

Ryou stopped running when they arrived at the gates of the Kaiba mansion. "I Do. I know the codes to get in."

"...How do you know that?"

"Seto told me." Tristan gave Ryou a skeptical, maybe even jealous, glare. "What? He wanted me to look after Mokuba and Joey. Just in case something would happen."

"It sounds like he was planning for this," Tristan muttered.

"Yeah… It does, doesn't it? He’s got lawyers and execs at the hospital waiting to run everything in case something happened. It's quite a coincidence," Téa panted from running and crying so hard earlier.

Ryou walked up to the gate keypad and pulled the cover off. Eyeing the brand new keypad, he could feel his heart drop. "Or maybe not..."

"He could have changed the keypad the other day when Mokuba was attacked." Ryou glanced over at Tristan.

He was right. Seto told him that he'd replaced several things in the house but he never thought to ask for a new code. "Well, here goes nothing."

Ryou shakily typed in the four code pin that Seto had told him and the box made a strange beeping noise, but other than that nothing happened. Téa looked around the gate and tried to push it open.  "Uh...Ryou was it supposed to do that?"

"Yes. It's supposed to have a double pin if he sets it a certain way." Ryou typed in another four code pin and the gates opened.

"Not that I really need to know, but what was the code?"

"His birthday was the first one, 1025, or maybe it was Juria's birthday… Anyway, and the second one 0314 was the day Juria went missing and they both wound up in Wonderland."

"Heh. Scorpio. That explains a lot," Téa mumbled under her breath.

Tristan shook his head, leading them through the gates. "That's what you're concerned with? Not the fact that the second date should really be ringing a bell."

Ryou walked behind Tristan and tried to run the numbers though his mind. Just like Tristan said, they were familiar...very familiar. "That date is when Elica Downerland disappeared and when she reappeared."

"And?"

"And I don't bloody know okay?!"

"Really guys? It's been all over the news."

"We've been a little more concerned with murders recently," Téa spat and stopped just in front of the Kaiba mansion door.

Ryou smiled weakly when she gestured to the door prompting him to do something about it. He still listened to Tristan while he reached under the outside light mount for the front door key. It was almost too high for him to reach. How did Mokuba get in without a key?

"Well," Tristan began, "tonight we’re getting an eclipse."

“Tristan, that’s not how it works.”

“Shut up Tea, I’m trying to explain something. Domino City has an eclipse every year on the 14th of March and something horrible happens every time. I did some research on it.”

Téa put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. "Tristan Taylor, you never do research."

“Yeah yeah, so I may or may not have been listening to my dad ramble on about 'the good ol' days and it came up." Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Tristan's proud expression before returning his attention to the door lock. "Turns out he was up for one of them and he swore it was the craziest thing he’d ever seen."

"It’s just an eclipse. Yeah they’re cool but why would it be crazy looking?" 

Ryou unlocked the door and opened it. "Most of that is all talk and coincidence, Tristan. I don't think it has anything to do with Wonderland."

"You're not getting what I'm saying, babe. Tonight at midnight the sun's going to come up and the moons going to block it and it will stay that way until Midnight again the next day. And look I’m not fucking with you. It’s true."

Ryou smirked back at him but continued walking into the living room. Of in the corner, was Seto's mirror. "Well, at least we have this."

"What do we want with an old mirror?"

"It's the mirror that started it all," Ryou mused and sat down in front of it.

"I thought the Ballroom mirrors at the Downerland Mansion started it all?" Téa sighed and plopped down next to Ryou, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's just a theory, but Bakura and I think this mirror may be from the mansion itself. We should keep an eye on it."

Tristan sat down behind Ryou, pulling him back against his chest and carrying Téa with him. Something still felt off, like he was walking along the blade of a knife. Bakura shared in his worry and that itself was enough to make him outright terrified.

 

\------

 

After a few hours of waiting around the mansion, Ryou and Tristan made sure Tea was comfortable on the sofa while they walked outside. He had to see this ‘eclipse’ Tristan was talking about. So far, 11:58, the night sky looked completely normal. “I’m not seeing a rogue sun.”

“Just wait for it.”

Ryou sighed, looking down at his feet, “I’m sorry our date was ruined. It was very sweet.”

Tristan snickered and leaned over to nudge him in the shoulder. “Hey, it’s no big deal. I’ll get plenty more chances to take you on dates.”

Ryou smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He was freezing, exhausted and starving. “When do you think Joey will be home?”

“Roland said he’d just fallen asleep and the cough medicine was working on him. They still have no clue why he was sneezing and coughing his head off like that. Creepy huh?”

“Yeah it-Oh my god!” Ryou bolted up, staring into the sky in absolute terror.

Just as Tristan had described, the sun moved up the horizon and stopped in the middle of the sky. At first the moon didn’t move, but then it shook and Ryou swore he felt the earth rumble too. It moved in front of the sun and the sun turned black. Without thinking, he started to murmur the poem of the Walrus and the Carpenter:

 

“The sun was shining on the sea,

     Shining with all his might:

He did his very best to make

     The billows smooth and bright —

And this was odd, because it was

     The middle of the night.

 

The moon was shining sulkily,

     Because she thought the sun

Had got no business to be there

     After the day was done —

"It's very rude of him," she said,

     "To come and spoil the fun."

 

The sea was wet as wet could be,

     The sands were dry as dry.

You could not see a cloud, because

     No cloud was in the sky:

No birds were flying overhead —

     There were no birds to fly.”

 

Tristan was right. This had Wonderland written all over it. “This isn’t an eclipse Tristan! It’s… Damn it. Why am I so bloody tired?”

He took a shaky step towards Tristan and collapsed into his arms. He was so scared, but he felt Tristan pulled him close and carry him back into the mansion. He couldn’t stay awake any more and sighed at the bright room of Hearts. 


	17. 3/13 Un Yadnus

 

Yuugi stared up at a black sun. Such a strange thing to see in Wonderland. Yami hated it. He kept watching it like it was going to leave the sky and eat him. Atem didn’t seem too fond of it either. What had them so spooked?

“Do you see anything up there, Kitten?” Yami shouted behind him.

The eclipse made things a little harder to see, for Atem and Yami anyway. He managed just fine. They past Metropolina a few days ago and the cliffs at the end of the beach were now in sight. “A lot of beach and the cliffs.

Atem ran ahead to catch up to Yami, and Yuugi just sighed. They were walking down a beach for a very long time and it killed him that he was so close to the water. But another part of him basked in its beauty. Glancing at the strange sun again, Yuugi wondered when they were going to see Seto and Joey. Here they were harassing Yami about thinking they were late. What if they were?

Then a strange scent caught his attention. Something he hadn’t smelled in a long time and couldn’t quite place it. “Partner! I smell something.”

But Atem didn’t hear him. He held on to Yami’s arm and argued with him about something that Yuugi couldn’t hear. When did they get so far away from him? Turning to the forest, he felt his tail whip back and forth. The smell was definitely coming from there and with every step closer, he felt a little happier. Like he was visiting a distant memory with a faint smell that wafted through the air. 

Then the smell disappeared just as suddenly. He looked around but didn't see anything amiss. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to turn back towards the beach where he was sure Atem and Yami were having aneurysms. Then he saw a mop of blond hair amongst the bushes. “Joey?” he whispered, more to himself than anything.

The hair moved and Yuugi reflexively hid in the leaves. He watched as Joey tried to get up, sneezed and fell back to sleep. He laughed at such a strange thing to see. What could have caused that? Then he moved over to Joey and brushed his hair out of his face. He missed him so much! Seto had to be lying around here somewhere. Yuugi spent a good ten minutes looking around and listening to the forest. Seto wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere near there. Why was Joey wandering the forest alone?

“There you are! It’s dangerous to be in-” Atem looked down at Joey and knelt beside him, revealing Yami standing not far behind him. “Where’s Seto?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Yuugi said, still listening and looking out into the black forest. “I thought I smelled him but… he’s gone. Like he vanished.”

“We’d better get him to the beach,” Yami whispered and scooped Joey up into his arms. “The last thing we need is a captured Alice.”

“Looks like we might have a captured Hatter,” Atem muttered tapping Yuugi’s shoulder for him to follow.

He didn’t know if he followed that theory. Joey wouldn’t be sleeping so soundly if Seto was captured by Diamonds and Yuugi knew his nose. That scent form earlier was Seto. He just knew it. Now he was gone. Vanished into thin air. “No. This has something to do with the other world.”

“And the eclipse, I’d wager,” said Yami as he stepped onto the sand. “The cliffs would provide better protection. Let’s try to make it there before we camp.”

“Let me know if you need help carrying him, love,” Atem said smiling, “He’s not as light as Yuugi.”

“No he isn’t.”

 

\------

 

Joey kept sneezing and coughing. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he could barely breathe. 

“Hang in there Mr. Wheeler. That medicine should kick in any minute now.” The nurse offered him a sweet smile, but he didn’t want to look at it. There wasn’t much to smile about.

True to her word things started to get blurry and dark. He was drifting off to sleep alright, but he wasn’t losing the damn cough or sneezing fit. If anything, as he rolled over in what he assumed was sand, it made it worse in Wonderland. He coughed and gagged, pushing himself up on his knees with his forehead buried into the sand. He couldn’t stop. 

Then he felt someone’s hand on his back. For a minute there, he really hoped it was Seto’s but as he looked over, he saw that it wasn’t. Yuugi leaned down and smiled. “Hang in there, Joey.”

Next thing he knew Yami had pushed him over onto his back, a tea cup stuffed in his face. He didn't get to drink it, the tea poured into his nose and his eyes and his mouth and all over his shirt. He coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. “What the hell is wrong with ya?” 

“Wrong with  _ me _ ?” Yami tisked and shook his head at him. “I should ask you the same thing. Who eats pepper? Are you mad?!”

“What?” Yuugi laughed, “That’s what you do with pepper, Yami.”

“Eat pepper?!” Yami’s eyes were as big as saucers. “That’s-that’s just-The most odious thing I’ve ever heard!”

“It’s a spice, love,” Atem said with a playful smirk, “What do _ you _ think it is?”

Yami gave Atem an indignant glare before looking Joey over more carefully, “Pepper is not a spice. It is what we become when we die.”

“Oh! Like the whole ‘dust to dust’ thing,” Yuugi said, tilting his head, “So basically, Joey, he’s saying you just ate somebody.”

Joey didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. Now that he could breath and he didn’t feel like his whole body was on fire, he had a chance to feel everything else. But he couldn’t. He just felt numb. Staring at Yuugi he wanted to be happy, but he was numb. 

“Seto’s gone.” Joey rubbed his chest, tried to get it to beat but it was like his chest was empty. “He turned into… so you’re sayin’ he’s dead?”

When Joey turned to Yami for answers he was met with curious eyes. “He turned into… What? The pepper? That’s impossible Joey. He’s from your world.”

“Yeah he is and he did it  _ in my world _ .” Joey reached into his pockets and pulled out the hat pin from Noa and tossed it in front of Yami. “Somethin’ like this came outta his back when Carroll attacked him. He turned ta dust. What the fuck is goin’ on?”

Yami picked up the pin very carefully and sighed. “I don’t know Joey. That’s not what was supposed to happen.”

“Yami gave Seto that hat pin so he could be awake in both worlds Joey.” Yuugi said, resting his hand on Joey’s shoulder, “We have a lot to talk to you about.”

“He should be here in Wonderland if he did, in fact, turn to pepper in your world.” Yami gestured for Joey to come over to him. “The best place to find Seto would be in Metropolina.”

“Yeah,” Joey said, but he had a hard time believing it, ”that’s where we were headed.”

He moved over and turned at Yami’s coaxing. Sitting in front of him he felt a small prick at the base of his neck. He flinched but the pain disappeared almost instantly. “What are ya doin?”

“It’s more of a failsafe for you. If something happens that requires you to be awake in both worlds, well now you can be.”

“Do you have the book of Alice?” Atem poked at the fire, even though the sun still hung in the sky blacked.

Joey shook his head and wiped his face off with his sleeve. “Nah. He had it in his hat. That’s dust too.” When everyone sighed in relief, Joey realized a lot happened that he must have missed. “Okay and that’s a good thing?”

“It means Carroll can’t get it.” 

Yuugi nodded. “And that’s always a good thing, Joey.”

“Please try not to worry, Alice. I know you feel empty now, but he’ll be at his shop and you can get your heart back.”

“So how does that work?”

“Well I’m not really sure, but if it works like it did with Noa, your heart and his heart are with him. He’s pepper now, so his heart is pepper as well, but yours is still flesh. So he will take a form around it.”

“Well that’s all fucking fantastic for Noa but I”m not dead.” Joey spat, “What’s gonna happen now? I can’t be alive in both places with one heart. Right?”

“Right.” Yami tilted his head and looked at Joey’s chest. “The only way to know for sure what’s going on is to split you open. So what’ll it be?”

Joey’s frown intensified and he pulled his jacket over himself, “I guess I’ll find out in a few hours anyway. So… Ya talked ta Noa?”

“Yep!” Yuugi smiled. “Juria got him back. They’re doing a lot better.”

“For now,” Yami said softly, “As you saw, nothing stays the same for long.”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Joey shook his head, still in a sour mood until he saw Yuugi’s fast swaying tail. “What’s up Yuug?”

“Well I haven’t seen you in MONTHS! You need to tell me everything! Are you dating Kaiba? Is he romantic? Ryou and I had a bet. Did Ryou talk about the bet? Did Ryou finally agree to go out with Tristan? Who’s the king of the castle of hearts now? Is Bakura bothering Ryou? How’s Tea doing? Is Malik better? How are you getting on with this whole ‘Alice’ thing? How’s Grampa?” Yuugi’s shoulders slumped, “Did I die?... Is Grampa angry with me for staying here?”

Joey sighed and smiled at him. He missed Yuugi so much. He had so much to catch up on and now that he thought about it, a lot of it was bad.

\------

Mokuba was scared. He knew Serenity was dead...Dr. Anashi too, and even though the pain had stopped, his fear lingered. Why was he still afraid? He was already dead, what more could there be to fear? 

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay. You're safe here." Who was that? She sounded nice but unfamiliar, could she be an angel? "The mackerel almost got you. It's a good thing my husband's fishing boat was sailing by. What is your name?" She chirped happily while patting his forehead with what he assumed was a damp cloth.

He opened his eyes to try to see her but the cloth was in the way. Too afraid to move his arms and feel that pain come back, he just closed his eyes again. His head was throbbing and FREEZING. The cold cloth made him shiver only making his head hurt more. The delightful smell of roast beef in the room made his stomach ache with hunger. He tried to open his mouth to speak but she quickly silenced him. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Don't worry about answering. I remember when I first arrived here. The first time I heard my voice I panicked so much I started hyperventilating and everything. My husband laughed at me for a week. So rest. You've had a long night."

Mokuba nodded in response and stood up from the bed. His stomach growled from hunger and she immediately started laughing. "I'll make you some dinner too. Cupcakes okay or would you rather have fish?"

He nodded his head eagerly to the mention of fish, not really sure if she was serious or not but the thought of lemon pepper fish sounded amazing. On the other hand, there was roast, he could smell it. Why didn't she offer him that? He heard her shut the door and sighed, the smell of food had left when she did and although he found it weird he just assumed it was because the door had been open while she was inside of the room. After a moment of laying there in the silence, Mokuba's curiosity about the room he was in started to overcome his fear. Shakily, he tried to move his fingers. They moved easily, no pain and he could feel the cotton sheets beneath him. Then he tried moving his feet, then his legs, his arms, and finally, he sat up making sure to keep the cloth on his head.  Sitting up turned out to be a horrible idea and his head spun and ached as if someone had torn it off and threw it into a bed of spikes. He groaned and held his head, planning on laying back down..until he heard the groan he made. Was that his voice? Had the water affected his throat? She did say something about them fishing him out of water. 

"Test." Oh shit that was his voice!

He sounded completely different. His voice was lower as if he were older. He almost sounded like- Jumping out of bed and throwing the rag from his face, Mokuba looked down at himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

He screamed. He didn't mean to but this was NOT his body, or at least it wasn't yet. He was not, in any way, as old as Seto but looking down at himself now, he looked about the same age. "What the hell is going on?"

Touching his face, he started searching the room for a mirror. He barely heard the door when it opened behind him. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"A mirror. I need a mirror."

Mokuba shuffled through drawer after drawer for anything that he could see into. "Uh. We don't have mirrors in Wonderland. Only the King's have a mirror.  I can take you to the castle if you wish."

"No I-I just want to see..." he sighed. 

She had been so kind to him, he didn't want to inconvenience her any more than he had already. Just when he was about to give up she handed him a silver platter. He took it from her gingerly, unable to look away from it as she handed it to him. There in the reflective silver, was the face of a young man that Mokuba had not seen in years. His unruly mop of thick black hair framed his face instead of falling into it, what was left was tied back into a short braid. Running his fingertips over neatly trimmed facial hair he had only dreamed of ever having, he shook his head sadly. His eyes stung and filled with tears. "I look just like my dad..."

"Oh sweety..."

The silver platter fell slightly as his will to keep the plate up dwindled. His clothes were just as strange as his age. He looked like something out of a Robin hood movie that he used to watch with Joey, "I need to find my brother. Do you know where he is? His name is Seto."

For the first time he turned to look at the woman and yelped, falling backwards when he did. She was a heavy set woman, but burly; short brown hair and chocolate, caring eyes in the same strange clothing as he was, but that wasn't what caught his attention. On the top of her head were two small ears, bear ears. "Seto? You mean King Seto of the Castle of Hearts? Oh honey I hate to be the one to tell you but he disappeared about a month or two ago."

Her sharp teeth clearly visible as she spoke made him even more nervous. "You're a bear?!"

"Oh ha ha ha Yes I am-wow. Oh it's really hot in here. Let me open… a-argh...."

"What's wrong?" Mokuba stood up and watched as the woman doubled over in pain. 

He didn't even get a chance to reach out to help her or ask her what he should do when she started screaming. Screaming in agony. He'd never heard any sound like it before in his life and it _ terrified  _ him. He wanted to help her but he had no idea what was going on so all he could do was watch in horror as she fell to the ground. The smell of burned roast filled his nose before what looked like liquid fire poured from her mouth. Her body began to melt right before his eyes, still alive, still screaming. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the sound she was making or the fact that the room continued to smell like food. She smelled like food. Gagging at the thought and backing away from her, Mokuba hit the wall next to a window. He didn't know what to do. The screaming had stopped replaced by a sickening gurgle, then the sound of crackling flame as the ground beneath her caught fire. It caught so quickly that his means of escape through the open door was cut off. Just as he turned to push the window open, an equally burly man with bear ears burst into the room. He barely spoke before the flames cut him off. 

He took one look at the puddle of liquid fire that was once his wife and then began to shout. "Jabberwocky! Run!" 

He only made it halfway down the hallway before Mokuba heard him shrieking just like she was. Frantically pushing at the glass that wouldn't budge, he sobbed trying to keep himself together. This had to be hell. There was no other explanation. "Please open,” he pleaded and gave the glass one final shove, shattering the entire window frame. "Good enough."

He climbed out of the window just in time to see a bunch of other town's people running over to him. "Son are you hurt?" A winged man called to him as he lay on the ground beneath the window.

"No, but they-"

"We heard Scott yelling and- oh my god!" A woman ran closer to him, her ears reminded him of a hound dog. "Get water! Quick!"

Mokuba scrambled away on his hands and knees from the window when fire burst through it and up towards the roof. The towns people talked to each other, shouted at each other, but Mokuba could only hear the fire crackling and the timber within the house snapping. What the hell happened? The more they tried to douse the fire, the larger it grew. He watched intently as the girl with the hound ears helped toss water onto the blaze. Suddenly she started to scream and just like the nice couple that helped him, she melted from the inside out. Leaving a pool of liquid fiery flesh behind, but unlike the bear woman, she was being held and touched by some of the other townspeople. Like a plague the fire spread from person to person until Mokuba couldn't stand the sight or sound any longer...and he ran.


	18. 3/14 Monday

 

It had to look real and it did.

Juria stared into space as she listened to the small drips of Noa’s blood hitting the marble floor. Noa was unconscious, from tea of course, but unconscious nonetheless. Blood matted his hair, stained his clothes and dripped from his fingertips. The shadows held him still, across from her throne and all she could do was stare at him. 

She had to make it look real, and she did. 

The shadows held his arms outstretched like a real prisoner. Every scratch, tear break and cut were made for show. She even went as far as to heal several of the cuts, in order to make more over top of them. No one in their right or wrong mind would suspect anything but torture. He looked like hell, and yet, he looked  _ ravishing _ . 

He wanted to make it look real, and it was.

The purpose of this torture, Juria surmised, was for her pleasure. And that she did have. If they made it out of this mess, she would want it again. As his blood pooled onto the floor, she wondered just how far she’d go to keep up this rouse. How far would she go to keep her heart safe? However far Carroll pushed her, she supposed. If blood was all he needed, blood he shall have.

Lin stepped into the throne room and stood behind Noa, smiling bright as day. “Visitors, my queen.”

“Clubs?” she asked, and when Lin nodded, she waved her off. “Send them to the dinning hall. I’m sure they are famished.”

She stood from the throne and walked over to Noa; where she placed a small bloody kiss on his cheek before walking away. “I won’t be long, beloved.”

\-----

Tea sat at the long dining table watching trays of tea and food float through the air and onto the table. “Yep. Just as creepy as he said.”

“Shh.”

“What, don’t you think it’s creepy?”

Malik widened his eyes at her and leaned close, “Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!”

And shush she did. Apparently, it wasn’t a suggestion. Tea thought maybe she was being loud, but then it clicked. She was talking about Joey, in the Castle of Spades with Juria, while Carroll could jump out at any moment.  How could she be so stupid? Thank goodness Malik was paying attention. She wanted to laugh at herself for the whole thing, but she couldn’t. So she just smiled. 

Malik gave her a sideways glance, then looked down at his food, “Yes it is creepy.”

She tried to act out her complete agreement, but Malik just laughed at her. So much for that. They ate in silence, but with her inability to talk, she was hyper focused on the rest of the room. Ebony and Red sat dangerously close, constantly looking around the room for some kind of danger. She wanted to tell them everything was safe, she'd know if they were in danger, but Malik insisted she be silent. So she’d blame it on him later. 

Then Carroll entered the room with Juria on his arm. She wasn’t dressed in black anymore. Instead she wore a large ballgown of white with a spade over her left breast. Tea was shocked at how beautiful she was. Knowing she was Kaiba’s twin made it difficult to picture her, but she was stunning. Even more curious was how happy she looked: bright blue eyes, perfectly kept hair, white dress, genuine smile. Was she happy to be with him?

“Ahh, my faithful Queen of Clubs. I’m glad you and your Ace arrived safely,” Carrol said, helping Juria into the chair at the head of the table. “Would you like to tell them, my queen?”

“Of course! It is time for wonderland to move forward, and that is why, tomorrow we will travel to Metropolina.”

“I don’t mean to sound contentious, but…” Malik sighed, “Why?”

Juria laughed. Carroll glared. But Tea was pretty sure they both shared the same thought. It had to be something along the lines of ‘are you serious right now’ because that’s what Tea was thinking. She forced a smile and shook her head, thinking of all the exit strategies she’d come up with since entering the castle. But Juria’s laughter died down and she actually answered him. Much to Tea’s surprise. “Metropolina is the heart of Wonderland. If we are to end this war, we will need her cooperation.”

“So we’re,” Malik frowned, staring at both of them like they were speaking a foreign language, “ending the war?”

“Of course we are ending the war!” Juria held up her left hand and a beautiful black diamond glittered in the candle light. “Today marks the first step towards peace in Wonderland. A Wonderland ruled by a White King and Queen with her heart in mind.”

“But Juria… What about Noa?” Ebony asked before Red elbowed her in the side.

Malik and Tea both glanced at each other waiting for something to happen, but Juria lifted her head proudly, “I have captured his killer. His memory and his spirit will rest peacefully now. He was the perfect gift of peace.”

Sure that sounded plausible, but Tea wasn’t buying it. More like trojan horse of peace. Why would Juria agree to this? Juria. Seto’s sister. The White Queen that she heard so much about, from Yuugi, Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, and everyone she’d met in Wonderland. The one person who built Wonderland up after the war with the Queen of Hearts and created such a name for herself that if she walked outside and told everyone to kill themselves, they probably would,  _ she, _ took the fucking bait?  Was she really Kaiba’s sister? He might be a stubborn egotistical jackass but he wasn’t nieve or stupid. Juria seemed to be both of those things and that bugged her. Yuugi wouldn’t speak so highly of someone like this. Something was up. Either very wrong or very right. 

Juria then turned towards the doorway and smiled. “Lin, would you be a dear and let the others know we will begin our quest shortly. I just need to ‘wrap up’ some unfinished business.” 

She stood from her chair and curtsided to them. “We will be leaving at dawn, my good friends. Make sure to get plenty of rest. I know the roses prefer to sleep under the stars so I have prepared special rooms for you. Please let Penny escort you,” she said and gestured towards a floating candelabra.

“And I have business at the Castle of Diamonds, my Queen. I’ll meet with you soon.” He crossed the room and took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

Malik stood and helped her stand as well. Juria then walked over to them, fiddling with the embroidery on the waist of her dress. “I need a favor of you, Tea.”

She wanted to say something, but Malik had her silenced. So, she hit him on the shoulder. “Ow! What the hell?” he rubbed his shoulder then groaned, “Oh yeah. Sorry. You can talk to her.”

“Thank you, Taw’am roHi,” she muttered before putting a fake smile on. “What can I do for you, your majesty?”

“I need you to help me bury, Masumi.” 

Tea blinked. “Oh. Okay…”

“I should go with you,” Malik quickly added, grabbing her arm.

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary. A Queen never gets their hands dirty,” Juria said, turning on her heel and grinning, “unless it’s with blood.”

Tea gave him a weak smile. Hopefully he’d know she could handle herself. She followed after Juria and frowned at the strange shadow that moved and disappeared in the corner of the room. Curious indeed. 

When they entered the throne room, Tea gasped. There in the center was a hatter, presumably Masumi, bound in black shadows and hung in the air. He looked close to death, with the large pool of blood beneath him. Too stunned to move, she watched Juria pull a strange looking tart out of a pocket in her large gown and cup it in her hands. She poured it into his mouth, minding his head with the shadows. If Tea didn’t know any better, she’s swear she was being gentle. Something the rest of the Hatter didn’t show. 

She stood there, a sweet smile on her face as his wounds healed and he came about. He lifted his head and, to Tea’s complete shock, mirrored her adoring smile, “Did it work?”

“Like a charm, beloved.” She gently brushed his matted hair out of his face and kissed him. At first the kiss was sweet, but it quickly turned passionate. Tea looked away, feeling incredibly awkward. She heard them break the kiss and attempted to look back. Juria smiled at her and waved her over. “Forgive me, Tea.”  

“It’s cool. Red and Marik do that to me all the time. I mean..  Not together.” She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked away from them. “Yeah I’m going to stop talking.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Masumi snickered, then mock glared at Juria, “I didn’t know we had company.”

“If you did, I'd never have my kiss.” She winked at him before returning her attention to Tea. “I know everything is so confusing right now but this is Noa. And Noa this is Tea. She’s very good friends with Yuugi and Sir Alice.”

Noa smiled at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tea, Ace of Clubs.”

Tea gave a small wave, feeling her face heating up at how professional he made her sound. “Hey.”

“So,” Juria said, grinning like a cheshire cat, “How do you feel about being buried alive, beloved?”

Noa raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s not preferable.”

She laughed. “Of course it’s not preferable, but it will keep you safe until I get back.”

Tea looked between them. “I’m so confused.”

“Carroll doesn’t know I have my memories back,” Noa said turning to her, “but he made Juria an offer that she had to accept.”

“It’s the only way to keep him safe.”

“Us safe,” he corrected, but she barreled on ignoring him.

“So I’ve tortured him, poisoned him, healed him, and then we’re going to drug him and bury him alive.” She made a hand motion for each thing, to not only tell what she emant but show it and then finally, excitedly, gave Tea a bright smile.

Tea snickered and quickly covered her mouth. Noa narrowed his eyes at her with a knowing smirk. “You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?”

“No of course not!” she said, walking away so Tea and Noa couldn’t see her face. 

Noa turned to Tea and nodded slowly, making eye contact with her the whole time.

Tea ended up needing both hands cover her mouth to keep from laughing harder while Juria talked. She went on about what the plan was for burying Noa and making sure he was safe and comfortable as they did that, but Tea wasn’t really paying attention. She was too busy watching them. This was much more like she expected: creepy castle, eccentric queen, dark spooky shadow things. But Noa? He was completely outside of her expectations. What kind of love did they have where he was absolutely okay with her trying to kill him? She understood, watching them look at each other and interact with each other, why everyone mourned them. 

“So” -Tea cleared her throat, to get her attention- “what happens if Carroll catches on that you’re betraying him?”

“I’ll kill him sooner,” she said in the most nonchalant tone Tea had ever heard. Oh yeah, she was Kaiba’s sister. Kaiba’s sister on a contact high, but sister nonetheless. 

Tea grinned at her answer and put a hand on her hip, swinging it out. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

\-----------

 

Mokuba ran and ran until he tripped over a tree branch in the middle of the path. Téars streaming down his face still, he turned around to see smoke billowing upwards into the sky. What happened? Was it all his fault? Everything was fine until he arrived and the bear...he called him a Jabberwocky. What the hell did that have to do with anything? He remembered reading Wonderland with Seto when he was younger, not to long ago. He said he hated the book when he had to read it for his class at school but when Seto was younger he loved it. Now he could see why there was a change in his older brothers opinion. This was like Wonderland hell…

"Mokuba?! Is that you, dearie?" 

Mokuba scrambled to his feet and stared wide eyed at none other than the infamous Mai. The one that put Yuugi into a coma and tore apart his family. He glared at her with reddened eyes. "What do you want Mai?"

"Mokuba don't look at me like that. I'm stuck here just like you! He lied to me and controlled me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Joey won't listen to me but he'll listen to you. Come with me! I can take you right to him."

"I want to see my brother."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's dead." 

"No! No he can't be..." Mokuba's eyes stung, he couldn't take much more of this. "Okay Mai. Take me to Joey.”

"You lay one hand on him, Mai, and I'll devour you right now!" 

Mokuba covered his ears from the defining roar. Looking up he saw what he couldn’t believe he was actually seeing. Was that a dragon?! Was that a REAL dragon?!

"Serenity?” Mai sighed, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. “I wasn't expecting you until later, I must admit."

That dragon was Serenity?! Before Mokuba could wrap his brain around what was going on, the dragon transformed mid air, into the young woman Mokuba had seen in Seto's mirror. She landed like the heroine in a fantasy movie, on her feet and stood up, squaring her shoulders. A glance at Mai and he realized, he almost went with the villian. 

Mai grinned, “I just want the kid Serenity. We don't need this to be a bloodbath." From behind her stood a line of people, soldiers it looked like, dressed in strange crystal armor that didn’t really cover anything.

"I do. He's worth more than that from you," Serenity insisted, smoke and flames pouring from her mouth and nose as she spoke.

"My queen. Is it wise to engage a Jabberwocky in her territory?"

Mai gave her Knave a sideways glare and walked towards Serenity. She held both of her hands up and they quickly became encased in some kind of crystal or diamond with a very sharp point at the end. "Fight me for him then."

Serenity growled. She actually growled and the sound was just as loud as when she was in the dragon form. Mokuba backed away when she charged forward and slashed at her with a sharp, clawed hand. His back hit a tree and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them as they fought. Mai moved fluidly and gracefully but Serenity moved more like an animal. She was a dragon and she moved like one. The exchange between both beautiful women was welcomed over what he had seen earlier even if they were trying to kill each other over him… Especially since they were trying to kill each other over him.

After a few calming breaths, Mokuba realized that no one was paying attention to him. Maybe he could find Joey on his own. Wherever there's Joey there's bound to be Yuugi or Seto. He made up his mind and bolted into the forest. At least among the trees, they wouldn't be able to catch him so easily. He heard a loud roar and Mai saying something about her being a coward before he caught the smell of burning leaves. That didn't stop him. He just kept running and running and running. Just when he started to think he lost them, he heard a bunch of snapping and cracking sounds above him. Looking up, Mokuba yelled at the red scaly claw that broke through the treetops and wrapped itself around him. "Let me go!"

The dragon, Serenity, didn't listen to him at all and flew up into the air while he kicked and shouted at her to let him go. She had no intention of listening.

\--------

 

Ryou felt a little guilty, sitting on the long dining table amongst papers and chess pieces. Bakura had a hand in his mouth and the other draped over the arm of the dining room chair, a quil between his fingers. He stared at his battle plans as if he were watching the war happen on the wrinkled paper. He didn’t look happy. Which made sense after Three’s report a half hour ago. Diamond forces were all over the Heart kingdom and no matter what Bakura did, they kept advancing as if unafraid of death. That was why he had a hard time with winning; they were going to keep attacking until every Diamond was dead. 

“Damn it,” Bakura huffed and leaned forward to write something more on the paper, glaring at it. In one swift motion he’d crumpled the whole paper up, threw it behind him and grabbed another paper to began again. 

Ryou looked out the stained glass window at the strange sun hung high in the sky, black and eerie. No one in the castle stepped foot outside, even in the courtyard because of that sun. It made everyone on edge, everyone but him, he supposed. It took a lot to put him on edge, and the ‘lot’ was too busy working on battle plans. The same battle plans he’d worked on for over a month straight and couldn’t get to his liking. Today, however, it seemed to be more important than ever. Ryou didn’t really understand why and when he tried talking to him, he got his head bit off.

Bakura crumpled up and threw that paper too, then pulled out yet another one before Ryou decided to do something he probably shouldn’t. He got off the table, walked over to Bakura (still too focused to see him) and stood behind him. He paused for just a moment to try and talk himself out of it, but he’d already felt pretty committed to this terrible decision. Then he reached out and put his hands on Bakura’s shoulders. Like magic Bakura stopped working, but he also didn’t move, or say anything, so Ryou took that to mean he wasn’t mad and kept going. He rubbed Bakura’s shoulders for a while before he leaned back to look him in the eye with a weak smirk. “What are you doing bunny?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

“And this is a stupid idea. So why are you doing it?”

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of something to justify his actions to both Bakura and himself, “You’re working really hard, so I just thought… I mean I can stop if you want.”

His smirk grew to a curious grin. “Don’t you already have a boyfriend? Or is he not satisfying you anymore?”

Ryou felt his face heat up and just knew he was a million shades of red. “What-That’s-See here-!”

Bakura laughed and shook his head, returning to his battle plans, “Don’t worry, pet. I won’t tell.”

He scowled at the back of Bakura’s head. He was so angry and embarrassed. He should just storm right out of there. Bakura could work on those stupid battle plans for the rest of eternity by himself until the Diamonds come in to the castle and carry him off to hell for all he cared! Unfortunately for Ryou, he did care. And that was pretty evident by the fact that he was  _ still _ rubbing Bakura’s shoulders. 


	19. 3/14 Un Yadnom

Yuugi followed close behind Atem while they walked further down the beach. Now that the mountain in the distance was closer than ever, Yami said that soon they would need to cross the water to get to Metropalina. Yuugi’s cheshire cat instincts didn't like the idea at all. He barely managed to stay on the beach much less think about swimming over to the city. So when Atem quickly turned and began walking into the ocean waves, Yuugi had enough. He grabbed a hold of Atem’s hand and stopped him, “You know I can’t go that way.”

“Are we seriously swimmin’? I mean, I can swim but… that’s pretty damn far,” Joey tried to gesture to the mountain across the way but ended up doing a double take as Yami walked straight into the ocean, unflinching, as the waves went over his head. “What the hell is he doing?" 

Atem laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi, helping to calm him. “Getting our ride of course.”

Yuugi took slow and deep breaths, but it wasnt’ helping. Staring into the waves that apparently ate Yami, made him fidget. He could feel a panic attack coming on. Yami was eaten by the ocean and no one cared. “You need to go get him. He could be drowning.”

"Relax partner. He’s not drowning."

“But he is. It’s been a really long time. Atem you need to get him!” Yuugi grabed Atem by his armor and yanked him forward so he was looking at him.

“Yuug.” Joey leaned over and gave him a crooked grin. “It’s alright man. Chill.” 

Atem smiled sweetly and put his hands over Yuugi’s, “We go to Metropolina all the time, partner. He’s been doing this for over a hundred years. He’s not going to drown. He knows what he’s doing.”

Yuugi breathed shallowly and stared at the waves, “Yeah but what if-”

“You have his heart, Yuugi. You know he’s fine.” 

He was right. Yuugi could very clearly feel that Yami was alive and well, playing in the water, it seemed like. Still holding on to Atem, Yuugi watched Joey walk into the shallow waves and call out to Yami. With him out of hearing range, Atem wrapped his arms around Yuugi and kissed his neck. "You've been in the water before, remember?” he whispered against Yuugi’s skin, “Hot springs, bubbling bath water, less clothing between us."

His cat ear twitched when Atem bit down playfully on the crook of Yuugi's neck. “Joey’s here, you know?”

"Mmm, bittersweet, isn’t it?"

“It is.” 

Yuugi closed his eyes, feeling Atem kiss his neck and jaw. It helped him to relax, just like it did in the springs, but only for a little while. When he opened his eyes Yami and Joey stood in the waves, looking up into the sky at something as it fell. Joey caught the object and started heading back to the shore. "Joey! What is that?"

Joey looked down at the object in his hands and chuckled, "It’s a sugar dish.  My grams used ta have one like this with a gold spoon."

Yami followed close behind Joey, smiling up at Yuugi. "This is our ride Kitten."

“A sugar dish?”

“Yep.”

Joey stared down at the dish again, smiling as he opened it. Yuugi wondered what he was thinking about. He looked almost pained to see the sugar cubes in the dish. Was he sad about his grandmother or someone else? Maybe both. He also wondered who’d told him about the sugar as he reached in and popped on in his mouth. 

Joey shrunk down to the size of the sugar cupe he'd eaten, maybe a little bigger but not much. Atem quickly caught the dish before it crushed him. “Oops. Sorry!” 

Yuugi giggled at how tiny Joey sounded. Atem set the dish down next to him and he comically climbed inside; falling on his face at first. Yuugi smiled as Yami and Atem did the same as joey, turning to miniatures of themselves. If Yuugi didn’t know better, he’d swear he was in The Borrowers, not Wonderland. Yami took a hold of Joey's hand and they both managed to get into the sugar dish, Atem close behind them. Yuugi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and ate the sugar cube. When he opened his eyes everything was huge. The waves sounded so loud and the more he thought about the now humongous waves, the more he knew he needed to get into that dish. Before he knew it he was covered in black smoke and with the blink of an eye, he was inside the dish next to Atem and Yami. 

“Well that’s one way ta do it,” Joey snickered.

A shadow that descended from the sky. Yuugi looked up at it and began to recognize it as one of the citizens of Wonderland; a Doo doo bird to be precise. The closer the bird descended to them the more it occurred to Yuugi that this was an awful idea. "That bird thing is going to take us there and drop us in the water...isn't it?"

"Brilliant observation Kitten." Yami leaned over and kissed his cheek before going through his bag. He pulled out his hookah and set it beside him. "And now we wait."

Joey and Yuugi exchanged panicked looks before the entire dish rocked roughly. Yuugi was very thankful that they all were sitting instead of standing, at this point. The shadow of the Doo doo bird made it impossible to see inside of the dish but Yuugi made sure to hold on to Atem as tightly as physically possible. Almost as quickly as the bird landed and grabbed onto the dish, it flew back into the air, carrying the dish tightly in its clawed feet. The light of the sun now shone back into the dish and Yuugi bravely looked up at the bird. The Doo doo was a girl. She had white hair and black eyes but somehow she was pretty. A red painted blush spreading across her cheeks and over her nose. The rest of her skin was a, pale almost sickly white, but it somehow worked for her. Yuugi might have thought that looking up was brave, until he caught sight of Joey standing up and leaning over the edge of the dish to see the ocean below. "Wow! We’re really high up."

"We only look high up because we are small," Yami mused before sitting up straight, eyeing Joey as if he were thinking about something. He let out a puff of smoke in the shape of a ‘y’. “How come you exchanged hearts with Seto?”

Yuugi leaned back against Atem's chest, missing him being more comfortable without the armor. Joey looked at Yami from the edge before sitting back down at the bottom of the dish. It might be dimly lit inside the dish but Yuugi could tell Joey was blushing. 

“The damn butterfly ya let go got me. I told ya that ‘member?”

Atem nodded. “Yes but that doesn’t explain why he gave you his heart if yours was actually fine.”

His blush deepened and he frowned. “He said somethin’ about Carroll goin’ after it so he wanted ta keep it safe. Why?”

Yami grinned and tapped the mouthpiece to his bottom lip. “No reason. Just seems curious is all. And you don’t feel any different?”

“Nah, why? Am I supposed ta?”

“No Alice. I suppose not.” But Yami’s devilish grin didn’t fade and he puffed on his hookah again.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating in our world,” Yuugi said, “I thought for sure that would never happen.”

“Yeah I thought so too,” Joey’s smile came back and he shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his feet. “I dunno… he’s different, but the same. I can’t really explain it.”

“Kaiba usually gets what he wants. I don’t see why either of you are surprised,” Atem commented from behind Yuugi, “We’ve all seen him go through some pretty great lengths to do so.”

“Yeah, but he’s also a stubborn jackass who can’t admit he’s human.”

Atem snickered, “Agreed.” 

“So Yami,” Joey said, sitting and examining Yami’s hookah.

Yami blew a smoke ‘a’. “Yes, Alice?” 

“So… what’s the big deal ‘bout bein’ a hatter? I tried talkin’ ta Seto ‘bout it, but he just said he could make magic hats and didn’t really wanna talk ‘bout it more.”

Yami adjusted to get more comfortable and took another puff. “Hatters, by trade, make hats for different situations. Every hatter strives to make the perfect hat, to give them the most knowledge, the most power and once they make it, they lose their ability to make any more. So they wear that hat, that they spent their lives making. Masumi, or Noa I guess, is a perfect example. His teal top hat has a power. While he wears that hat he can control the minds and actions of others of a lesser will than him. That is how he was able to get Mai to do what she did."

“Makes sense. Damn. I can’t believe he didn’t beat the shit outta ya for doin’ that ta him. Better yet, I can’t believe Juria didn’t rip ya a new one.”

“I think they are just happy to be together again,” Yuugi interrupted, his tail flicking over Atem’s leg. “And Yami learns from his mistakes, right sire?”

Yami puffed a smoke ‘R’ at him, making him laugh and turn his head away. When he turned back, Yami had sat up and offered the hose to Joey, “Here.”

“Wha?”

“Try it. It will make you feel better.”

Joey took it reluctantly, looking at it like it might be poisoned, but put it to his mouth just the same. He inhaled and then dropped the mouth piece to puff a hat shaped cloud of smoke. “That’s pretty cool.” He smiled, and took another drag from the hose before handing it to Yami. "So what's Seto's special thing?"

“Seto was never meant to be an ordinary Hatter. He was meant to be the most powerful Hatter Wonderland has ever seen. The Hatter for the Queen of Wonderland and as such-"

Joey scoffed and held his hand up to stop Yami for saying anything further. "Why the hell does it matter who he makes hats for?"

Atem spoke for Yami, running his fingers through Yuugi's hair, making him try as hard as he could not to purr. "The hats are powerful Joey. Noa’s hat has a power but most hats are knowledge. If I wanted to be an expert in karate I'd wear the head tie thing made by a hatter, then I would have the knowledge of an expert Karate master. Or, if I wanted to be a pilot I'd buy a hat from a hatter to do that." 

"So you're tellin’ me that Seto can know everythin’ with his hat?" Joey snickered and rubbed his forehead. "Course he can. ‘N he’s supposed ta make hats for the most powerful queen in wonderland? Yeah I’ll buy it."

Yami chuckled too, but then paused for a moment. "Joey… Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

“What are you planning to do when you wake up?”

"That ain’t a personal question. I'm gonna go ta school, try not ta get killed by crazy cats, try not ta get killed by Tea,” he snickered and shook his head reaching out for the hookah hose, ”Why?"

Yami handed to him and took a deep breath. "I don't think that Seto will be in your world."

Yuugi started to feel like he should say something, but what could he say? ‘Quit bullying my friend with your facts?’ Sure, that would definitely make a world of sense. Yami was trying to look out for Joey and he knew that too. Maybe he should stay out of it.

"I-I uh. Yeah, I know."

"What are you going to do? Yuugi isn't there to help you. Tea is pregnant and Ryou is preoccupied it sounds like."

Joey didn’t say anything.

"We are here to help you and support you but you're all on your own there. Like Seto was." Yami leaned forward, making sure Joey was listening to him. "If he's not in Metropolina… Then he’s gone.”

“Look. I appreciate ya tryin’ ta help but he’s not gone,” Joey said with more conviction than Yuugi had ever heard from him, even when he was trying to get money for his sister or protect him. “I’m gonna get him back.”

He even gave Yami the same look he gave everyone that challenged him on something important. Yuugi always believed Joey could do anything he put his mind to, but apparently he'd never seen Joey this upset before. He IS going to do anything and/or everything. He's that in love with Kaiba? 

Yami grinned, satisfied with the conversation and shifted to get comfortable against the wall of the sugar dish. Yuugi saw a perfect opportunity to snuggle into him, since he was more comfortable, and took that opportunity. Sprawling out sideways on top of both of them, Yuugi stretched, before finally getting comfortable with his arms and head on Yami's chest and his feet and tail in Atem's lap. "How much longer?"

"Well if I were you Kitten I'd go to sleep for the next part anyway," Yami said and ran his fingers soothingly through Yuugi's hair, making him purr.

"You purr too? HA!" Joey laughed when Yuugi proceeded to give him a death glare…  while still purring.

He probably should have stopped purring to glare at Joey, but there was just no stopping it. Yuugi swore Yami had a magical touch sometimes and those times the purring happened regardless of how he felt about it. So instead of an ‘intense death glare’, he gave Joey something more like a ‘defiant pout’. Joey laughed so hard that he held his sides and snorted. Damn it...

"Laugh it up, Joey..." Yuugi growled, mixed with the content purr.

"Ya can't even sound mad! Ha ha ha!" 

Yuugi huffed and started to feel his tail flicking back and forth slightly the more embarrassed he got.

"Oh you better stop." Yami attempted to warn Joey but ended up chuckling in the middle of it. "You are actually making him upset."

"How can you tell? He's STILL purring," Joey choked out before laughing again and started laughing even louder when he pointed to Yuugi's flicking tail.

Yami stopped petting Yuugi's hair in an attempt to stop what had already started, but it was too late. Yuugi sat up and reached out to grab ahold of Joey's shirt. Before anyone could react, Joey and Yuugi's right hand disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared right above the dish. Joey was being held in mid air by a floating hand; Yuugi's floating hand. Now Joey was kicking and trying to get down, until he saw the view. "Wow! This is amazing!"

Atem and Yami burst into laughter and Yuugi rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. Yuugi looked up at Joey and he hand brought him back into the dish and set him down gently on the bottom of it before disappearing and reappearing on Yuugi's arm. "That’s so fuckin’ cool Yuug! I didn't know ya could do that. I mean I did but, you've gotten really good at it."

"Thank you." Yuugi puffed up his chest and grinned proudly. "I've had practice. I killed the caterpillar remember?"

Joey laughed and shook his head. "Yeah and I still don't believe it."

“You should believe it,” Atem said, smiling at Yuugi and making him blush, “He saved my life.”

Joey waved them off and turned to Yami. "I don’t remember hearin’ ‘bout you fightin’, Yami? Where were ya?"

Yuugi turned to face Yami, a huge smile on his face, and mischief in his eyes. "Kings don't usually fight in battles. Right, Sire?"

It took everything in Yuugi not to laugh when he saw Yami's eye visibly twitch, before calmly responding, "We are about 100 feet from the largest body of water in all of Wonderland. I wouldn't tease me, if I were you."

"If that is what you wish, Sire, but I have nothing to worry about. You love me." Yuugi leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Yami's lips.

"...You’re insufferable, Kitten."

As if on queue, the bird like creature squacked. Yuugi stared up in shock as she smiled and chirped, "Have a wonder filled time in Metropolina friends."

Then she let go of the dish. She fucking let go of them to plummet to their deaths...into the water.

\-------

Yami grabbed ahold of Yuugi and pulled him close so that he couldn't see what was going on. It was just best, even if it did mean that Yuugi was digging diamonds claws through the flesh of his arms and the leather armor on his back that he just had fixed. He watched his hookah float up just out of his reach and sighed. There went another one. But Joey grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag. He nodded his thanks and glanced over at Atem; who'd done this with him so many times they'd lost count. He laughed, seeing him.

Atem loved this part. It was his favorite thing to do in all of Wonderland, which was saying something. Yami took him everywhere and made sure he had a chance to experience everything. But even with all the places and all the people and all the events, Atem always wanted to go back here to do this, every time. Joey seemed to be having just as much fun. The two of them floated beside each other grinning from ear to ear.

"HA! This is so cool! Yuugi you have to let go and try this!" Joey shouted over the sound of the wind rushing past them.

Yuugi shook his head vigorously into Yami's chest, tickling his nose with those cat ears of his. He held onto Yuugi as tight as he could as he shivered in his arms. But his eyes never left Joey and Atem playing around in the air. In a matter of seconds, Atem nodded his head towards Yami, and grabbed a hold of Joey. They kicked off the dish and flew out of it. Now it was his and Yuugi’s turn. "Alright, this is our stop. You have to trust me, Kitten. Hold on and do not open your eyes."

Normally, they would stay in the dish, fall into the water and flow through with the current through the keyhole of the hidden door in the side of the mountain; which was a lot of fun, he had to admit. This time, however, he had Yuugi to worry about and all of that water would give his poor kitten a heart attack. So that meant plan B. Jump out of the dish, and hope that one of the random floating bottles (that littered the mountain island's beaches) was floating upright in the water. Well, here goes nothing.

Yuugi tightened his grip and whimpered a little, when Yami kicked off the wall of the dish and out into the open air. As they fell through the air, he saw Atem and Joey, not far from them, laughing and yelling. For a second he felt guilty, Yuugi was miserable because he was a cat. If he were human he'd be loving this as much as Atem and Joey were. Kissing the side of Yuugi's face by his cat ears, Yami tried to speak loud enough so that he could hear him over the wind.

"I'm going to let you go soon, Kitten. I promise you will be safe and out of the water." Yami chuckled when Yuugi didn't move at all. "Let go Yuugi."

It was slight, but he finally moved enough for Yami to push away. The look in Yuugi's eyes when they moved apart was something he didn't expect. Bracing himself for a look of utter betrayal, he was surprised to find gratefulness. He stared at him in disbelief while Yuugi mouthed a thank you before falling into the neck of a glass bottle; Yami falling past the bottle and into the ocean below. The water was warm and the fall felt like he had only jumped in from a few feet. The ocean was clear as crystal and he could easily see the creatures swimming past him. The only thing unsettling about swimming in this ocean was the taste. It tasted like tears.

Soon a mermaid swam close to him, her face bright from the sun light reflecting in the water, lighting up the silver scales and black stripes along her body. Her fin swayed behind her slowly so she could ease closer to him without running into him full speed. For a mackerel she was beautiful, he had to admit. She smiled at him and winked, recognizing him instantly and he, her. "Hello Merina."

"Of what do I owe this pleasure, hunter?" She sang eerily and far too clearly to be made underwater.

His voice was far from clear and he knew it, but she could still understand. "I need a ride to Metropalina. I don't suppose you are headed that way?"

Merina grinned and blinked her black eyes slowly. In the same serenading melodic voice, she sang, "I am."

Not needing any more direction, Yami swam over her back and reached, taking a hold of her shoulders. Once he did that she snapped her fin behind her, swimming as fast as she could through the already quick current. Not far ahead of him, he saw Joey and Atem holding on to two other mermaids. Atem, like normal, was holding the girl a little too close for his liking. Joey was to enthralled with his surroundings to even notice the girl beneath him. Not that he blamed him at all, the view was breathtaking. As far as the eye could see were mermaids and mermen swimming along the beautiful coral down at the bottom. The coral was in shapes of houses and street lamps revealing a sunken city below the ocean surface, but that wasn't Metropalina. This city was far too picky about its' residents and visitors. Merina was one of the few of the mercreatures that didn't try to eat him. Luckily for him, he supposed, Atem was just charming enough to get his way around things like that or he was sure they'd both have died a long time ago.

Tightening his grip when he saw the darkened cave in front of them, Yami looked up to make sure the glass bottle Yuugi was in was there. Sure enough, just above him was Yuugi, sitting in the bottom of the glass looking down at him with a teasingly accusing smirk. When Yami shook his head in response, he saw Yuugi giggle and he wished he could have heard it. 

"I see you found your pet," Merina sang but remained staring straight ahead to the bottom of the key hole.

"I did."

“And you still have your hunter?”

Yami blushed, happy she couldn’t see him. “Yes.”

“Keep your eyes on them. Wonderland likes to tear good things to pieces.”

He smiled at her. If anyone knew of that, it would be her. “That’s the plan.”

“I know you don’t like him that close to her. Would you like me to fix that for you?”

Yami hummed. Yes he did, but that would be rude of him. Wouldn’t it? “I won’t say no.”

"Cora,” Merina sang loudly, catching the other mermaid’s attention, “I would be careful of where you set down that Hunter. You have a very hungry Cheshire cat watching you, and they are quite fond of Mackerel."

Atem frowned at Merina and Yami tried his best to contain his laughter. Cora's black eyes widened in disbelief before she glanced behind them at the glass bottle that contained a very frustrated looking Cheshire Cat. His tail batting at the bottom of the glass impatiently. Cora didn't have enough time to do much of anything as they were pulled through the keyhole and poured down a waterfall into an enormous teapot, full of black tea. Yami could no longer see but continued to hold onto Merina as tight as he could without hurting her. Merina kept swimming through the tranquil liquid until she found the spout and they fell again into another pool of tea where she swam to the surface. "This is your stop, Hunter."

Yami smiled and let go of her shoulders before looking around. Normally she would bring him to the edge of the teacup but this time he had to swim to the edge. The thought of what Merina had said suddenly clicked when his eyes fell on Joey and Atem, swimming to the edge of the cup as well. Merina really thought Yuugi would eat them? Yes. He supposed he would at least try. He was a cat after all.

"Yami! What are you doing out there? You need to hurry up before the current catches you!" Yuugi shouted from the bank of dirt that had poured into the cup from the mountain.

He was right, although Yami had no idea how he would have known that. He began to swim to Yuugi until he felt the dirt beneath his feet. Walking through the tea and up the bank, he laughed at Joey describing the whole trip to Yuugi. "Did ya see the city down there, Yuug?!"

"I saw a little bit of it. Really, Joey. This water, tea, whatever it is, kicks me into a panic attack just thinking about it. That's one place in Wonderland I will  _ never _ go to."

Yami laughed, trudging through the warm tea. "It’s probably for the best Yuugi. They are just as afraid of you as you are of the water."

Joey snapped his fingers in instant realization. "That’s why they ditched us. I woulda told ‘em Yuug can’t hurt a fly."

Both Atem and Yuugi exchanged a 'if you only knew' glance before looking at the ground. Quickly Yami changed the subject, "Well, we are here. Welcome to Metropalina."

Yami looked up and held his arms out, gesturing up and around them. They stood on a dirt bank that cut sharply into nothing just a few feet from where they stood and beyond that cliff was a deep chasm below them. Above them was a tunnel that went straight up into nothingness. The walls were covered in protruding rocking chairs, clocks hats, dolls and other random objects just like the cave of the caterpillar only these objects were enormous. The lights in the tunnel were from lamps that were buried in the walls. The clock's still ticked away just like before. Random objects also floated around freely in the air. The rocking chairs rocked back and forth on their own, floating in the air untouched. The flowing tea river swirled in the air from one tea cup to a tea pot back to a cup and so forth up and down the tunnel. When Yami looked back at them, he smiled fondly at Yuugi's open mouth and wide eyes. 

"This...this IS the rabbit hole! I just, like, I know you said that it was here but I never thought it would look like this."

Atem took a hold of Yuugi's hand and nodded. "It's incredible isn't it? This is where every Alice enters Wonderland."

“I didn't," Joey whispered staring up at everything his eyes could take in.

"You did. All of you did, but because of where you came in from you just washed onto the shore without waking up. Most of the time The Alice is awake and choses to come to Wonderland," Yami explained, walking over to the edge of the dirt bank.

He waved as a miniature model ship floated in the tea river carrying several Wonderland passengers from one place to another. Many of those same ships floated in the river and Atem waited patiently for one to pick them up. Joey must have finally had his fill of looking around and realized that Yami wasn’t near them, because he heard the blond shouting from behind him, "Now what’s he doin’?"

"Waiting for our ride," Atem said, pulling Yuugi and Joey over to the edge of the bank and pointing up. "Do you see that Joey? Way up there. The top hat? That's Seto’s shop."

Yami looked up with the others at the large black top hat, tilted and inlaid into the mountain wall, well above them. The spiral of river flowed right at the hat edge making it easy to get to, just like he wanted for Seto. He had to be there… he just had to.

A small ship sailed near them, docking on the edge of the teacup. The ship's captain, a lizard man in a white sailor's outfit, beamed at them. His serpent tongue slipping from his mouth as he talked. "Where to sirs?"

"The top hat above," Yami said, pointing up to it, "I don't suppose you'd know if its open?"

"Hmmm hard tellin'..." The lizard took off his hat and scratched the top of his scaly head. "It's been closed for years, but I can certainly take you there. People are runnin’ scared these days."

“Even here?”

He nodded. “It just ain’t the fortress it used to be, I guess.”

Yami nodded to the man and climbed aboard, the others close behind him. Seto would have made a point to have the sailors know his shop was open if he was there. It’s a simple business tactic he would employ immediately, especially if he’d lost Joey at some point. That was not a good sign. Despite his fears, he remained neutral about the whole thing while the ship sailed out of the tea cup and through the river suspended in the air. 

They sailed by several shops along they way and he had to laugh at Joey's horrified reaction to the shop set up in a broken doll head. His personal favorite was the armor and clothing shop set up in the victorian boot not far from Seto's shop. Maybe he could convince them to go in there with him. He knew Yuugi would love it. 

"Your stop, sirs." The captain bowed his head and waved.

They stepped off of the ship and stared at the darkened top hat. Yami turned to look at the ship sailing away. He was too nervous to even look at the small door of the shop. This had to work! For Joey, for Wonderland. He had to be here...

"Alright, I guess I'm goin’ in first," Joey let out a ragged breath. 

He reached for the handle and turned it, slowly opening the door. The shop looked exactly how he’d left it years ago, but now it was covered in dust and cobwebs so thick, he barely recognized the counters, hats and furniture under it. But one counter held a single candle, half burned, and a tea cup. He walked over to it and ran his fingers along the clean countertop. Picking up the cup he hummed. The tea leaves in the bottom of the empty cup made Yami wonder if a Hare had left it. Seto never believed in tea leaf reading and this appeared to be the work of a tea reader.

Joey walked over to him, examining the tea cup and candle as well. He flashed him a strange smile, as if he were unsure whether to be happy or not, before taking a step inside and shouting, "Seto!"

Nothing.

Yuugi followed in behind Joey, looking around as well. "Kaiba! Are you here?"

Nothing.

By the time Atem walked into the shop, it was a lost cause. Seto was not there. Nothing had been touched in years. But the candle? Had someone been in here before them?

“If it’s not Seto, who do you think might have left the tea cup?”

The more Yami thought about it, the more unsettled he felt. This could be a trap. Damn it! How could he be so stupid?! "We should go..." Yami said, grabbing a hold of Joey's arm only to have him wrench out of his grip.

"We just got here. He coulda stepped out."

"Or someone was here looking for us and left them on to keep us here." Yami sighed, trying to get him to understand. "We need to leave. Now."

Joey frowned and glanced from Yuugi to him. "Even if Carroll came all the way out here ta set up a trap, I gotta bone ta pick with ‘em anyway."

"Exactly,” Atem said from the doorway, looking outside, “Don’t worry so much, love. We are not helpless.”

Joey moved then, taking a quick glance around the place. "Well whoever was here did take some things."

Yuugi looked around puzzled. "Anything of value?"

"Great value. They took Kaiba's hat and some of his letters to Juria and Noa."

Yami frowned and walked over to Atem, who stood next to Seto's workbench. Sure enough the bench was ransacked and tools, papers and fingerprints were everywhere. He noticed the prints and hummed, "Hmm I think these were made by a woman."

"Mai?" Joey spat.

"Could be...but if it were Mai she wouldn't have left us this." Atem grinned and pulled a crudely drawn map out from the pile of papers with no dust on it. "It's the map to the secret tunnel here."

"So we can get away… This is a trap then?"

“Don’t be crass, Joseph,” a strange woman said from a slightly misplaced book shelf, “I simply wished for you to not be seen.”

“Ishizu!” Yuugi and Joey gasped and rushed towards her.

Yami had never seen or heard of her before. Maybe her name was mentioned a time or two from Seto or Atem, but he couldn’t quite place her. She was beautiful, mocha skin and dark black hair. Her hare ears made her significantly taller than she would normally be and they brushed against the ceiling. Her dress looked like that of a gypsy, mismatched pieces of fabric sewn together to create a ruffled gown. Particularly disturbing were the rabbits feet that hung like tassels from her bodice. 

Yuugi beat Joey to her and beamed, “I can’t believe you’re here too Ishizu! And a Hare!”

“March Hare,” she said with a poised nod of her head, “I see you are a Cheshire Cat.”

Yuugi’s tail swing back and forth and he nodded. “Yep!”

She turned her head to Atem and smiled at him, “It’s good to see you again, Pharaoh.”

Atem smiled back and nodded, while Yami tried to figure out where he’d missed her being mentioned. He must have looked as puzzled as he felt, because Atem leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Malik’s sister.”

Then it all started to make sense. She’s the one Marik ranted about. Constantly. He hated her very being, and watching her interact with Yuugi and Joey, Yami understood why. She gave off an air of tradition and order. The exact embodiment of what Marik hated. Oddly enough, watching her talk to Joey and Yuugi, he felt she was more motherly than a ‘tyrannical witch’, as Marik put it. Perhaps he was jealous. 

“Is Tea alright, Ishizu? I don’t remember anythin’ after they took me outta there.”

“Tea is well and so are your other friends. I have a lot to discuss with all of you. Come with me. This tunnel leads to my shop.”

They followed after her into the secret tunnel. Yami paused at the entrance, and rested a hand on the bookshelf. Glancing back over his shoulder, he sighed. The lone candle in the center of Seto’s shop, touched only by time, flickered and he turned to face it. So it was true. Seto was gone. He walked over to the candle and leaned down to look at it better. It was old, just like the shop. Staring into the flame he remembered Seto’s first day and how quick he picked up on the trade. Even though Seto was a Hatter at heart, he still ruled the Kingdom of Hearts like a real king. Alas, it was never meant to last. A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf.

He wondered, watching the flame flicker, if maybe Wonderland needed this; needed to experience change. It was something he’d grown accustomed to as a Pawn, and yet, if he was honest with himself, the only real change he’d ever done was because of Alice. He rose up against his parents to free Wonderland because she inspired him to do so. He became a hunter when his love perished at his hands, because of his guilt of Alice’s death. And even now, he chose to fight and stand his ground, because of his respect for both Alices. 

He lived long enough to see things happen that were impossible. So many impossible things. Looking away from the flame and around the room he smiled. If anyone could make something impossible happen, it as Alice. Taking another step towards the candle, he spoke softly to it before snuffing it out, “If you’ll believe in me Alice, I’ll believe in you. Is that a bargain?” 

  
  


\-----------

 

Mokuba hummed awake. He was so comfortable and warm; like lying in Seto's bed when he was little during a thunderstorm because he was afraid. He was safe. When he slid his fingers across the bed top he’s eyes shot open. He wasn’t in a bed at all. He sat up and looked around the room only to realize, he wasn’t in a room either. 

"Holy shit, I'm in a dragon's lair..."

The thought was hilarious; laying on a bed of gold in a cave with the sharpest looking stalactites and stalagmites he'd ever seen and… Was that fucking lava?! Sure enough, lava poured down along the far wall at a crawl, glistening and inching further and further down the rock. The thing that got him most about this dragon’s lair, wasn’t how awesome it looked (as he sat in awe of it) it was how strangely soothing it sounded. He’d never heard lava before and he’d always imagined it sounded like a roaring forest fire or a hissing match, but it wasn’t like that at all. It The lava crackled and clanked, as if he were recycling a bunch of glass bottles and tossing them into a pile. He never found that kind of sound soothing before, but staring into the glowing molten rock and shifting on the bed of gold, he welcomed the sound of shifting coins and broken glass. 

Surveying the cave, Mokuba caught sight of Serenity (at least he thought it was Serenity). Her auburn hair laid against her back, some swept over her right shoulder. It was longer here, wherever here was; again, assuming it was her. Her bare back and scale covered lower body was that of a young woman, not the girl he remembered, but something was so familiar about her. She was Serenity. He was sure of it.

She crouched on the edge of the golden 'bed' staring down into the molten river beneath them. Maybe he should call it a nest. What do dragons normally call these things? Bed, nest, hoard? "You're awake."

"Huh?"

"Do you know where you are?" Serenity spoke softly, not bothering to turn to face him.

"Yes and no. I’m pretty sure this is a dragon's lair,” Mokuba said, as he spun slowly around to take in everything there was to see about the lair before turning to her, “It looks like it came straight out of a movie."

"Or video game." Serenity smirked and turned her head to the side revealing her bandaged eyes.

"Yeah,” Mokuba laughed and stood from the far-too-comfortable-to-be-real golden bed of coins and jewelry, “it probably was from a video game." He barely took a step when Serenity shifted inhumanly. Her spine twisted and her hands gripped the stone, nest edge almost like the clawed foot of a dragon. "So… Y-you're a dragon?"

"Good guess." Serenity then stood, swinging her (mostly bare) hip out to rest her hand on. "But here in Wonderland, we are known as Jabberwocky's."

"Wonderland? You have to be joking. That's a kids story."

"Say's the guy whose brother devoted a ton of his time and money into a children's card game and other childish things." Mokuba didn't like her taunting tone and he really didn't like that she was insinuating his big brother was childish, but before he could even think to defend him, Serenity continued, "Wonderland is no more childish than a dream of making people happy. At least that is valiant. This hell is nothing like that."

"So I am in hell..." Mokuba whispered, his shoulders slumping.

"Not exactly. This is just another world, another dimension to live in. It is scary, and beautiful and enticing and," Serenity chuckled and looked back over to the ledge she was crouching at, "very disgusting. Just like our world was."

Mokuba walked over to her, trying to keep his balance on the ever shifting golden nest. When he reached her, he held onto her shoulder and leaned slightly over the edge to see what was below. Lava, like he suspected, but also a large pile of bones. That was something that shouldn't have surprised him being in a dragon's lair, but it was Serenity. She was the dragon, which means, those bones were from her. Before Mokuba could comment on it, she sighed, "Disgusting. Remember?"

"Were those people?"

"I always think of them as animals." Serenity shrugged, trying to hide her indifference. "I've been here a very long time Mokuba. It stopped bothering me. If you're wanting to hear remorse it's too late for that.” They stood there together for a moment looking over the edge until she happily asked, “Do you like the gold?"

Mokuba turned away from the bones at the base of the ledge, away from his imagination, and away from the idea Serenity couldn’t hurt anyone. "Yeah. It's surprisingly comfy."

"I thought the same thing when I was brought to the Castle of Hearts. Seto made a lair for me beneath the castle near the dungeons." She turned to walk towards the middle of the gold, her hands held behind her back and a smirk on her lips. "He told me that if I was ever hungry those in the dungeon would not be missed. He filled the room with gold and jewels for me. I was so very unappreciative though. I hated it. I hated not being able to see anything besides gold and cold stone. I was so afraid of hurting everyone that I locked myself down there, despite my feelings for it, waiting until my body started to eat itself before venturing out into the dungeons."

Mokuba had no idea how to respond to that, except with a 'I'm sorry', but he was pretty sure she didn't want that from him. "That sounds terrible."

"It was." 

Serenity stopped walking and turned around. The glow from the wall of lava made her hair appear on fire and her skin tinted orange. The bandages over here eyes began to smolder and burn away, somehow not harming her skin. Her green eyes glowed, no longer human but just like a dragon's. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"No..."

"I had a horrible time adjusting to Wonderland, being a monster. I even had help from Seto and it was still hard." Serenity brought her hands in front of her, holding them to her chest. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"Me?"

"You are a Jabberwocky too, Mokuba. Those people in the village, that fire was because you're a Jabberwocky. All of us do that."

"I killed those people..." Mokuba's eyes widened, unwilling to accept what he already knew deep down.

"Oh no Moki, don't do that to yourself. Remember what I said? I stopped looking at them like people a long time ago. All you did was set fire to a hen house."

Mokuba fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He killed all of those people?! It was his fault? What could he have done differently? But the answer was nothing. He didn't know how long he was sitting there freaking out before Serenity knelt down in front of him. "I  _ understand _ . Believe me Mokuba. I've felt  _ exactly  _ what you're feeling now. I know, but trust me when I tell you that thinking of them as people from here on out, will only end in madness."

"THEY HELPED ME!" 

He didn’t mean to scream at her. She was trying to help, just like they were. He was on a roll so far; hurting everyone he comes in contact with. Serenity clenched her teeth and frowned, making a low dragon like growl. "I know it's hard, but you're not alone in this."

He shook his head. Not alone? Ha! He called bullshit. Seto was gone; either disappeared or dead.  _ He _ was dead. He set an entire town on fire. An entire town that helped save his life (ironically, because he was still dead). Now he has Serenity telling him he’s a dragon in a children's story book that seems a lot less child-friendly than originally marketed. He was alone.

So lost in thought and inner turmoil, he’d assumed Serenity left. After all, he’d just yelled at her and he heard the coins shifting shortly after that. So when he felt her brush some of his hair out of his face, he practically jumped out of his skin.

“Sorry,” she whispered, leaning closer to him with a sweet smile as she studied his face.

He just watched her, not really sure what else to do. Very few people ever sat this close to him before. Even less of them were female, and never Serenity. But here she was barely a breath away from him and tracing her finger tips over his jaw. "You look so different,” she said, leaning back just a little to look him over from a more universal perspective, “but so familiar. You have Seto's face."

Mokuba laughed. The way she said it sounded like he’d stolen it. "Yeah. We both look like our dad."

Her hand caressed the side of his face as she dropped it into her lap, shifting from her kneeling position to sit in the gold with inhuman ease. "I look like my grandma on my dad's side. Daddy used to show me pictures of her all the time before my parents split up. Joey was a little surprised to see me like I am now when he first got here, but I imagine Seto will be very surprised at how you look."

“Yeah I guess he will." He figured she’d stand up and move a little further away, maybe even continue the conversation, but she didn't. Instead, she started looking him over again. This time, he felt a lot more vulnerable. On reflex he cleared his throat, "Mai said that Seto was dead. Is that true?"

Serenity tilted her head to the side, and it reminded him of something Joey did when he was confused. "I don't think so. I know that the King of the Castle of Hearts is no longer Seto but, I'm pretty sure he is still alive. I just have no idea where he is."

"We should go look for him then. I'm sure that Joey wants to see you." Immediately Mokuba regretted mentioning Joey. 

She slunk away from him and wrapped her arms around herself, turning to face the river of lava. "We can't leave for a while Mokuba. You have no idea how to be a dragon and it will take a while to figure out. I can't risk you being captured by the Cheshire Cat or Mai again."

"But we need to find them. Seto has no idea where I'm at."

"That's not entirely true." Serenity looked at him and grinned madly, a fire in her green eyes. "He knows you're with me and that you’re safe with me. So I will make sure that thought is true.”


	20. 3/15 Un Yadseut

Joey woke up in a hammock above Atem. He looked over to his right and saw Yuugi and Yami asleep in their hammocks as well. Perfect! He was the first one up. Climbing out of the hammock, he made his way towards the small kitchen in the teapot. Ishizu’s tea shop was adorable. Tea bags littered the walls like wallpaper and the curves of the tea pot made for interesting walls. She had hammocks in the spout for guests and her room was in the handle somewhere. The tea pot had about 3 floors within it and each floor had a small ladder to go to it. The kitchen, was on the top floor. Ishizu said it used to be on the bottom floor but it made the whole tea pot too warm. He could see that. 

When he reached the kitchen, he smiled at Ishizu already awake and making tea, “I thought I’d be up before anybody.”

She snickered, “I had a very long day with your new lawyers.”

He flinched. “Ah yeah.”

“Exactly.” She set down at the table with the teapot in her hands and poured them both a cup. “Seto is still missing, I take it?”

“Yeah… we were really hopin’ he’d be here.” Joey took a sip of tea and shook his head. “But I ain’t givin’ up on him. He told me ta trust him ‘n I do.”

He expected her to argue with him and tell him it was pointless, but she just nodded a small smile on her lips. “Very well, I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks. So uh, why’d ya take us through a weird tunnel instead ‘o just waven us down or somethin’?”

Ishizu set the cup down, looking rather guilty. He’d know that look anywhere. He invented that look. “Well, Mai comes in for tea and she’s due for a shipment any day now. I wanted to make sure she didn’t see you, or you her.”

“So you’re aidin’ the enemy?”

“I’m aiding a friend.”

Joey frowned at her, then reluctantly shrugged his shoulders, “Alright, aiding a friend who’s aiding the enemy. Well I guess ya ‘re helpin’ us too so I can’t say nothin’.”

She gave him an impish smile then took another sip, “Mocha latte tea. If only such a glorious concoction such as this existed in our world.”

He laughed. She could just have coffee in their world. Why it mattered that it was tea just didn’t make any sense. “I had Tang at the Tea Party. That was pretty damn good.”

She tilted her head and grinned at him, “Tea Party? You were there?”

“Yeah Seto took me. We stayed there for a while. Why?”

“I’ve always wanted to go. Is it beautiful? Does the tea taste better? I heard the teapots make music. Do they?”

He laughed at her eyes sparkling at him and her ears twitching from side to side. Then he thought about it. About how nice the table looked at night with the white christmas lights lit, and how good the tea tastes, especially after he stopped getting mad at Seto for making him move seats. Every time they got up and sat back down the tea tasted better and better. He thought about Valentines day, where Seto got up on the table and danced with him. It hurt to think about, but it was like he didn’t have any tears to cry. He missed Seto so much it hurt. 

Then the numbness came back and he shrugged. “Yeah it’s all true I guess.”

“Someday I will see it.” She smiled and closed her eyes, smelling her tea. 

He watched her for a minute, thinking about everything that was happening and sighed, “Ishizu?”

“Hmm?”

“Ya sell tea here. Do ya have anythin’ that”ll help me feel better?”

“How do you mean?”

He rubbed his chest near his heart and sighed, “Well I-”

“Say no more, I have just the thing.” 

He watched her get up and jump down the ladder. She was gone for a few moments before she came back with the most peculiar tea bag he’d ever seen. “It’s bleeding heart tea, made from bleeding heart flowers. Beautiful aren’t they?” In her hand was a rather large bleeding heart flower, about the size of her palm. She brought it over to his tea cup and put it in. “Alright, Joseph, put your hands on the cup and close your eyes. Let your mind wander and when you feel the flower beating, drink all the tea. Especially the flower. Do not forget to drink the fl-”

“I get it I get it.” Joey laughed and put his hands on the cup. “Are ya sure this‘ll-”

“Do not forget to drink the flower.” 

He mock glared at her. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She said to let his mind wander so that’s exactly what he did. First thinking about her, then Tea, then Yuugi and then Yami. He thought about Wonderland and Carroll and Juria. Thinking of Juria lead him to think about Mokuba and Serenity. His mind wasn’t wandering anymore. It felt like it was pretty steadily fixated. Fixated on the one person he was trying not to think about, Seto. 

“Have you ever played Tyrant?”

Joey opened his eyes. “Seto?”

“You’ll never win that way.”

Joey wanted to get up and follow after his voice but he was paralised. 

“My advice is to leave it to the professionals. You can do that can’t you mutt?”

Joey was at a loss for words. He was pissed, he was hurt, and he was confused. Was that actually Seto?

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Now he was even more confused. What tea did Ishizu give him? But the answer was clear and he couldn’t stop himself from answering even if he tried. “Yes.”

“I’m not dead.”

For the first time Joey felt like he could cry and that’s exactly what he did. “I know.”

“Have you ever played Tyrant?”

The cup in his hands beat like a heart only once. “No.”

“How do you play without a pawn?”

The cup began to beat like a heart continuously and Joey looked down at it with blurry eyes. What was he supposed to do? He had a hard time focusing while the cup beat in his hands. Then he remembered Ishizu, “Oh shit.”

He quickly brought the cup to his lips and drank it, making sure to eat the tea bag. When he set the cup down on the counter he coughed and groaned. He could feel Seto’s heart again. He wasn’t numb and he couldn’t stop crying. Ishizu sat there with a sympathetic smile and rubbed his shoulder, “You didn’t get a chance to grieve yet, did you?” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. No. No he didn’t. 

“It seems Seto was trying to protect you from feeling this way. He put pepper on your heart.”

“I thought Yami said pepper was a dead person.”

“It is,” she said casually, returning her hand to her tea cup to take a sip. “Pepper was used by Hares in teas to bring back memories and voices of the dead, or curse people. Apparently, Seto used it to curse you.” 

“Curse me how?”

“Kept you from feeling your heart.”

“His heart. Oh shit that makes sense.” Joey slammed his head down on the table. “I’m an idiot.”

She laughed and patted the back of his head, “Oh don’t worry, the tea will keep you leveled out. That’s what bleeding hearts do you know?”

Joey sighed. He did feel better and worse all at the same time, but it didn’t help him find Seto. If anything, it was a step sideways. Yeah, his heart wasn’t dust, but it didn’t mean Seto was alive either. Covering his heart with his hands, Joey let himself feel it beat. It would have to do for now.

 

\------------------

Yuugi declined Atem and Joey's more than enthusiastic invitation to stay in the shop playing a board game Ishizu had found. He wanted to spend some time with Yami. He had so many things he wanted to talk to him about. Yami held tightly to Yuugi's hand and practically drug him back to the Kaiba's Top Hat Shop. All he could do was just smile back at Yami's knowing grin while they walked. He was being secretive and Yuugi thought it was adorable. Apparently, he was planning something that was going to last a little longer than the vague 'later' he gave Ishizu and Atem, if the small bag he carried with him, slung over his shoulder was any indication. "So why are we going back here?"

"Because I want to show you something. Now stop asking questions, you ruin surprises that way."

"Okay Yami I'll be quiet."

Yuugi followed him inside the dusty shop and up the rickety staircase. He was sure it would collapse at any second as they made their way to the very top floor of the shop. The top floor was just crawl space, and Yuugi was starting to wonder if Yami had thought this plan through all the way. They crawled through the dust to a trap door in the top of the hat that Yami had to really hit several times to get open. Finally they made it to wherever Yami was wanting to go...which was a completely black room or cave or whatever it was. Yuugi couldn't see a damn thing, even with his better vision. "Yami..."

"Shhh I'm not ready yet. Close your eyes."

"I don't see why...but alright," Yuugi sighed and closed his eyes.

He would humor Yami for a little bit, he usually was right. The bubble bath, the beach, the bottle getting into Metropalina. He always did what was best for him so why should he doubt him now. His heart panged at the thought. Suddenly Yami's rustling stopped and he thought he heard his breathing change. "Yami...are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm okay," Yami whispered from where he was not far from Yuugi.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay?" Yuugi whispered, subconsciously leaning towards Yami's breathing.

He was rewarded with a warm hand on the side of his face, brushing his bangs away and lips on his for just a brief moment. "Yes I'm fine. Open your eyes."

Yuugi did and blinked. "Where are we? What is that?"

Yami laughed, sitting down in the white cottony material that surrounded them. "It's stuffing...like for a toy. A vintage original Teddy bear from Morris Michtom in 1903 to be specific."

"How would you know that?" Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Yami skeptically.

"Juria told me all about it. She has a mild obsession with dolls and toys. Word of advice, NEVER go into her dressing room at the White Castle. The walls, ceiling and everything is covered in dolls or doll faces. It's... disturbing to say the least." Yami shivered and smiled at the small lantern in the middle of the stuffing. "Anyway, when we set up this shop for Seto, I was digging around and stumbled upon a buried stuffed animal in the mountain. I carved out the inside to use for bedding and other things in the shop. I left the door a secret, assuming Seto would never crawl up here to look for it. Turned out I didn't need to worry. He wasn’t here long before the war brought him to the Castle of Hearts."

Yuugi sat down next to Yami and realized he brought the light and blankets with him as well. "I brought you up here because I need to talk to you. Just you and me," Yami murmured, shifting in the soft cotton to sit in front of Yuugi. 

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “Just talk huh?”

Yami chuckled and reached up to bury his hand in Yuugi’s hair. “Talk first,” he murmured, before kissing his lips, “that after.”

When Yami leaned back he reached into his bag and pulled out an ornate tea cup and saucer. “Luckily Ishizu had the kind of tea I was hoping she’d have. It will bring back most of your memories.”

Yuugi reached out to take it but Yami pulled it back. “Don’t you want me to drink it?”

He sighed and looked down at the cup, “I want you to remember, but I’m afraid that is a selfish wish. You’ll remember all of the hurt and all the bad things too. I don’t want you to hurt.”

“I already saw myself get beheaded. I think that’s as traumatic as it’s going to get.” Yuugi giggled but Yami wasn’t convinced.

“Yes but you didn’t feel it.”

He had a point there. Yuugi didn’t feel it. It wasn’t ‘him’ if that made any sense, but at the same time, he already knew about it. One bad event wouldn’t overshadow a lifetime of happiness and he was confident he had that. So he wasn’t afraid. 

“I’m going to love you either way, sire.” Yuugi smirked at Yami’s indignant pout.

“I know you will,” he set the cup down on the cotton and looked at Yuugi more seriously, “I’m not afraid of losing you, I’m afraid of you losing yourself.” He paused for a moment, placing both of his hands in Yuugi’s hair. 

He didn’t mean to, since this was definitely a serious talk, but he started purring. “Sorry… You’re hands are magic I’m telling you.”

Yami smiled and pressed his forehead to Yuugi’s, keeping his hands in his hair. “Your purr doesn’t bother me.”

And that made it a lot worse. Now he was blushing and purring like a car engine. What could he do? “Why do you think I’ll lose myself?”

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to hold the memories of two life times and your mind will erase what it wishes to accommodate that. I’m afraid you’ll forget Atem or Joey or all of us.” he laughed, but it didn’t sound happy, “Knowing my luck you’d forget us both.”

“All you’d need to do is put your hands in my hair.” Yuugi smirked. “And Atem would just need to play a game with me.”

“Is that how we managed to catch you? Making your purr and playing a game?” 

“Yeah pretty much.” He gave him a sheepish smile. “You do things to me that drive me crazy and he makes me feel invincible. I’d like to not forget either of you,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips, “but I know how much this means to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

So Yami picked up the cup again and brought it to Yuugi’s lips. He gave him a reassuring smile and tilted it. Yuugi drank the tea. After the night that he got Yami’s heart, sitting in the black and red room that Yami said was the Red castle, he knew how much Yami needed this. There was so much about him that Yuugi didn’t understand, so much he didn’t know. It was exciting to Yuugi, but to Yami, it was a constant reminder that he was ‘someone else’. Yami felt out of place and Yuugi hated that. This just had to work. So Yami could be more at home. 

 

\-------

 

The tea was tasteless. As disappointing as that was, Yuugi kept drinking it...and drinking and drinking. How much tea was in this cup? He opened his eyes to look at Yami but the cup and Yami were gone. Liquid still poured into his mouth and down the back of his throat, but it came from nowhere. Blinking again, the room of cotton was gone. Another blink and he was outside, listening to a huge crowd shouting Yami’s name. Yuugi wanted to call out for him but he couldn’t talk with a mouth full of tea. Another blink and Yuugi saw Yami dressed in royal red robes starting with tear filled eyes as 7 Wonderlandians were tortured and killed before the crowd. The queen dressed in similar red robes leaned down to whisper to Yami and Yuugi could hear it even louder than the shouting. “Happy seventh birthday my son.”

He saw a small shape in the crowd zipp around to get a better view. Then it solidified. Yuugi’s eyes widened as a little boy (who looked exactly like Yuugi with cat ears and a black tail) stared up at the prince with a solemn frown.

He blinked and the crowd disappeared, leaving a little Yami and a little Yuugi smiling at each other in a green maze just like the one in Yami’s dreams. He blinked again and they were older. Standing on the rubble of a fallen castle with their bloody hands entwined together. The scene of dead bodies, blood and destruction before him made Yuugi’s stomach clench. Their ambivalent and tortured smiles were hard to watch. Yuugi felt the pain and triumph they felt surge through him. “Thank you for saving me, Kitten,” Yami murmured.

Alice, a small girl with blond hair held up a sword stained in blood, and the body of the Red Queen, Yami’s mother, lay at her feet. The army in the distance roared and cheered. Yami cheered. Yuugi watched his past self wrap his arms around Yami and they both cried. He didn’t expect to hurt seeing this. It was always talked about like a happy day, but Yuugi and Yami weren’t happy. Maybe just satisfied. 

The battle disappeared in a blink. A crown of white sat on Yami’s head and a black spade crown sat on Yuugi’s. They danced together on the top of the White Castle, staring lovingly into each other's eyes under the moonlight. Smiles so bright on their faces that Yuugi smiled too. He could feel that something awful was about to happen and the swell of happiness and love in his heart made him hold his eyes open as long as he could. They stung and blurred but he wasn’t going to let such a beautiful moment go without a fight. Yuugi finally gave in to the sting in his eyes and as he closed them he heard his own voice. “I’m so proud of you.”

The next blink Yuugi saw a fight. A rather heated fight between himself and Yami, but he couldn’t hear what it was about. It was so important. So important he had to strain to remember it. It was something he’d tried to forget. 

“We can’t.” Yuugi pleaded, but Yami just looked betrayed.

“Why not? You don’t believe we’re meant to be then?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.”

“What are you saying then?” 

“We’ve talked about this a hundred times! I’m not talking about it again.” 

He stared on at his past self as he left the room and went to the courtyard. He paced in the darkness until a figure appeared out of the shadows. “He doesn’t understand does he?”

“Of course not.” Yuugi sighed and stopped pacing. “I’m running out of ideas at this point.” Then he smiled at Carroll leaving the shadows, “I should just tell him the truth.”

“That wouldn’t be a big surprise then would it?” 

“I know, I know, but I don’t want to hurt him over this. He’s starting to get hurt.”

Yuugi wanted to scream at how stupid he was being. What surprise was so damn important? 

“Just give me one more week.”

“Okay.”

Yuugi blinked and watched his past self pacing again, but this time in the Royal chambers of the White Castle. Yami lay on the bed, looking at him both frustrated and concerned. “Just tell me.”

“I’m not sure it’s possible yet. I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Just. Tell. Me. Kitten.”

Yuugi stopped pacing and sighed, “Okay fine. Terril’s pregnant.”

“Congratulations to her?”

“Shush. We talked about having kids of our own and I know you wanted to wait until after Alice went home, but I was thinking-”

“Wait.” Yami sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed. “What exactly are you saying?”

“Terril agreed to let us adopt the baby.”

Yami just stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I know I've been pushing you off about exchanging hearts. I want to have your heart Yami, I love you, I just wanted to wait until we were parents.” Yami jumped up and pulled Yuugi down on the bed. 

He watched them for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what he’d witnessed. They were going to have a family? Why didn’t Yami say anything about that? He blinked again and saw his past self sitting in a chair in a darkened room. He was crying, no, wailing. And Yuugi could hear it clearly. Yami came in and picked him up. He carried him away. Yuugi didn’t need to hear them say anything. He could feel it. The baby didn’t make it. 

His eyes filled with tears and he tried to blink them away. The more he blinked the more memories he sifted through but he couldn’t stop. The pain of an ax he was ready for. This was completely different. This was grief he’d never felt before and hoped he never would again. It bore into him and embedded in his heart. In the middle of trying to deal with the agony of losing a child he didn’t even get to have, the visions continued. 

Carroll came into his room with a tea cup in hand. They talked about nothing for a while. He handed him the cup of tea and waited for him to drink it. Yuugi watched his past self drink the tea and then began to act strange. He jumped up from the bed and tried to run out of the room, but he fell. Carrol reached out for him and Yuugi slashed at him with his claws. After a few swipes, he stopped moving all together. Yuugi stared wide eyed at his past self, laying motionless while Carroll tore into his chest to reveal his beating heart. He took it and placed his own heart inside. Almost instantly, Yuugi’s past self began to radiate black smoke. His eyes, still open, were completely black. 

He blinked again and saw Alice, laying on the ground beside him, with the same expression of lifelessness on her face. Carroll tore into her chest and took her heart. 

He blinked again and saw the crowd. Stared into Yami’s eyes while the ax came down on his neck. Yuugi coughed, spitting out the tea. “S-stop…”

He screwed his eyes shut and the tea stopped flowing into his mouth. All he could do was sob while someone wrapped their arms around him and pulled him in. 

\------

 

Joey rolled the dice and moved his piece down the wooden board. Finally, after hearing Seto talking about it for forever, he got a chance to play Tyrant… and it sucked. The board, was just like a chess board but the pieces and dice just did whatever they fuck Atem wanted them to. He swore he was cheating and making up rules as he went! Maybe that was actually how you played a game like this in Wonderland. How was he supposed to fucking know? Judging by the scowl on Atem's face when his piece rested on the board, he at least felt like he did something right...finally.

"...I was making such good time too," Atem groaned and moved his piece back to where he’d started the game.

"What the hell did you just do? How do you know to do that?"

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "Can't you read Joey? I should hope you didn't skip THAT many classes."

He shot up from his chair and slammed his fist into the board, shaking the pieces, but somehow (impossibly) they didn't fall over. "There ain’t nothin’ on the damn board to read Atem! We’ve been playin’ this for like an hour and ya still won’t tell me how ta fuckin’ play!"

Atem opened his mouth to shout back when he blinked and looked down at the wooden board again. "You can't see the writing?"

"What writin’?!"

"What are you thinking about that you can't see writing?"

"What the hell does that matter? Look if you’re gonna fuckin’ cheat, ya need a better excuse than that."

Atem sighed and smirked at Joey. "Quit thinking about Kaiba. He won't help you win a game against me when _ he  _ hasn't yet."

Joey felt his heart burn, or he should say Kaiba's heart. Apparently that struck a nerve. And it wasn’t just his heart that burned, his face did too. Atem was right, he was thinking about Kaiba, and Serenity and Mokuba.

The haze between the real world and Wonderland were mixing together and he could feel himself sitting on the bed in Kaiba's room crying. He knew it even though he was wide awake here in Wonderland dry eyes and clenched fists. It was something he knew but couldn't see or hear. Why was he even playing this game?

"I know loss is something that only time can heal, but you need to learn this game. Look back at the board and think about now, not the past."

"When ya say it like that, it sounds easy," he huffed and slumped back down into the wooden chair, “But it ain’t.”

“I know.” Atem smiled fondly. "Try."

Throwing every curse word he could think of under his breath, Joey looked down at the plain wooden board again. Nothing.

"Look here." Atem pointed to the top corner of the board.

Joey looked and yeah, it clearly said rules, but it was blank. "The only rule is there are no rules. I get that."

"This is Wonderland's most popular game. Every game is different, every game has different rules. I see rules placed on this game board according to how I wish to play it. You see none because you have not thought of any."

"Again, cheatin’. That means we’re playin’ two different games."

"Yes and no. Once you come up with rules then it depends on how much you want to fight those rules or go along with them."

"I don't get it."

Atem leaned forward and picked his piece up from the beginning of the board and replaced it to where it was before Joey rolled. "My piece is here. I have the game board mapped out already. Every place has a rule written on it. When my pawn lands on one he follows that rule. When your pawn lands on one. I  _ make you _ follow my rule."

"What if I got a rule there?"

"Then I suggest you make me follow your rule."

"How am I supposed ta do that?"

"How do kings make their subjects follow their rules when he is but one man in a far away stone building?"

"Uhh....I dunno...I guess they use armies and force ‘em?"

"Then, I suggest you build an army."

Joey started laughing. “Man, there’s only two pawns on the board. How the hell do ya do that?"

"Well my pawn has been collecting loyal subjects this whole game. I have a court and a general and I’m halfway through building an army. What has your pawn been doing?"

Joey shook his head, still laughing. "Apparently walkin’ around with his thumb up his ass."

"I was thinking the same thing," Atem chuckled and replaced his piece at the beginning.

"So, why did ya take your pawn back ta the beginnin’? You coulda just changed the rule?"

Atem smirked proudly and sat up a little straighter. Joey had the distinct impression he sat like that as Pharaoh. "I am a good and just king that follows good and just laws. Even if they do not benefit me."

"Ah huh, it would be easier ta cheat. Is that why Seto lost?" Joey asked. 

"No. He played fairly. Kaiba is just not my king."

"Neither am I..."

"Not with that attitude. I will say he did prefer to play this game with Bakura. He makes the game a lot more interesting." Atem moved his piece back to the beginning. "I've also found that when you follow your own rules, others follow theirs. Good and just game play makes for a good game. At least in my opinion. Bakura and Marik strongly disagree with me." Atem smirked and gestured towards the board. "Play this game with me."

Joey took a deep breath and tried his best to remember Atem's rules as he stated them every time they rolled. He thought about the army he was supposed to make and the people he was supposed to help and he thought of the game board. Suddenly, before his eyes, writing appeared all over the board. Too much writing for Joey to believe was all his. In the part of the board that held the rules, Joey's attention was drawn by the strange handwriting. "That's Kaiba's handwriting and Serenity's...Yuug’s too."

Atem smiled and leaned forward to look at the board. "What does it say?"

Joey beamed, reading each line. "Kaiba's says pay attention. Serenity's says ta think everythin’ through. Yuug's says ta just have fun."

Atem smiled fondly at the board. "On my board, there's a written rule from Yuugi, Atem and Juria. They are helpful guides when you play the game from the back of your mind. Yami's reminds me to learn from my opponent to better myself. Yuugi's says that it's only a game. Juria's is my favorite though. Her's reads, 'Crush them into the dust.'"

They laughed together for a moment before Atem took the dice and rolled. When Joey could finally breathe again he rubbed his face and eyes, before sighing. "I wish I coulda spent more time with her."

"She is a remarkable woman. I just hope that when all of this is over we can get them back." Atem moved his piece further into the game and tapped the wooden board 3 times.

"Why’d ya do that?"

"Because now you're paying attention. Look at the board. Do you see anything different this time?"

On Atem's side of the game board, Joey saw a row of tally marks appearing. After the row was finished, three more were added. "Ahhh collecting an army...I see it now."

"It's a fun game once you're able to see it."

Joey watched Atem replace the die on the board and recount the tally marks on it, but his mind wasn't entirely on whatever Atem was doing. This game seemed important to him...to his heart. Like he was playing it now...with someone else. Seto asked him a strange question about this game while he was drinking Ishizu’s tea. It could be just his mind playing tricks on him but it felt important. "Hey Atem?”

“Hmm?”

“What if I made a rule...that took your pawn off of the board. Could ya still play?"

Atem stopped counting and looked up at Joey. "That is a strange question..."

Joey stared down at the wooden board, unable to meet Atem's gaze. He felt the same way. "Yeah. Forget it."

Atem finally answered, a little unsettled by the question. "I don't play the game that way."

"Ahh. Got it. It’s a dick move. Good ta know."

Atem leaned back and frowned. He looked like he was remembering something and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now that you mention it, I would ask Bakura how to recover from a move like that. He used to play the game with Seto and Juria frequently. I believe Bakura played a game with a removed pawn once. I think he may still be playing it.”

“Still playin’ it?”

“Oh yes. Some of these games can last years. Juria and Noa played one together that lasted 2 years. It was the most interesting game I’ve ever seen. She says she’s terrible at it, but don’t let her fool you. She’s lying."

Joey snickered and picked up the die. "Okay it's my turn."

 

\-----

Yami was silent while Yuugi sobbed. He kissed the top of his head and held him close, running his fingers through his hair, but this time he wasn’t purring. He hurt too much. 

Yuugi tried to hold onto all of his memories, but many of them faded and contorted. He wanted to remember their first date and their first kiss. He wanted to remember terrorizing the red queen during croquet games with Yami and popping in and out of the Castle of Hearts with his best friend...who was a squirrel? Or was he a mouse? Where was he?

All of his other memories in Wonderland gave way to what he’d just seen while drinking that flavorless tea. Yami gently pushed away from Yuugi, sliding his fingers under Yuugi’s chin to make him look up, “Talk to me Yuugi.”

He hiccuped and tried to calm down. His memories seemed to solidify in his mind finally. His life in Domino and his life in Wonderland, some things faded, some things sharp. “Why can’t I remember everything?”

“I told you, it’s rather difficult to hold the memories of more than one lifetime. I’m sure you’ve already experienced some things fading from memory even from your life time in the real world right?”

He supposed that made some kind of sense. He couldn’t remember every second of every day. “Yeah I guess so.”

“You will always be my Kitten…” Yami said, brushing Yuugi’s tears away, “but you’ve live another life without me. We aren’t supposed to have the memories of all of our lives. It’s too much of a burden for one heart to bare.”

“Atem remembers.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath, “he remembers parts.”

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. Then he took a deep calming breath. “I’m sorry that everything is so different between us now…It’s really weird. I feel like I should be apologizing for my feelings for Atem, but I know that’s wrong.”

“That will pass.” His narrowed his eyes, his soft smile turning into an impish smirk, “Wrong isn’t the right word. It would just be silly. Then I’d have to apologize too, but nothing would change.”

Yuugi tried to laugh but it sounded more like a sob. Hopefully it would disappear soon. His past self only saw Yami, only wanted Yami, only loved Yami. Now he has Atem and Yami. He wanted both of them; loved both of them. The longer he sat there, calming down and letting his mind adjust to his new/old memories, the better he felt about where they were. 

“I know I have some of my memories of before back but, I like this.” Yuugi smiled, entwining their hands together in front of him. “I feel like everything we did, everything that happened, this is where we were meant to end up.” 

Yami eyes lit up and sparkled like rubies. “I couldn’t agree more. I met Atem in the Labyrinth and I always thought it interesting that I’d met him there. Since you remember now, it was the only place in Wonderland I could find you when I needed you.”

“I remember. I’m so happy you found each other.”

“As am I. He’s frustratingly charming and even when I tried to leave, I found myself caught up in…Well, you know.” He blushed and brought Yuugi’s hand up to kiss. “You have good taste in men, Kitten.”

Yuugi giggled. “Thank you. I always thought so.” 

Yami chuckled too and then kissed the top of Yuugi’s head. They sat in silence for a moment, but Yuugi couldn’t get his mind off of the pain he still felt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Why you didn’t have my heart to begin with.”

Yami sighed and tugged at Yuugi’s clothes, making him lay down next to him. He just laid there for a while staring at him like the words would just happen, but it didn’t. Eventually Yuugi sighed, “It still hurts.”

“It always will,” Yami whispered, “It still hurts for me too.”

Yuugi opened his mouth to say something soothing but Yami frowned and turned away. Crawling over to his bag, Yami began to rummage through it for something specific. "What are you doing?" Yuugi asked.

“Getting my Hookah of course.”

Yuugi shook his head and watched him pull the small glass hookah out of his bag and bring the pipe to his lips. He leaned back against the cotton, taking a long drag off of the hose. Yami closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. 

"How did you light that? Don't you need water? I didn't see you put water in it?" 

"You can buy them lit and filled, Kitten. What ridiculous questions?"

“Those weren't crazy questions. We are in a room full of cotton, flammable cotton, and you brought a LIT hookah- no scratch that, we are underground how are we going to breath?"

Yami continued to grin and blew out a thick breath of smoke before turning his attention to it. The smoke swirled and molded into an old airplane. It flew around in the air slowly before flowing into the trap door as if it were pulled some how. "Does that answer your question?"

"One of them..." Yuugi murmured in disbelief. "What about the fire? We would die if it fell over someho-...what are you doing?"

Yami chuckled and tipped the hookah over enough to touch the hot coal to the cotton. "See. It's fine."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Yuugi shouted and snatched the hookah from Yami’s hands. “What if it did catch fire?”

Yami burst into laughter, waving for Yuugi to lay next to him. “Relax, Kitten. That isn't fire it's a jabberwocky ember. Just like the lights in the lanterns...you didn't actually think I'd bring up fire did you?"

"Well yes!"

"Huh...well I guess you have a point." He just stared back at Yuugi then, his brows knitted together in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking.” 

“About the Hookah?”

Yami smiled, but it looked strained, “No. More so, about what we could have had.”

Yuugi laid down beside him, relaxing into his side and handed him back the hookah. He understood Yami a little better. It wasn’t just him that he’d completely uprooted Wonderland for. It was to stop from losing everything. And as much as his memories hurt, he had something to hold on to in their lives now. “I believe everything happens for a reason. One door closes another one opens.”

Yami studied his face and smiled, “Now you sound like Alice.”

“Well it’s true.”

“And it is,” Yami said, but he still looked tormented by his thoughts.

“Is there anything we can do to make these bad memories go away?"

Yami grinned mischievously, setting his hookah down to wrap his arm around Yuugi. "I can think of a few things."

Yuugi chuckled and shook his head. Yami’s hand slid down from his cheek to the tunic Yuugi wore. He stared at the fabric and traced his fingers over the seam before slipping them under the neck line. "I'd really really like you to be wearing less clothes..." He murmured, his eyes focused on his fingers.

When Yami looked up into his eyes, the heat within those crimson orbs set Yuugi on fire. "I think I can do that." 

\-----

Dangling his feet off the side of a cliff to watch the waves beat against the strong rock below, was always a dream of Mokuba’s. The surreal night sky illuminated the waves crashing against the rocks and the cliff side. He thought they held a strange shape and squinted down at them for a better look. Was that...a castle?

“It’s a shame. That castle used to be beautiful.”

Mokuba jolted and looked up at the woman standing next to him. “Kisara?”

She gave Mokuba a sweet smile, her hair shimmering in the moonlight. She looked like she’d bought an Alice in Wonderland dress from a cheap halloween store. It didn’t quite fit her right. Her white thigh high stockings  stopped a good five inches or so from the bottom of her skirt that flew up in the breeze (which may or may not have caught Mokuba’s attention).

“Serenity told me you’d be here.”

Mokuba looked back up at her. “She did?”

“Yeah, I’m so glad! I was getting pretty lonely. I thought you’d never get here.” Kisara smiled sheepishly at him. “What’s your name?”

“What?”

She sat on the cliff beside him. Her hands folded into her lap, smoothing out her strange dress. “What’s your name?”

He was hurt that she didn’t remember him. They spent a long time together while she was with Seto. He thought she really liked him. Downcasting his eyes to the castle, he saw his legs in his peripheral. Then he felt like an idiot. Of course she didn’t recognize him. He was an adult now and barely recognized himself. How Serenity and Mai recognized him was beyond him.

“It’s me, Kisara,” he said, gesturing to himself, “I’m Mokuba.”

She frowned at him, looking him over. “You are not.”

“I am! I know I look… different. But it’s me.” 

She tilted her head and leaned closer, studying him. Then her features relaxed. ”It _ is _ you.” Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, “Oh Moki, I’ve missed you.” She released him and her smile changed a little bit. “You are quite handsome here in Wonderland.”

“I uh...thank you Kissy,” Mokuba blushed and looked away from her, “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining I just-”

“I know.” She giggled but it sounded strained. “I’m always here while I sleep and I’m so happy that you are here with me.” She then yawned and smiled at him, “but I’m so very tired all of a sudden. Will you sleep with me?”

“I- uh, what?” 

Kisara leaned towards him, rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, “Much better. Watching the Castle of Spades fall into the ocean was exhausting. I’ve been awake here for months… please sleep with me Mokuba. I think I’ll be able to go to sleep if you do.”

“I uh...okay…” Mokuba croaked out, sure he’d die of embarrassment when she pulled him back to lay in the cliff edge with their feet still hanging off. 

She swung her leg over him and laid down on his chest. Mokuba froze unable to do much of anything except lay there and hold his breath. Kisara breathed out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, “Good night, Mokuba.”

Suddenly he felt tired too. Really tired...exhausted tired. His eyes grew heavy and the weight on his chest faded in and out. Was Kisara disappearing or was he dreaming?

 

\-----

Yuugi laid comfortably next to Yami. His head on his shoulder and arm draped over his bare stomach, watching him smoke his hookah. Yami's steady breathing and puffs of swirling, colored smoke in the air had a therapeutic effect on him. Washing away every worry and dismiss all discomfort he'd ever felt. Thoughts and feelings buzzed around the back of his mind, never becoming more than a quick image or short phrase. 

The feeling floating over him distinctly resembled lounging around the game shop on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He felt at home, he felt loved, he felt safe. Luckily the haze kept him from lingering on it. Thinking of his grandpa and home just hurt. He was tired of hurting.

Yami puffed out his last bout of smoke before patting Yuugi’s shoulder, “We should get back.”

“You miss him too, huh?” Yuugi laughed, pushing himself up on his palms and swaying a little bit.

“Had too much fun, Kitten?” Yami sat up and brushed Yugi’s bangs behind his ear. 

He wrinkled his nose at him but he was probably right. He would have thought he’d be used to feeling like this by now. They shared a brief kiss before getting dressed. Yami made sure to have his hookah back in the bag and Yuugi made sure he still had his tail. When they climbed down from the attic, Yuugi felt renewed. Maybe it was from the subtle memories that clung to the back of his mind. Or it was the renewed trust and understanding in Yami. 

They made their way through the shop when Yami stopped to look at a dusty hat. “There’s a clothing shop just a few stores away, would you like to go look around with me? They had an arm guard that I thought Atem would like.”

Yuugi smiled at him and nodded. “I haven’t heard anyone shouting, so he hasn’t sent out a search party yet.”

Yami laughed and turned towards the door. Yuugi stopped just shy of leaving the shop and grabbed a hold of Yami’s arm. “Yami.”

“Yes Kitten?”

“I wanted to tell you, especially since I have my memories back. I uh… Well,” Yuugi took a step closer and hugged him.

Yami hesitated, not really sure what was going on but hugged him back. 

Yuugi buried his face in the crook of his neck and held him tight. “I’m still proud of you. And Atem is too.”

Yami didn’t say anything to that. Instead he held him tighter. He didn’t really  need to say anything, Yuugi could feel just how badly he’d needed to hear that in his heart.

 

\----------

Mokuba blinked, reveling in the warmth and weight on his chest. Carding his fingers through her hair, he murmured, “Time to get up, Kisara.”

“Kisara?” 

Mokuba tensed as Serenity pushed up from his chest, “Serenity…”

It didn’t take long for him to figure out he wasn’t on a cliff side or laying on uncomfortable rock. He wasn’t with Kisara in the cold ocean breeze. He was with Serenity in the Dragon’s lair just above a lake of lava. “I umm...I had a really weird dream. Kisara was alive and we were looking out over a cliff at a destroyed castle. She said she was really tired and she was dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland… She said you sent me to her. It was a crazy dream.”

“A castle in the ocean? Off of a cliff? The Castle of Spades. I wonder if it finally fell.”

Mokuba narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, “No you don’t get it. It was a dream.”

“We don’t dream like in the real world. Here, we dream with others or we dream visions.” Serenity chewed on her claws in thought. “But this sounds like a bit of both doesn’t it?”

Mokuba hated himself for wanting to know, but he had to ask, “What do you dream about Serenity?”

She looked up, meeting his eyes with a sad smile, “I used to dream with Kisara. But since you’ve arrived, I dream of here. Alone.”

\-----

Mokuba thought about Kisara, his dream and the cold shoulder Serenity gave him all morning. It was an honest mistake. He wasn’t really sure why she was so upset. Yeah, he did call Serenity by another girls name and no one likes that. He’d seen movies. But Serenity didn’t see him like that...did she? Did he see her like that? Glancing across the dragon’s lair at Serenity’s crouched from on a rock overlooking the lava below, he smiled. Yeah he really did. He’d never met anyone that could make being creepy look attractive, until her. He doubted he’d meet anyone else who fit that mold. Then again, the Kisara in his dream fit it too. Mokuba stood up form the golden bed of coins and trinkets, and walked up to Serenity. Kisara was a dream. Serenity was real, “Hey I’m sorry about this morning.”

“Don’t be,” Serenity sighed and stood, “But it is time to eat. Are you ready to learn how to be a dragon?”

Serenity took a hold of his hand, entwining her fingers in his. She lead them out of the dragon’s lair and down a short tunnel. The mouth of the cave could easily fit a dragon on its ledge but the tunnel was much to small. Maybe that was for protection? He could see the sunlight pouring in at the end and immediately started feeling strange. He wanted to...wanted to…

Serenity stopped just short of walking off the cliff edge and into the sea below. Just like in his dream the waves beat against the cliff wall. These waves, unlike the ones in his dream, glowed a vibrant blue and the sky felt warm and inviting. This felt real and it was beautiful, “Wow…”

“Oh this is nothing,” Serenity laughed and took two steps back, “Watch.”

She ran and jumped off the edge. All he could do was watch in slow motion as she fell down and shifted into a dragon just before hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom. The transformation looked painful and graceful all at the same time. Her bones seemed to break and scrap under her skin, making way for new bones and scales. The scales looked particularly painful. Jutting from her flesh as she grew in size and shape. Was it going to be painful? Could he do that? Too afraid to breathe, Mokuba watched Serenity circle the waves and then dive into them. When she emerged from the water she held a mermaid in her mouth. It screamed and thrashed until Serenity swung her large dragon head into a rock. That silenced the mermaid.

Mokuba shouted to her as she flew back into the cave. “You just killed someone. I just watched you kill someone!” He brushed his bangs back from his face and held his hands on his head staring at the dead and half eaten body in Serenities mouth. “That’s a person! You just-”

“No,” she roared and Mokuba had to cover his ears, “Not a person. These are food. They eat people.”

“Eat people?” Mokuba dropped his hands slowly from his head but never took his eyes away from the carcass, “So how do I change into a dragon?”

Serenity nudged him over to the edge with her scaly nose, “Try.”

This voice she used sounded almost cute. It made him burst into laughter to hear her menacing roar and then that little coo. He didn’t know dragons could do that. “Is there a trick to it? Do I need to think of something or say a magic word?”

“Think of something happy, then of something sad.”

“Could you be any more cryptic?”

Serenity huffed out a cloud of smoke and nudged Mokuba’s back. He gasped in fear and plummeted to his presumable death. He tried to focus on what she said but nothing seemed to stick besides ‘oh my god I’m going to die.’ Then it happened. He thought of what he’d miss if he died. He’d miss his chance at being a dad. As good a dad as his brother had always been to him. He’d miss seeing Seto again. Death wasn’t an option. 

His body began to ache and tingle. His skin itched like crazy but he just let it happen. Despite the fact that he knew he was changing into a dragon, the rocks kept getting closer. Suddenly he heard Serenity above him and felt her claws grab ahold of something on his back. She yanked him up and then flew around him. Was he flying? “I’m flying?!”

“Well, hovering actually. It’s good to be a magical creature isn’t it?”  

Mokuba looked up at her directly, it felt strange to move his head like that. But he could tell that she was happy. Really happy. She was proud of him. He could smell it on her. Dragons can smell emotions?! 

So wrapped up in his new discovery he flinched at the large rumble that came from his stomach, “I guess I’m hungry.”

Serenity roared with laughter and landed on the cave mouth edge. Mokuba followed her slowly. He was still learning how to maneuver but at least he wasn’t falling into the water. Scratching at the Cave mouth, he managed to get himself up but had a hard time staying there. He was considerably bigger than Serenity and wondered if he’d even fit inside the lair as a dragon. 

“Did you make this lair?”

“Yes,” she cooed again, “for now.” 

She smelled embarrassed but somehow proud of it. It was a strange combination of emotions that had him really confused. But she ignored him and nudged the dead fish over to him. Her bright green eyes fixed on him to see if he’d eat it. As a dragon, the fish smelled delicious. Like lightly smoked salmon. Before he had the chance to think about it he devoured it. He’d never had a fish taste so juicy before. He crumbled onto the cliff edge, swaying his tail back and forth and gnawed on the bones of the fish. Tilting his head to get a better angle on the bone he noticed Serenity was still watching him.

Stopping mid chomp on fish’s skull, he blinked at her. Was he supposed to share with her? She didn’t smell upset… “Wha?”

Serenity laid on the cliff edge across from him and stretched her neck over to him. Opening her mouth wide she grabbed the skull from him and ate it, “Let’s get more. One is never enough to feed either of us.”

“Us? You want me to come with you? But I can’t. I...” Serenity bucked her head into his and Mokuba laughed, “What was that?”

“You’re supposed to be the one feeding all of us… but I guess I can make an exception.”

“All of us?”

Serenity growled and leapt off the cliff edge, “Hurry. I can see them but they swim fast.”

Mokuba pushed himself up and off of the cliff as well. Almost fell again, but he was getting the hang of it. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to just drop out of the sky at any second, he looked up at Serenity. She made everything look so easy, so graceful, so beautiful. There was so much more to this than he would have ever expected. Most of it involved control. Control over setting things on fire, control over flying through the air, control over diving head first into the water to grab at food because he was starving, and most recently, control over his strange and growing feelings while watching Serenity fly through the air. 

All of us. Hearing it made him swell with pride but he had no idea why. 


	21. 3/21 Monday

Téa looked around herself and groaned. Why did the school cafeteria have to smell so awful? And this food...questionable at best. Just as she was about to get up and throw it away, Joey nudged her side. "If you're not gonna eat that, I'll eat it!"

"Bluh, go ahead." Téa wrinkled her nose in disgust and shoved the tray at him.

Joey eagerly dove into the probably year old cafeteria lasagna like he hadn't eaten in days. The sad part was he probably hadn't. This was the first time she'd seen him eat since Serenity died. "Hey Joey."

"Urmph?"

Téa laughed and shook her head at him, "You are disgusting."

Joey swallowed and gave her a grin with sauce and cheese all over his face. "So you tell me."

"It's the truth..." Clearing her throat, Téa stared down at her fingers, picking at the polish on her nails. "Mokuba's funeral is Wednesday right?"

Joey didn't respond and slowed his eating.

"I have another doctors appointment...this one is to apologize to the doctor and...we'll do the normal check up and stuff...can you come with me this time?"

"What's gonna happen during it?"

"I’m getting an ultrasound of the baby. Nothing that will gross you out. I'll take Ishizu to those." Téa giggled at the blush on Joey's face.

"Yeah, I guess I can go."

It was endearing to see him so awkward and once he stared it was a downhill slope. "It's Thursday during school. Make sure your secretary pencils me in. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go hurl after watching you eat that."

Téa patted Joey's shoulder as she stood up from the cafeteria table and turned to head to the bathroom. Not even two steps away from the table and she hears Joey call out to her. "Hope everythin’ comes out okay."

She smirked, shaking her head slightly and flipped him off.

 

\------

 

Serenity slept in the darkness, the bandage covered her face and one should be covering his but he wanted to watch her sleep. All week he’d tried to get the hang of everything and all week he got it a little at a time. But today was different.  Because of him, they didn’t eat until well into the evening. Because of him, they didn’t make it home. Because of him, Serenity was hurt.

He could smell her blood in the air as he laid there next to her. Everything went wrong today. He tried to apologize, tried to make things better but he knew she was disappointed in him. She kept saying it was fine, but he could smell it. They ran into a group of Diamond soldiers. Serenity told him to stay there and wait. He heard her fall, panicked, turned into a dragon, successfully revealed himself AND distracted Serenity enough for a Card to stab her in the side. He killed all of them of course but that didn’t change things. He even tried to get her to eat since she was hurt, but she wouldn’t.

He sat up and sighed. Maybe he should get her something to eat now. He stood up and looked around. Satisfied that nothing was there, he transformed into a dragon. He might not be good at following directions but he was damn good at maneuvering in the dark. A little quirk he had that Serenity didn’t. A little ways away from their camp he saw a fire and stalked over towards it. He could smell a group of heart scouts. Then another scent caught his attention. Food.

Ducking down behind the brush, he watched and waited for a couple diamond cards to sneak up on the hearts. He grinned and licked his lips. Oh Serenity would love this! They raised their spears to impale the heart scouts and Mokuba shot head head out of the brush, chomped down on the cards and slowly pulled them into the brush. The Heart scouts gasped in terror and watched him disappear into the brush. He tried really hard not to laugh at the tall tales the two scouts came up with in regards to what he was. A bandersnatch? Please. Those tiny little things?

He happily made his way back to Serenity, two dead cards swinging from his mouth. He finally made the day right and she was going to love that he did this quietly and stealthily and got more than one! This is a record! When he arrived back at their camp he looked down where Serenity was laying when he left. But she was gone.

Oh no.

He could still smell her so he wasn’t panicked too terribly bad. She was still bleeding, but not more so than before. He turned his head and saw her standing on the opposite side of the camp, arms crossed over her chest. He dropped the cards and nudged them over to her, laying down. She might be standing funny but he was just too happy with himself to notice. He thought she might pick up on that too.

That’s not what happened at all. Mokuba snorted at the stench of anger, hurt, betrayal and disappointment coming from her, sending smoke out through his nose.

“Where were you?”

Mokuba nudged the cards again.

“It’s the middle of the night and we’re a pretty good way from home. Why did you leave like that?”

Mokuba sighed, blinked at her and nudged the damn bodies again. What’s she not getting? He thought about changing back to his human form so he could talk to her without rumbling the whole forest like an earthquake but she was being unreasonable.

“Don’t talk to me like I'm an idiot Mokuba!” she shouted, smoke and a little bit of fire shooting out of her mouth, “If you want to be like that, fine! Your funeral.”

The next thing he knew, Serenity turned into a dragon as well and full on bucked into him, knocking him back. He was shocked. The dragon part of him was shocked. He didn’t really know how to recover from that, so he just stood back up and watched her. She billowed smoke and huffed. Paced around angrily for a moment, then ate the cards. Mokuba had to really focus to hold in his laughter while she ate. It would have just made her more mad, but watching her made him think of Joey. Was she that hungry?

Then the dragon part of him reacted before he had a chance to really wrap his head around what was going on. He made his way over to her after she was done eating and buried his head under her shoulder, pushing her up. But his intention wasn’t to move her, he was smelling her. And the first and only thing he was catching on to was she was just as confused as he was. Then he moved his head to her other side and did the same thing.

This time he got something different from her. She let him move her again so she was laying on her side. He noticed how she folded her wings in such a way that they laid almost flush against her back. Then he laid behind her, wrapping his wings, tail and head around her, completely encasing her.

Suddenly, Mokuba wasn’t so sure that being in his dragon form was such a great idea. His dragon instincts and his human self were not on the same page about Serenity. He’d even argue, they weren’t on the same planet. His instincts screamed at him ‘MINE!’ Very clearly. No mistaking it.

He’d been in wonderland a week. Spent all week with Serenity, all day all night. He would admit freely that he liked her. She was very attractive, very sweet, and very powerful. But the dragon part of him was somewhere out in husband territory. Way past married and on to talking about settling down and having kids. Mokuba was not there. Nowhere near there. And it didn’t matter how attractive, how sweet or how damn scary she was, it wasn’t going to change anything.

Then Serenity made this sound he’d never heard her make before. Worried that he hit her wound, he buried his nose in her scales again. She wasn’t hurt. She wasn’t disappointed and much to Mokuba’s relief, she wasn’t giving him any signals to make his dragon instincts just do whatever it is they wanted to do. Instead she seemed content and happy. The smell reminded him of an emotion you have when you lay in your bed after a long day of working hard for something and finally getting it. It’s the relief, the happiness and fulfillment all mixed into one.

Laying there with Serenity he felt that too. Not just because he was a dragon, but _he_ felt that way. Being with Serenity was like finally getting to rest after winning a really hard game. She made the sound again, and he did too as he drifted off to sleep.


	22. 3/21 Un Yadnom

Ishizu happily moved around the tea shop on the bottom floor of her teapot humming to herself. She’d kicked all of them out since she was expecting Mai any moment. So Joey, being the nosy pain in the ass he really was, held his ear to the door and waited for her to show up. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one; Yami and Yuugi also had their ears pressed to the door. Atem sat on a backwards turned wooden chair smirking at them. “You three haven’t heard of privacy have you?”

“She’s aidin’ the enemy,” Joey whispered making Yuugi snicker.

“Mai isn’t the enemy.”

“She did kill Yuugi,” Yami said, and both Yuugi and Joey pointed to him like he’d just gave them permission signed and dotted. 

Atem just shook his head and rest his chin on his folded arms. Then Ishizu’s humming stopped and Joey waved frantically at them with a soft “Shhh.”

“Hello your majesty. I have your shipment in,” Ishizu said, and Joey could hear something shift on the counter.

“On time as always. Are you coming to the festival?”

“Perhaps. Will you be there?”

Joey didn’t hear anything and assumed Mai did some dramatic hair flip or something, “Can’t keep my public waiting.”

Ishizu laughed. “I’ll be sure to attend then.”

“Ishizu,” Mia said, and Joey pressed his ear to the door a little harder to hear them, “The invitation is still there. You don’t have to stick around in this dump.”

“I like this dump.”

“This is the last time I can ask you nicely.” Joey knew that tone of voice, but it wasn’t threatening nearly as much as he’d swear was flirting. “I can have you brought to the castle any time I please. I am a Queen.”

Ishizu walked around the counter, her heels clicking on the porcelain floor, “And I’m a Hare, remember. You’ll have to catch me first.”

Joey bit the inside of his cheek when he looked over at Yuugi. He’d come to the same realization that Joey had and mouthed ‘oh snap.’ He heard the door to the shop close and Ishizu sigh. She didn’t say anything else for a moment then shouted, “You can stop listening in now.”

“Caught red handed,” Yuugi whispered and they all moved away from the door, right as Ishizu opened it.

“Well at least someone respects my privacy,” Ishizu said.

Atem laughed and stood up from the chair. “See?”

They followed Ishizu into the shop but no one said anything. The silence made Joey feel uncomfortable so he figured he’d just start talking and hope for the best. “Sooo…. Festival  huh? What’s that about?”

“Apparently, the White Queen is visiting Metropolina today with an important announcement.”

“We don’t have a White Queen,” Yami said.

“And even if we did, what could she be announcing?” Yuugi poofed up onto the counter top, and his right cat ear twitched. “We should probably go to this thing.”

“Probably. But how will we not get noticed?”

“No need to worry about that,” Ishizu said, waving them off, “The festival is on the rocking chair below us. So as long as you stay up here, you won’t be seen.”

\-----

Joey spent the rest of the day trying to stay busy. Ishizu kept to herself and he wondered if something was wrong. The exchange with her and Mai sounded more playful than Ishizu was acting. Maybe he was missing something. So just before the ‘festival’ started, Joey made sure Ishizu was in the kitchen drinking tea alone so he could talk to her. 

“Hey, mind if I join ya?”

“Not at all Joseph,” she said smelling her tea, “I’m fine, though.”

“Sure ya are. So am I.” He laughed and shook his head. “And ya know what else we are? Really bad liars.” 

She set her cup down and looked at him, her hare ears twitching. “She was being serious.”

“And that’s a problem ‘cause?”

“I’m taking care of Tea. I’m taking care of you. She is pretty devoted to this ‘evil’ ideal. I’m worried it will affect me too.” 

“Look, Ishizu. It’s none ‘o my business, and ya gotta do whatcha gotta do.” Joey sat down in the chair next to her and leaned on the table. “but she doesn’t talk ta everyone like that. And on the subject of Tea, she’s kinda followin’ the ‘evil’ gig too. Right?”

She took a deep breath and brought the cup to her lips again, “Thank you for the advice Alice, but if we stay here chatting we’ll miss the festival.”

She got up and waved him to follow her. He didn’t like it, but if that was all he’d get a chance to say, hopefully she’d at least think about it. They climbed down the ladder and exited the teapot. Yami, Yuugi and Atem were already watching the large crowd on the rocking chair and perched on random things through Metropolina. He was shocked to see so many people there. On the Rocking chair was a box that clearly read ‘soap’. It took up about half of the seat, and on top of that box was Carroll, in human form with his arm around...Juria?!

“What’s goin’ on? What’d I miss?”

“Nothing good,” Yami hummed. 

“Carroll has Juria,” Yuugi said, “We should have taken them with us.”

“Where’s Noa?” 

They all looked but Noa wasn’t among those on the box. He was happy to see Tea and Malik though. Mai stood to the other side of Carroll. He hated being on the sidelines like this. It felt cowardly. He could just go in and face Carroll now, but then he’d have to fight his friends. Why was this so damn complicated? 

“Metropolina! Heart of Wonderland! I come with good news. The Creator has saved me from the Kingdom of Hearts.”

“What?” All of them gasped. Not just them, but all of Metropolina. 

Joey shook his head as Juria went on, “I know you heard that the Castle was attacked by The Queen of Diamonds, but that was not the case at alll. She saved me when she saw my distress. Because of her devotion to the White Castle, she saved me from the Castle of Heats where I’ve been a prisoner. Metropolina. The Creator and I will protect you from this war. Your White Queen has not forgotten or abandoned you!”

Joey sat back from the edge and tried to process what was going on while they continued talking about their engagement. “Bakura can’t handle that.”

“No. I don’t suppose he can.”

“Ryou’s been talkin’ battle stuff with Seto. He’s havin’ a hell of a time tryin’ ta beat the Diamonds back. How’s he gonna fight all three kingdoms at once?”

“They do have a Jabberwocky,” Atem commented, “and Alice of course.” 

“And a cheshire cat and two handsome hunters. Don’t worry Joey. We got this.”

“Looks like you’ll be able to ask Bakura that question a lot sooner than we thought, huh?” 

Joey smiled at them, “Sounds like it.”

He sat there and watched the festival continue, hearing the cheers of Metropolina, but they had nothing to cheer about. Carroll made some kind of uplifting speech and the people were eating it up. They knew his name. They remembered who he was. Just like they did when they first heard it. He wrote Alice in Wonderland. He of all people should know if it’s safe, but it wasn’t and he definitely didn’t. 

When the speeches were over, Metroplina celebrated, but Joey didn’t feel much like it. Even with Tea and Malik down there. He got up from the edge and turned around to go inside. Yuugi and the hunters followed after him, he couldn’t tell exactly if Ishizu was behind him or not but it wasn’t important. He made his way up to the kitchen lost in thought.

What was Juria doing? She knew Bakura took Seto’s place. She knew he was the one who ultimately took Noa to Carroll. Was she getting even? And if she was getting even did that mean she’d pay Yami a visit at some point to get even with him? Or he was looking at this whole thing from the wrong angle. Maybe it wasn’t Juria’s idea at all. Maybe it was Carroll’s and she had to go along with it. Noa wasn’t there. Yuugi insisted she got him back and that would mean she’d be protecting him. Or she joined him. And that started the whole cycle again. 

He fell into the kitchen chair and slammed his head on the table. “Fuck! I can’t catch a break!”

“Yeah, I know it sure seems that way, but cheer up Joey. Like I said, you got us!”

Joey rolled his head over to see Yuugi beaming down at him. “Thanks Yuug, but Bakura ain’t gonna let us help ‘n I don’t wanna cause shit for Ryou.”

“They have a Jabberwocky, Joey. I don’t understand why you’re saying Bakura is struggling.” Atem said, leaning over the table to get his attention.

“I dunno either. Ryou said something about Serenity being busy but he wouldn’t tell me what she’s doin’. Like she moved out.”

“Moved out?” Atem and Yami sat back frowning, then looked at each other. 

“You don’t think that stupid Hare was actually right do you?” Yami asked Atem.

“Hold your tongue, Hunter. I’ll not have you insult me in my own-”

“Not you Ishizu.” Atem held up his hand and smiled at her. “And not Bakura either. We came through Metroplina years ago and Serenity had a tea reading done by a rather… peculiar Hare.”

“Apparently with a lucky guess,” Yami mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “The reading indicated that Mokuba would be the head of her Clan and who was the other one?”

When Yami turned to Atem for the answer, he just sighed and shook his head, “I’m not sure. She said something about resembling the moon. I can’t remember who we worked that out to be. Oh wait. The un… The girl with the white hair… I can’t remember her name.”

“Oh yes the one she was dreaming with. Kira? No...”

Joey lifted his head up from the table and waited for him to finish, while scowling at them. “Kisara?”

“That’s it! Kisara and Serenity are Mokuba’s Clan. So far we’ve only had one, but three? If we had three, this war would be a piece of cake.”

“If she does have Mokuba, that would very much explain why she’s busy.” 

“Up til this moment, I wasn’t sure Kisara even existed. It’s rather difficult to hide a Jabberwocky. Alice, how long has Kisara been in Wonderland?”

Joey sat completely up and tried to remember the snippets from her diary. “Um well. Hell I dunno. At least as long as me. Maybe as long as Seto.”

“That would be impossible.” 

Ishizu came to the table with 5 tea cups sitting on top of her outstretched arms. She put her hands on the table and the cups slid down her arms, landing perfectly in front of them. “Well if someone would ask me why Mai is getting shipments of specific tea in, you’d know the answer to that question.”

“I already know the answer,” Joey said wrapping his fingers around the cup, “She’s bein’ drugged so she can’t change into a dragon.”

Ishizu smiled at him, “I’m impressed Alice. How do you know that?”

“She wrote it in her Diary. She’s been her a long ass time ‘n she’s bein’ drugged.” He shrugged his shoulders like it was old news (Because FINALLY he was ahead of the game) and took a drink of his tea.

“But, why?” Yuugi asked.

“Because,” Ishizu picked up her cup and brought it to her lips, inhaling the warmth, “Carroll means to take all three of them.”

“What good is havin’ Kisara gonna do?”

“Mokuba will come to her aid and because he will, Serenity will too.”

“I mean, not that the kid wouldn’t do that, ‘cause I could see it. And yeah I can see sis, especially my sis here, goin’ with him so he won’t kill himself,” Joey said, eyeing her, “but everyone’s ravin’ about how they’re unbeatable. Why would havin’ one beat two?”

“Well let’s put this another way then,” Ishizu said and shifted in her seat, “Let’s say you are in Mokuba’s place. You go in to save Seto and defeat Carroll only to find out that if you so much as scratch anyone there, Seto would be killed. They only way to ensure Seto’s life is to surrender. But you are on the side of good. Surrendering would be a life of torment. What would you do?”

“He’d probably try something stupid,” Yuugi giggled. 

Atem laughed and shook his head, “And it might actually work.”

“Or it wouldn’t and then yeah I’d surrender,” Joey tried not to laugh, but it was true, “And that’s what I’m sayin’. It’s Seto. Mokuba doesn’t feel that way about Kisara and even if he did, sis ain’t gonna surrender too.”

“If you read Kisara’s diary, you’d know that they are best friends or rather, like sisters.”

“I mean… yeah but, I’d like ta think sis knows the difference between givin’ up and savin’ someone. Besides, we’re not givin’ the kid enough credit. I’m a bad example.”

“You may be right, Alice, but if you’re wrong?”

Everyone sat in silence, letting the situation sink in. The dragon they thought they had wasn’t really there and the two that were supposed to be ‘on their way’ were at risk of going straight to Carroll. One dragon kept the peace between the Hearts and everyone else. Three? Three would be like giving someone in Wonderland an atomic bomb. Carroll wouldn’t need the Clubs or Diamonds anymore. 

But if Ishizu  _ was _ right, his strategy to catch them just sounded faulty to Joey. It was a foolproof plan for a Knight protecting a princess or for lovers, but not friends. Even if those friends felt they were family. Friends had a little leeway. 

He looked up at Yuugi, resting his head on Atem’s shoulder and staring down into his tea cup. He knew from the past just how far he’d go to save Yuugi, but he should have died. Serenity saved him. And that’s why this bait plan wouldn’t work. Mokuba wasn’t alone. He had family all over Wonderland. Someone, somewhere would be there. He just had to wait. 

And maybe that was the flaw. Serenity and Mokuba’s motives would lead them to two very different decisions. One to sacrifice, and the other to action. He’d seen enough movies, hell, he’d lived through it. Assuming, again, that Mokuba cared that much. 

Yuugi turned to Joey and just stared at him for a minute. He was thinking something, just like he was. “What’s up Yuug?”

“I was thinking. If we get to Serenity and Mokuba first, or even Kisara first, maybe we can change that around.”

“I mean, hell it’s on our way.” 

“A trip to the Castle of Hearts will take at least a week.” Ishizu rattled off.

Joey patted Yuugi on the back and then squeezed his shoulder. “Yuug can get us there in a snap. Right buddy?” 

Yuugi grinned and nodded his head. “I sure can!”

“Maybe I should stay here,” Atem looked up from his cup of tea, that Joey just realized he didn’t touch. “Incase Seto does come here.” 

Yami tensed up at the suggestion. “That’s dangerous.”

“I know my way through Metropolina better than you, Love.” He smiled and nudged his arm. “I also know my way out.”

“It would be wise, I think, to have someone here.” Ishizu chewed her bottom lip. “I think it would also be wise for me to go with you to the Castle.”

“Yeah. If Mai is really after ya, ya can’t stay here.” Joey leaned back in the chair and flicked the edge of his tea cup. 

“Then I’ll get packed.” She stood up from the table and smiled at them. “There’s more tea on the stove.”

 

\------------

 

Ryou opened his eyes and almost screamed. Bakura leaned over him, grinning, "You're late." 

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t think.

"If you take much longer, I'll have to order the executions myself," Bakura leaned forward, his face inches from Ryou's. 

"What executions?"

Bakura's black eyes made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "If you were here instead of fucking, you'd know about it." 

Ryou gasped, his face heating up. He stammered out a lot of incoherent words trying to defend himself, but it just so happened that Bakura was right. He flinched when Bakura snorted in disgust and got up off the bed. Ryou had no idea what that was for or the scowl Bakura had afterwards meant. He didn’t care what Ryou did. Why the sudden displeasure? "The next time you are late for no reason, it’ll be _ your  _ head."

Ryou glared at him as he sat up. “The world doesn’t revolve around  _ you _ . And maybe you should so I can get out of here faster.” 

Bakura didn’t say another thing and left the room. Now Ryou was in a bad mood. Apparently Three captured more Diamond soldiers. That was supposed to be a good thing. Why was Bakura waiting for him anyway?

He got up and put his crown back on. Trying to figure out what Bakura was doing. Nothing here made any sense. He did kind of wish Bakura would kill him. Then he could be with Tristan without this feeling he had now. The feeling he was betraying both Bakura and Tristan just by being there. He left his chambers and walked towards the throne room.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat. A row of Diamond card soldiers knelt in front of the throne in chains. Several of them were hunched over, blood pooling around them. Three stood tall to the right of the group, glaring at the captives. She didn’t look nearly as fatigued as the Diamonds did, but just as angry. Her clothes were splattered with mud and blood but her face remained untouched. Bakura strode up to the throne and gestured his hand to the soldiers as he passed by.

"Here they are," Bakura jeered, "Would their heads on platters please you?"

Ryou balled his hands into fists. The soldiers quivered in fear of death, but Ryou knew Bakura's mocking was aimed at him and him alone. The very thought of severed heads made his stomach turn. What was he going to do? "Is that all they are good for?"

Bakura glanced up at him with a raised brow, as if the question had some weight. It was rude for him to raise his hopes like that. Bakura sat on the throne and leaned back lazily. "An interesting proposal. Can you think of a better fate for them than to be fertilizer for our rose garden?"

No. Not when he puts it like that. 'Our rose garden'? The sour mood he’d had before melted away. Maybe he wasn’t trying to upset him. "Better? No."

“Good. Off with his head.”

“As you wish,” Three nodded to the 10 of Hearts with a large axe in his hands.

He lifted it high above him, like he’d done with every prisoner before him. Just like all the times before, Ryou looked away. Flinching at the clang of the axe hitting the tile floor, Ryou screwed his eyes shut, “N-next prisoner.”

Ryou felt badly for them but this was war right? It was either them or him. They went through the line of Diamonds like that until the last one. Apparently, he was a little too close and when the ax came down on the 8’s head, the blood splattered on his hand. “That’s enough for today,” Bakura mused, standing up from the throne. 

He walked over to Ryou and took a hold of his bloody hand. For a moment Ryou’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ve heard of painting roses red but never a Queen,” reaching out, Bakura smeared some of the blood on his thumb over Ryou’s bottom lip, “It looks beautiful on you.”

Ryou stared back at Bakura stunned. Was he flirting with him? Those dark eyes got a little closer and he could feel Bakura’s breath on his lips. For a brief moment, Ryou wanted nothing more than to feel Bakura’s lips on his. He didn’t get the chance, however, as his pocket watch began to ding. “You have an appointment…”

“Oh?” 

A portly dodo bird waddled into the throne room and Ryou could only see him out of his peripherals. He cleared his throat, “Announcing The Alice, March Hare, Hunter and a Cheshire Kitten.”

Neither of them had moved or looked away from each other. “Joey and Yuugi are here,” Ryou whispered to Bakura.

“And? Are you afraid they’ll tell your boyfriend you’d rather be with me?” 

Ryou’s chest tightened and his heart ached, but fate was on his side. Joey burst into the room pulling Bakura’s attention to him, “Bakura! Just the man I wanted ta see. Atem said ya play Tyrant.”

Bakura cackled and rubbed his bloody hands together, “Ready for a rematch? Where is the sore unloser?”

“He’s not here and if memory serves me  _ you _ lost that match.” Yami said, stepping into the room as well.

“Me? HA!”

“We ain’t here ‘cause ‘o that,” Joey said, “I came ta ask ya about the game. I wanna know how ta play Tyrant without a pawn.”

Bakura’s maniacal grin remained and he lifted his brow in interest, “No pawn?”

“Yeah, like how can ya play the game when your pawn isn’t on the game anymore?”

Ryou stared dumbfounded at Joey’s strange question. He almost asked what in bloody hell he was talking about when Yuugi stepped out from behind him. “Yuugi!” Without thinking he ran to Yuugi and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s been so long. Are you okay? Are you hungry? Let me get you some tea.”

Ishizu stepped into the throne room as well, smiling at them, “Téa would be splendid.”

“Don’t get comfortable here, Hare. You either Cat. This is  _ my _ castle,” Bakura shouted at them, glaring at Ishizu, “Why don’t  _ you _ answer his questions, witch?”

“This question is meant for a Master of Tyrant. Which I am not.” Ishizu’s answer was far too calm.

Bakura shifted his jaw looking her up and down. “How about a trade? I’ll tell him how to play it if you tell me my future.”

Ryou looked at Joey for support in turning the offer down but Joey stayed quiet. Everyone’s eyes feel on Ishizu and Ryou felt so bad for her. But she didn’t seem to mind. Still eerily calm. “Deal. Is there anything in particular you want to know?”

“Who is the next King of Hearts?”

Ishizu stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. “If that is your wish.” She reached into her bodice and pulled out a tea leaf, and then placed it under her tongue. Her eyes faded to a ghostly white and she swayed a little. “I see your execution...The Castle of Hearts will fall.”

Ryou’s eyes went wide at the terrible fortune but Bakura just looked on in interest. Ishizu swayed again and blinked. The milky wight leaving her eyes. “You are the last. The final King of Hearts.”

Bakura’s grin couldn't be any wider, “That’s the right answer.”

“How is you being killed the right answer?” 

Bakura just laughed and walked over to the throne. He sat down and waved at some of the Cards in the corner. They ran out and began to clean up the bloody mess from the Diamonds. “All great rulers have an end, pet. What matters is the Castle is mine.”

“Ya got whatcha wanted. Are ya gonna keep your end of the deal?” Joey squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at Bakura. 

Ryou glanced at the King pleadingly.

“Of course, you just have to get my game board. It should still be with Mr. and Mrs. Dormouse. The explanation of how to play is engraved in it.”

“I’m not gonna buy that shit, Bakura. The boards don’t have writing on ‘em.”

“I engraved it myself. It’s on the bottom of the board. Bring it here and I’ll show you how to use it.” Bakura’s eyes glistened with mischief. Was he lying or just toying with Joey to make him work for the answer?

Ishizu’s hare ears fluffed and she smiled. “The tea party?”

“How do we get there?” Yuugi shrugged, his tail whipping behind him.

Ishizu sighed and shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Bakura jumped up from his throne and strode through the room, stepping over the dead bodies and making the cards duck out of his way. “Hatters and Hares area all invited to the party, but Alice will find it when he isn’t searching for it.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Bakura didn’t answer.

“Sire…” Ryou called after him full of anxiety. Had they made him upset?

Bakura disappeared out the door, shouting, “Tea! Croquet! Now!” 

Everyone in the throne room scrambled after him, save the cards cleaning the floor and their guests. Ryou sighed and turned to them with a forced smile. “Oh… Uh… Follow me guys. He wants us to go to the courtyard,” Ryou fidgeted at first then strode after the king, waving for the others to follow him.

“Is he treating you alright, Ryou? He’s not hurting you is he?” Yuugi’s eyes swept over him and it made Ryou blush.

He’d completely forgotten about Bakura smearing blood on him and quickly wiped it off. “No no. This isn’t my blood. I uh...Just come with me.”

He lead them out into the courtyard where Bakura had already grabbed a mallet to play. As Ryou set up the table for tea and sweets, he wondered where the innocent game from the story book had come from. The game with the flamingos and hedgehogs. This game used the bodies and heads of the soldiers he’d beheaded in the throne room. Corpses arched and shoved into the ground and the heads painted different colors for the different players. Even the mallets looked splintered and menacing. This game wasn’t for children at all. It wasn’t for anyone.

That being said Yami didn’t seem to mind it and grabbed a mallet ready to play. Bakura glanced over at him, a little too pleased with himself, then looked up at Joey.  “Come on, Alice. Play a game with me,” Bakura taunted from the field, “It’s the least you can do since you and your ‘stick up his ass’ Hatter left me with this shit show.”

“I ain’t playin’ your morbid game, Bakura.”

Bakura held out a mallet to him and lifted his chin, “You can play or we can add you to the game. Your choice.”

Joey glanced back at Ryou and all he could do was nod his head urging him to go. Yami leaned on the mallet handle and grinned at Yuugi. “Would you like to play, Kitten?”

Yuugi just laughed. Or Ryou thought it was Yuugi. But when he turned around all he saw was a puff of black smoke. He blinked and saw Yuugi laying like a cat on a tree branch overlooking the game. From the branch Yuugi’s eyes darkened a little bit, “Bakura. Yami told me that you are the reason Noa worked for Carroll.”

“Did he?” Bakura cackled and took a swing at the red painted head, “I am indeed.”

“Why?”

“Why does anyone do things for Carroll? He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Ryou hung on Bakura’s words. He made a deal with Carroll too? Having scored well for himself, Bakura stepped out of the way and motioned for Joey to take his turn. Ryou watched Joey walk up to the blue painted head and gag. 

“What’s wrong, Alice? Can’t handle a simple game of croquet?”

Joey glared down at the head and swung the mallet.

“Good swing, Alice,” Yuugi taunted from up on the tree.

“Look here, Yuug-” Joey started but Yuugi quickly interrupted him.

“Bakura. Did you get what you wanted?” 

“Not yet,” Bakura moved across the field to prepare another swing, “But so far the prospects are promising.”

“How would you know? You’ve put a lot of faith in that bastard,  _ your highness _ ,” Yuugi hissed.

Ryou never expected such an unnerving sound to come from Yuugi of all people. What had happened to him in Wonderland? Yami looked up at him in the branch with an adoring smile. Maybe that’s what happened to him. After Yami took his turn Bakura walked up to his red painted head. “No. I have faith in pepper.”

“Pepper?” Ryou asked before he could stop himself.

Bakura eyed him and turned to face Joey, “My turn?”

“Yeah… What do ya mean pepper?”

“Oh come on. You’ve been in Wonderland, chasing after cheshire cats and white rabbits for what? Almost a year now and you still have no idea what’s going on, do you?”

Joey balled his fists and waved the mallet at Bakura, “I’ve ‘bout had it with you!”

“What do you think happens to people when they die here? Where do you think they go? Where would I go, if you miraculously manage to kill me with that mallet, Joey?”

Joey blinked, his muscles relaxed and the mallet lowered slightly, “I dunno.”

“Of course you don’t. You don’t even know where you’d go if you died in either world. Want me to show you?” Bakura took a threatening step towards Joey, who backed up. Then he turned to Yami. “You didn’t tell him about this yet? What the hell use are you?”

Yami just glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “I haven’t seen pepper in Wonderland in years. It wasn’t important.”

Bakura turned his attention back to Joey. “If you died right now, you’d go back to your school and friends and normal lives. But if you die there, you’re stuck here.”

“And if you died, Bakura...where would you go?” Ryou asked.

Bakura eyed Ryou up and down making him uncomfortable, “Planning on killing me, pet?”

Ryou’s eyes widened and he jumped back a foot, “No! Of course not!”

“Ashes to ashes and dust to dust,” Bakura chanted, taking his turn, “But the real trick is dying recognized as a Wonderlandian. See they don’t turn to dust. They turn to pepper. And they go where all the dead go, anywhere to be alive again.”

Joey dropped the mallet head to the ground and leaned on the handle, rubbing his forehead with his other palm, “Now ya sound like Yami.”

“Hey!”

“Wait. So you’re saying that someone died and you made a deal with Carroll to bring them back to life?” Ryou couldn’t believe that Bakura would ask for something like that.

“Not quite. See Death is a fickle bitch. You can’t go around undoing her hard work without a little blood. A lot of blood. Entire worlds and dimensions of blood. Right Yami?” Yami flinched and lifted his mallet to take his turn. “I simply asked for a conduit. Is that a good enough answer for you, Cat?” Bakura shouted up to Yuugi who frowned.

“Yes. For now,” Ishizu interrupted them with pressed lips, “We don’t have time to stay for games, Sire. We are running late.”

Ryou’s pocket watch rang again and he nodded. “Yes you are. I’ll show you out.”

“I’ll stay and finish the game,” Yami said, waving. “Keep Alice safe Kitten.”

Bakura ignored them and continued with his game with the other court members. Yuugi puffed beside Ryou and gave him a soft smile. They left the courtyard and barely made it down the hall when Yuugi leaned over to him, “I thought you were with Tristan? Did I miss something?”

Ryou blushed scarlet. “I am with Tristan. Bakura… he just likes to make me uncomfortable.”

“You’re the one upset that he’s waiting on someone else,” Yuugi chuckled and elbowed him, “I saw that.”

“I’m just surprised.”

“Suuuuure ya are,” Joey laughed and slammed his arm around Ryou’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, your secret love life is safe with us.”

“I don’t have a secret love life! Just get out of here. Both of you,” Ryou ushered them out the large wooden doors and then bowed to Ishizu, “I checked my watch, you should be able to make it to the party on time.”

“Thank you, former White Rabbit.”

He watched them leave and sighed to himself, “I  _ don’t _ have a secret love life.”


	23. 3/22 Tuesday

“How long have we been walkin’ down this path? Are ya sure ya know where we’re goin’ Ishizu?” Joey wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced back at her.

She looked to be the picture of composure. Head held high and not a drop of sweat on her beautiful face, “I’m certain.”

Yuugi stretched his arms above his head and smiled at Joey, “Shouldn’t we hear singing?”

“That’s how we found it before. Oh yeah! I didn’t tell ya who Mr. and Mrs. Dormouse are! You’ll never guess.”

“I’m game. Um how about Weevil?” Yuugi cringed and shook his head, “No. that would be too weird.”

“That sure would be somethin’,” Joey whistled and kept walking. “But nope. Try again.”

“Vivian?”

“Nope.”

“Duke!”

“Nah and he aint in Domino anymore remember? He got that business deal in a different country.”

“Oh yeah!” Yuugi frowned, “Okay Joey I give up. Who is it?”

“Leon and Rebecca.”

“No!”

“Yeah.”

Yuugi started to argue about how it didn’t make sense. It was written all over his face, but then he hummed, “I actually think they would make a cute couple.”

“They make a frustratingly cute couple,” Joey laughed, “Seto’s eye literally twitch for hours ‘n they didn’t even know ‘bout us sittin’ right in front’ve ‘em.”

Yuugi laughed and he did too. Then he started to remember being there. It hurt again. Just like seeing the Castle of Hearts again. Luckily, or unluckily, the castle was so different from when Seto ruled that it took a long time for the pang of reminiscence to get to him. The croquet game actually helped, but he’d never admit that.

It wasn’t long before they came upon the clearing and the familiar table, but Rebecca and Leon were nowhere to be seen. The tea pots steamed but didn’t play a single sound. All the cups, save one at the head were empty. Something wasn’t right but Ishizu didn’t seem to notice. “Oh good. I’m on time,” Ishizu breathed and rushed to the table. 

Joey and Yuugi walked up hesitantly. Nothing in Wonderland was as it seemed so they stayed cautious. Ishizu sat at the head of the table, her back straight and her chin held high. She poured herself a cup of tea  and threw it over her shoulder, scaring Yuugi and Joey.

“Watch it Ishizu! Ya coulda burned me.” Deciding it as safer on the other side of the table, Joey walked along the side looking for the board game.

He heard Ishizu pour another cup of tea and heard her crunch into the cup. Glancing back at her now black eyes he gasped. Yuugi backed away from her as well, drawing one of his swords. Then she started talking in riddles and rhymes that Joey didn’t catch or understand in the slightest. 

Gesturing toward the table, Joey shook his head at Yuugi. “Don’t drink the tea. Got it.”

Yuugi shook his head as well and looked all around, “Rebecca! Leon? Hello?”

“Ya know, now that I'm thinkin’ about it. They probably won’t come out while you’re here, Yuug.”

“Why not?” Yuugi pouted.

“Because you’re a c-a-t,” Joey laughed and lifted the skirt of the table. 

Looking under it, he thought he saw the game, “It’s here Yuugi. Can ya help me reach it?’

“Sure thing Joey.”

Yuugi disappeared in a puff of black smoke and appeared under the table. He started fiddling with the board when something caught his attention. “Joey… I think you should see this….”

Curious, Joey climbed under the table and crawled over to Yuugi. “What’s up?”

Yuugi touched the underside of the table, drawing Joey’s eyes to it. There under the table etched into the wood was a message. “Trust me, Alice.”

“It’s from Kaiba. I recognize the handwriting,” Yuugi whispered. 

Joey touched the table, feeling the grooves under his fingertips. He missed him so much. They both stared at it for a while until they heard Ishizu talking, “Left a carrot to catch a Hare. Clever. Please take a seat, your majesty. It is tea time.”

Joey clamped his hand over his mouth when he heard a familiar voice talking to Ishizu, “We’ll have to play tea party another time, Ishizu. Where is the false alice and his pet?”

“His name is Joseph Wheeler. You loved him once remember? Why don’t you leave him alone this time?”

Joey flinched at the pained groan from Ishizu at the far end of the table. “Tell me where he is now!”

“He is smoke. You can’t catch smoke.”

“Fine.” 

Joey and Yuugi watched Ishizu quickly get up and step away from the table, probably because she was being yanked away. Suddenly Yuugi wrapped his arms around Joey and held on to him. At first Joey didn’t know what was going on but then his vision filled with black smoke. Yuugi took them to a hidden place in the trees to be able to see what was going on. He still held the game board between them and refused to let Joey go fully. Maybe he was worried that they’d need to leave again soon. 

Watching on helplessly, Mai dragged Ishizu away from the table while the Diamond cards destroyed it. Each split of wood and shatter of porcelain made Ishizu flinch and wither. They destroyed something dear to her. Even if it were a crazy notion, Joey understood how she felt. 

With the table destroyed, they marched away. Joey tried to go to the table but Yuugi held him still. “We have the game. There's nothing we can do for Ishizu… We have to get help,” Yuugi whispered to Joey before tightening his arms around him again.

“I know. But I gotta make sure Rebecca and Leon are okay. They’re always here Yuug. They gotta be around here somewhere.”

Yuugi sighed and let him go, but kept a hand on him just incase they needed to make a quick getaway. Joey knelt down beside the table and looked through the broken teapots and cups. “Come on guys.”

“Joey they aren’t here…”

“Yes we are!” 

Yuugi and Joey both jumped at the high pitched squeek. “Rebecca?”

Sure enough, both Rebecca and Leon sat on the edge of a spilled Jam jar covered in Jam. “What’re ya doin’ in there?”

“We smelled a cat,” she said sheepishly, “So we hid in the Jam.”

“And that helps ‘cause?”

“Cats hate jam.” 

Leon jumped down and helped Rebecca down as well. They both scurried over to some crumbled cookies and picked up a crumb. After eating it they both grew to their regular sizes. “Much better!”

Yuugi’s tail flicked back and forth but his nose was upturned. “This must be how people feel when they eat limburger cheese.”

Rebecca laughed. “I can only imagine!”

“Are ya both hurt? I’m sorry ‘bout the table.” 

Leon shook his head and grabbed Rebecca’s hand. “We’ve rebuilt this table a hundred times.”

“And we’ll rebuild it a hundred more.” She leaned forward and pushed Joey back. “We’ll tell you if we see Seto. Now get out of here before she comes back.”

Joey didn’t get a chance to really say goodbye. Yuugi tugged on his shirt and the black smoke enveloped him again.

##  \----

“Yuugi, Joey,” Ryou waved them to follow, “We were expecting you. You’re right on time.”

“What?” Yuugi blinked, “Ryou, how would you know we were coming back now?”

Ryou glanced over his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile, “Because silly, I know my appointments.”

“We ain’t got an appointment, Ryou…” Joey readjusted the game board under his arm and tried to keep up with them, “We’re here ‘cause Mai ambushed us. We need help gettin’ her back.”

Ryou gave Joey a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry Joey but your appointment is for a game, not war. See?” 

Swiftly turning on his heel to walk backwards, Ryou handed his pocket watch to him. Joey didn’t know what he was impressed with more. How fluid the movement was or how fluid him grabbing his coattail to not step on it was. Yuugi leaned over his shoulder and they both examined the watch. The hour hand rested on a section called ‘War’ and the minute hand rested on ‘Tyrant with Alice.’ “Can’t argue with that eh?” Joey sniggered and threw the watch back. 

Ryou’s eyes widened, apparently not expecting the watch to be thrown at him, and comically bounced round trying to catch it. When he did, he pouted, “Warn me next time, Joey. That watch is precious to me.”

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry ‘bout that. I forgot.” 

They followed Ryou into the courtyard again. Ryou’s entrance caught the attention of all in the courtyard, but Bakura. The nobles whispered amongst themselves and drained away, disappearing behind shrubs and statues. Joey watched them fade away and followed Ryou over to Bakura, who sat on a red velvet lounge, picking at his fingernails with a dagger. Yami laid on the grass puffing smoke letters into the air. “Seems Alice has returned.”

“Unfortunately.”

Joey walked around to the small table that sat to the right of the lounge. Slamming the game board down on it, he tried to gather his determination, “So...ya gonna show me?”

“Did you read it?”

Well no he didn’t. And Bakura’s condicending tone made him feel even more stupid. “I was fuckin’ busy alright? You have a bit of a Diamond problem goin’ on ya know. We weren’t that far away when we got ambushed.”

Yuugi walked around them and sat on the grass beside Yami, watching intently with his cat tail flicking around. Bakura gestured toward the board, “Go.”

Joey rolled and moved. They rolled and moved their pawns for several turns before Joey landed on a space that made his pawn turn to dust. “Now what?”

“I take my turn,” Bakura rolled and moved to the space before the end of the game, “Next turn I win.”

“So what am I supposed ta do?”

“Cheat, improvise,” Bakura grinned and leaned back on the lounge, “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m winning.”

Joey breathed out through is nose and shook his head, “So...I need another pawn?”

“No. You need another board.”

Bakura snapped his fingers and the game board extended. The extended part of the board didn’t look real at all. Instead it looked like a flowing cloud of dust. Yuugi frowned at it, “How do you play on there? It’s just dust.”

“Pepper, in fact. Remember? All things here turn to pepper when they die.” He leaned over, “but this game isn’t being played by you. Is it, Alice?”

Joey clenched his teeth together, “…You know where he is.”

“I do.”

“Where?” Joey sat up straighter.

Bakura smirked and nodded toward the board, “I just showed you.”

“No ya didn’t. Ya showed me a game.”

“There’s another part of Wonderland,” Ryou said, “Seto is in the other part of Wonderland. The other board.”

“Clever pet.”

Yuugi’s ears turned to the sides, “So how do we get him back?” 

“We don’t. The pawn has to make it all the way through the outer edge and get to the end before the other. It’s up to the pawn. The player no longer has control,” Bakura ghosted his fingers through the outer ring of dust, “To play the game this way, is to challenge death.”

Joey stared down at the board and rest his hand over his heart, “So he’s dead. I’ll never find ‘em.”

Bakura started laughing. Snapping his fingers the game board reset, “I’m going to give you some free advice, Alice, since you’re going to be in Wonderland for a very long time. The harder you hold on to the idea of going home, the further you are from it. You want out of Wonderland and you want your Hatter back, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then learn how to wait.”


End file.
